Self Destruct
by Shycadet
Summary: Ino's whole body was covered in a coat of sweat, her hair matted on her face, she was also shivering. Sakura stared at her as she had another attack, emotions ripping through her heart all at once... She couldn't help... Couldn't do anything.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Alright folks, this is my first real direction story. Those who were reading "Killer" by me, might need to let that go, because im thinking about letting it go, really sorry, but its like everytime i try to write, its going no where. But this one, this story right here, it has direction, its going places ;). so read it review it, tell me ur input.

Also, for you ppl who are reading, and you know way more about this medical feild then me, dont rag on me, its not me being rude, im just over here begging. these things are probably horribly wrong even tho i DO do some reasearch. And most of these things i cant use to my advantage, so basically im saying, some might be true others might be fiction. so yea, you can give me some tips, that would be appretiated, but other then that, yea 3

Oh and of course, i must call out the best perfectionist i know. Darkangel2391--- Freaking awsome, Has a story out named Broken, Check it out.

Anyway On with the showwwwwww

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **sucks, but hey, i live wit it

**___**

Haruno Sakura is one of the best medics in the country. She started to train under her mentor when she was about 13. She was now only 20, and was more advanced in the medical field then anyone in her generation. Everyone chose her to do a dangerous operation or diagnose a patient. She had an eye for the medical field, gifted if you will. She solved problems that even the oldest doctors would have been stumped. Yes only 20, and already promising great things.

The pink haired doctor rushed to room to room, checking on patients, making sure they were stable. "Hey Chouji, how are you feeling?" She asked her patient, picking up the clip board, and flipping through pages.

"Better! I'm ready to go out and have some ribs!" He yelled happily, fire crackling in his eyes showing his determination.

"Little steps Chouji … hmm," she read through the pages, "Well, you look really good Choji; I'm sure your going to be out of here by the afternoon." She put down the clip board and squeezed his leg gently with a smile, "Let's try to stay out of here, alright?"

"Sure thing Sakura!" She heard him yell, as she walked out of the room and down the hall way. Sakura hummed happily in till she passed a door and saw a flash of yellow, and strangely, some blue. She stopped dead, and whipped around, stomping in the room, only to see a sheepish grin and a hand rubbing the back of a neck.

"Heya Sakura," The boy continued to rub the back of his neck, "Funny story that I gotta tell you."

"Baka(1), I warned you that if you came back here I would beat your ass," The pink haired doctor was already rolling up her nicely ironed, white, doctor coat.

"Sakura, I just get carried away you know," his hands up, trying to get her to understand, "It's not like I do it on purpose!" He gulped when she took a step forward, "Sakura-Chan, I promise, you won't see me in here for 2 weeks!" Another step, "Ok a month! I promise Sakura," Another step and a squeak escaped his lips, "Please?"

And Sakura took out one finger, and tapped him on the head. BAM. Naruto swayed a little, before holding his head in pain, "Ah, Sakura! I said I was sorry, why do you have to hit me so hard!" He whined in pain, rubbing his head.

"I don't want to see you in here anymore, alright Naruto." She ordered, looking sternly at the boy, he mumbled yes, and her face softened to a loving smile. "You're impossible, you know that." She said, kissing him on the forehead. He grumbled some more, but she just gave him a smile before bidding him bye.

Sakura did the rest of her rounds, sighing in relief seeing as there were no emergencies, it was a nice slow day, and those didn't come often. Though, she couldn't shrug off the feeling she had, like something was going to happen. Right on cue, Tenten walked up to Sakura, a scalpel in her hand, flipping and twirling

"Hey Sakura, Ms. Tsunade wants to see you." It's weird; she was so good with knives and weapons, so she tried out to be a surgeon, as a joke, turns out she's a natural.

"Alright, thanks Tenten," Tenten smiled and walked off, flipping and twirling the scalpel. Sakura let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that this wasn't going to be some luxury visit.

___

Sakura poked her head into the door, "You called?"

"Yes I called!" She yelled, also mumbling something about lazy students.

Sakura walked in, also noticing that there was about 5 plan white bottles, she was sure it was sake(1). She took her seat in front of Tsunade "So, did you need anything?"

"Yes, there is a patient that needs to stay with you for awhile; she is on the fifth floor, room 62. She needs to be in constant surveillance and taken notes on. We need to gather enough information to start a research on exactly what's wrong with her. From what I read, not one doctor could give her a good answer as to what exactly is wrong with her. We don't have much to go on, her file was lost in the mail, which I'm very pissed about," she rubbed her forehead, and took a sip of sake, "Of course they sent her to us, seeing as we have the best doctor and bla bla," Tsunade said, waving the compliment away, Sakura smiled anyway. "It also looks like she is alone. We can't find any parents or relatives to contact. So we are putting her in your care. And while she is under your care, of course your missions shall be at a pause in till this matter is solved.…"

Sakura continued to sit there and Tsunade eyed her, "What are you still doing here? Go on, shoo" she said, waving her away.

Sakura smiled, "Nice seeing you too Tsunade."

"Oh and by the way," Tsunade said, stopping Sakura at the door. She took a sip of her sake, "Good job, really. You came far from the girl who timidly asked to be my apprentice."

Sakura just smiled, "Oh how sweet," She mocked.

"And you wonder why I don't give you compliments, get outta here you pink haired girl," Tsunade sighed as Sakura walked out the door. That girl was like a daughter to her.

___

"Room 62… Room 62," the doctor muttered under her breath, looking up at the numbers above the doors. She fidgeted with the clipboard in her hand. 58… 60… 62. She stopped in front of the brown door, took a breath, and opened.

The girl sat there, looking at her nails trying to preoccupy her self. She had blonde hair, which was in a high pony tail, but it still seemed to touch the middle of her back. She wore a purple outfit that showed off her curves, and it was almost too revealing. She was skinny, but Sakura was sure that she could handle herself.

Sakura dropped her clipboard, and the blonde looked up surprised there was someone else in the room. Sakura saw as the blonde eyes widened.

"Ino?" Sakura said, with a shaky voice. Ino turned away nervously, picking at her nails. Sakura hasn't seen her in 10 years.

___

_Sakura walked down the road, looking at the building around her. She hadn't come this way to school in a couple of weeks. Her heart thudded nervously as she approached the flower shop, she hated it when Ino picked on her, actually a lot of the things she said hurt, but she would never tell Ino that. As she walked past, expecting a yell from Ino as she came out to go to school like any other day, she didn't hear anything. She looked curiously at the shop, to see lights off and the sign saying closed._ Well that's not right,_ Sakura said in her mind. _

"_Excuse me sir," She asked an old man passing her, "Do you know why this shop is closed?"_

"_Sorry deary can't say that I do," the old man apologized as he kept walking._

"_Oh well, the guy said I was the last customer there, gave me my flowers for free and everything, it was so nice, they were for my grandmothers grave, bless her soul," a young lady told her when Sakura asked her, "When I told him that I would rather pay, he said 'Think of it as a thank you for ending our shop in such a good note'. So, I'm sure they must have moved or something." _

_Sakura was shocked; she thanked the lady before running off to her school._

_She saw Shikamaru, __Chouj_i_, Kiba, and Naruto sitting around laughing, Sasuke was sitting next to them silently. She ran up to them, "Did you know Ino left?!"_

_They all looked at her strangely, "What?" she asked, her eye brows frowning in confusion._

"_Well…" Naruto started off, rubbing the back of his head._

"_She's been saying bye to people for weeks now. Didn't you know?" Kiba asked, still looking at her. _

_A frown appeared on Sakura's face, she felt a stab in her heart. She was sure tears were about to spill over as her eyes started to burn, but she recovered quickly, "Oh well, who needs her anyway."_

_They continued to look at her worriedly, but they turned back to the conversation again._

_____

"Ino." Sakura said again, this time in a whisper.

"Uh... hey Sakura." Ino said, looking up slowly at her. Sakura rushed to hug her. Ino awkwardly hugged back.

_____

There you go! chapter one, :D Im thinking about the plot and everything today, so yea. Also, has everyone ever wondered why Sakura calls Ino "Pig". i read it in another story, yamanaka Ino, means wild boar!!! who woulda thought man, cuz i really just thought Sakura just called Ino pig for no reason..

and for the ppl who new that, SCREW YOU 3 i didnt know :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Heya folks, not much to say so lets get this show on the road! (hmm did that rhyme to you?)

Enjoy and review ofcourse

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

so sad :'(

* * *

They were in Sakura's apartment. Sakura was in the kitchen, cooking, as Ino sat at the table, figiting with her fingers. Ino heard Sakura chopping, the noise made her flinch, it sounded like a sonic boom, only because they have been so quiet since the hospital.

She couldn't believe she was here at the moment. Maybe she was being stupid, but when she heard she had to come to this village, she really didn't expect to see Sakura, or anyone for that matter. She thought that she would be in and out, just like everywhere else. And now here she was, sitting in Sakura's apartment, realizing she is the doctor that had to diagnose her. The chances seemed so slim, but now they were sitting there in front of her face, smirking and laughing as if they just played a really good joke.

Sakura placed the plate in front of Ino, before placing her own down and sitting down across from her. They ate in silence, actually they were picking at their food, and the silence wasn't exactly comfortable. It had been 10 years since they had seen each other, it was… just weird to put it.

Ino picked up the chicken with her fork, forcing it down her throat, she wasn't really hungry, but Sakura cooked dinner and the least Ino could do was respect that.

"This chicken is wonderful," Ino said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah… I got the receipt from Chouji. They have a lot of good ones,"

"Chouji huh? He still eating as usal?"

"Oh yeah, whenever he isn't on a mission he's at the hospital because he ate too much again."

Ino chuckled, "Yeah, sounds like him."

Silence fell on them and they both looked back down at their plates…

It was nerve wrecking, Ino could hardly stand it. Every inch of her mind was screaming for her to say something, and her heart of course was telling her what to say, what she had to say. She cut the chicken mechanically, forcing another piece down. Her heart thudded and her mind continued to scream. She let her eyes slip to a close, as she chewed. The sound was giving her a headache, or was it her mind who continued to fight with her? She swallowed, and could almost feel the food slowly go down her throat and stop at her stomach. She couldn't take much more of this, she wasn't hungry at all, and if she kept forcing food down, she was sure she would throw up. Ino was sure she was just nauseas of what she was about to do, even though she was procrastinating a bit. She chewed another piece of chicken, and she couldn't take it anymore.

"I didn't think…" Ino started, as Sakura looked up at her slightly, "I didn't think that you would care… I thought that you would just shrug… I didn't… I didn't want to go through that."

Silence. Deafening silence. It pounded on Ino's ears, making them ach. She closed her eyes again, trying to rid the noise away.

Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief. Had she heard her correctly? Did she really think she wouldn't have cared? "I would have," She said in a harsh tone, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was angry, "I would have cared Ino. We used to be friends, and because of something so stupid, we ended up cutting that off… Do you know how I found out?" Her voice cracked, " I was walking past your families flower shop, and noticed it was closed. Some lady on the street ended up telling me that your family packed up!" Tears were now running down her cheeks, "And when I asked our friends, they just looked at me as if I were stupid, said that you had been saying bye weeks, said you left just last week… I was… heart broken… I felt… Stepped on"

Ino's heart cracked, and her stomach twisted. Guilt was eating her slowly like and acid. She got up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around her ex best friend… That didn't even sound right. Ex best friend? How does that even happen?

Sakura was chocking up sobs now, feeling warming arms go around her shoulder, comforting her. She continued to cry, leaning into the warmth, crying out everything she had held in from that incident 10 years ago. She thought if she let it go, it'd just go away, but it stayed with her. She couldn't even look at a flower without feeling a pang at her heart. "I missed you," Sakura choked between sobs, "I really missed you."

___

Sakura woke up with a head ach, she figured it was from the crying, "How embarrassing" she mumbled to herself as she gathered her surroundings; she realized that she was in her bed. She looked at the glowing red numbers, that looked like just floating red in the dark. 12:58 am. Her eyes started to adjust as she got off of the bed, and walked to the door. On the way she managed to stub her toe on her dresser, cursing loudly, she creaked open the door, poking her head out. There was Ino, the remote in one hand, flipping through channels.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at her, but there was a slight smile on her face.

"Yeah thanks… um, how long was I out." Sakura asked embarrassingly as she sat down on the couch along with Ino.

"Oh not that long, maybe 2 hours," She said, now looking back at the T.V. They were silent for a couple of minutes.

Ino took in a slow breath, trying to prep herself for what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry… I didn't get a chance to say it to you, well, before. But yeah… I'm sorry." Ino said, looking at Sakura again with begging eyes. "And… well… I was thinking… maybe you wanted to be friends again."

Sakura stared at her, and Ino felt holes being drilled in the side of her head. She was fidgeted with the remote, as she continued.

"And I'd totally understand if you say no… but, I was thinking… That there isn't anything to hold a grudge about now. Well, of course, besides the fact that I just left like that," She was talking fast now, she didn't notice the smile creeping on Sakura's face, " But I was still kinda hoping, well praying basically, that maybe, uh, you would want to be friends again. Like I said, you don't have to except, I was a total ass, I would understand if-"

Sakura had to hug her just so she would shut up, " I guess we could be friends again. Not best friends, we'll work on that, but friends all the same… pig(1)"

She felt Ino smile as she hug back, "Good forehead, that was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Sakura just smiled as she pulled away, "So I'm guessing now you can read? Because that used to be the hardest thing for you to do." Sakura giggled as Ino glared at her.

"Oh real mature Sakura… Meanie!" Ino yelled, sticking out her tongue.

The pink haired doctor laughed, "Oh yeah, you talk about me. Anyway, I just realized you don't have any bags or anything."

"I didn't think that I would be down here for this long honestly, so all I got is a wallet." Sakura looked at her with disbelief, "What?!"

"You mean your telling me that you have nothing!?"

"Don't yell at me pinky! I didn't know I was going to have to stay here till yall figured what was wrong with me. I'm normally just traveling place to place."

It hit Sakura. After everything, she forgot why Ino was really here. She was sick, with any type of disease or virus that could either be curable or send her to her death bed… Ino could die, and it would be all her fault. Sakura couldn't live with that. She couldn't handle the guilt of her not being able to save her best friend…

"Forehead?... Sakura?" Ino frowned, getting worried now, "Sakura are you alright? Why do you look like that?"

Sakura looked at her, a bang almost completely covering her left eye, and her eyes were a beautiful blue color. They were staring at her, worriedly, and Sakura held her gaze. It was almost hunting, those eyes.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled slaming Sakura back into reality.

Sakura blinked twice, "Um… well yeah, it looks like we are going to have to go shopping or some-" She stopped dead as she saw the light blue eyes brighten up. Uh oh.

"Shopping!!!" Ino squeeled

"Ugh, Ino, please don't tell me that your still addicted freak when it comes to shopping," Sakura groaned, as Ino bounced up and down. "Alright pig, yes we are going to have to go shopping tomorrow, but we have to go early, even though I have to take care of you, I don't know if there gonna need me down at the hospital so I'm on call."

Ino continued to bounce up and down, then she let out a heartly yawn, "Alright, you need to get some rest, I don't know what's wrong with you yet, but that's always a good start. I'll give you some of Naruto's clothes that he left over here," Ino raised an eyebrow at her, "No you pig, its not like that, it's just one day he stayed over and- ugh never mind just come on so you can get some damn clothes," Ino smirked, but followed Sakura into her room.

___

Ino came out of the bathroom with an oversized black shirt, the shirt was slipping at her shoulder, and some gray sweat pants.

Sakura looked up from her bed, and looked at her up and down, "Very nice," she commented with a yawn.

"Is that idiot that tall? That isn't fair, I remember when he was all short" Ino complained, hoping in the bed with a bounce.

"I've learned to live with it. Anyway, what are you doing, your sleeping on the couch," Sakura said, laying down and yawning again.

"Sakura don't be like that, couches are uncomfortable," Ino said with a pout, crossing her arms also.

"I don't give a shit pig, get on that damn couch, now!" She said in a stern tone; she brought her hands under her head, and her eye lids dropping to a close. Then she felt Ino on top of her, straddling her hips. "Ino what the-"

Her eyes flew open, only to see a blonde biting her lip seductively. Sakura blinked as Ino's hands slid up Sakura's stomach slowly, moving outward as she came down, having her full chest on Sakura's. Ino came next to Sakura's ear, licking it lightly, "Sakuuuu," She moaned, "Please don't make me sleep on that couch."

Sakura turned a light shade of red as her breathing started to pick up. She swallowed, which she was sure was loud as hell, "In- Ino get off of m-meeee." The last bit came out as a soft moan as Ino nipped at her neck. Sakura's chest rose and fell while Ino's hands dipped under Sakura's shirt, lifting it slightly, tickling her stomach softly." F-fine Ino you c-can stay." She whimpered, but Ino rose up all the same, a smirk on her face.

She rolled over till she was on her side of the bed, "Thanks forehead, you're a doll."

Sakura sighed, trying to regain her breath, finally elbowing Ino in her rib, which was responded with a grunt of pain, "Pig you're such slut."

"It's called using my body to get what I want, isn't it wonderful!" Ino said, giggling.

"Like I said, slut. Night pig"

"Night forehead."

Sakura reached up to the lamp and cut it off with a soft 'click'

___

Sakura felt Ino toss… then turn… then toss… then turn again. Sakura moaned in frustration. "Ino, keep still damn it," She scolded through her pillow, dragging her face across it to look at the time, 4:30 am. Ino continued, making Sakura roll over to see just what the hell she was doing over there. Her eyes widened.

Ino's hair was patted down on her face with sweat. Her face was pale, and she was shivering, holding on to anything she could. Sakura tried not to panic as she quickly checked her temperature. It was 101. She quickly tore the sheets off the bed. She ran into the kitchen, grabbing two wash cloths, she filled one bowl with cold water and the other with warm. She put one wash cloth in one bowl, and the other wash cloth in the other. She quickly walked back into the room, seeing Ino curled, her eyes still close, her whole body was coated in sweat. Sakura placed both of the bowls on the side of the bed.

With out really thinking, Sakura thought she needed Ino to cool down, so she took off Ino's clothes, and placed the blanket she threw on the floor next to her, just in case she cooled down too quickly. She carefully sat down crossed legged and brought Ino's head where her legs crossed. She grabbed the cold wash cloth, ringing it out and patting Ino's head softly. She continued the method with the rest of her body, at least as far as she could reach. Sakura then grabbed the warm cloth and patted her again. She repeated it over and over in till Ino looked as if she stopped shivering, and was regaining her color.

She started back up again just in case, every few minutes or so, but before she knew it, Sakura fell asleep.

___

"_What happened?" Tsunade asked_, _looking at Sakura, her eyes weren't soft, caring, or forgiving, they were harsh and demanding._

"_I spent hours, hours trying to figure out what this thing is, what was going wrong with her." Sakura stood there, trying to contain her rage. Who was she to look at her like that?! She didn't know how hard Sakura tried! So hard. So. Fucking. HARD. "I couldn't find an answer, there wasn't anything logical, anything that fit! I rampaged through my notes, looking at every book, even ancient remedies. I couldn't find anything!"_

"_You didn't try hard enough! How could you be the best doctor and let her die?!" Tsunade yelled, rage filling the room… no not even a room… the darkness around them seemed to go on forever._

_Tsunade stared at Sakura hard with her light brown eyes, and Sakura held her gaze. "You don't know how hard I tired! You don't know anything that I have been through!" Sakura's rage unleashing. Her hands were now into powerful tight fists as she started to yell back. "Do you think I'm ok with this? Do you think I'm alright with letting my best friend die?!"_

_Tsunade brown eyes then turned blue, a blonde bang covering her left eye. Sakura's rage stopped abruptly, those hunting eyes torching her, "10 years later Sakura… and you couldn't fix it, you couldn't fix us… fix me.:"_

_The words echoed in Sakura's mind… echoed through the darkness around her. Tears streamed down Sakura's eyes, it hurt because it came from Ino. It didn't matter if anyone else said it, but if Ino thought she didn't try hard enough, then Sakura could have tried harder._

"_You let me die, and I… I hate you for it." _

_With that, paramedics came and took Ino away, putting her in the back of the white truck and slamming the door. The sirens wailed loudly… then louder… then LOUDER_

_***_

Sakura shot up with the sound of her alarm in her ears. She hit it, harder the she was suppose to, and ended up crushing it. "Great, third one this week," she grumbled. She looked at her watch. 6:05 am. She started to realize that she was lying down before she shot up from the night mare, and she wasn't against the bed post like last night. She looked around to see no Ino, and she started to panic.

She ran out of bed and wrenched the door open, only to find Ino, still in her pajamas, flipping through the channels. Hm, déjà vu. Ino looked up at Sakura, a kiddy grin on her face, "Dose this mean we can go shopping now?"

Sakura would have just called her a freak, but she was too busy staring at Ino. She looked perfectly fine, and that was the problem. There was color on her face and she wasn't covered in sweat. The only thing that wasn't perfect on her perfect body was that she had bed head, and Sakura found that cute.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked uncertainly, walking slowly out of the door, and turning to the right, standing there.

"Ummm, yeah, I feel fine?" Ino said, raising a brow at the doctor.

"You had like… an episode last night." Sakura said, trying to wrap her head around how Ino was so much better so quickly, she didn't even look a bit sick.

Ino just nodded and turned back to the TV, "Yeah, sorry I didn't warn you about that. They happen all the time, I get used to them, but I did see you took care of me. Thanks. I meant to turn off that damn alarm and cook you some breakfast before you got up, but idunno, musta forgot." Ino frowned when she saw that Sakura was still eyeing her worriedly. "I'm fine Sakura, honest."

Sakura wasn't convinced, but she plopped down next to Ino anyway. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. And this time Ino was eyeing her, "Listen, I'm seriously sorry you have to deal with me, I mean I was just fine dealing with," she threw her hands in the air, "Whatever it was, but my friend dragged me in to the hospital, and I've been traveling ever since."

Sakura just shook her head, "It's not that, it's just that I'm worried about you… I was really freaked out last night; I'm surpsied I kept a cool head." Sakura sighed again.

Ino smirked, "Aww, look who is getting all sensitive on me."

"Shut it pig. Now I'm going to take my shower, and then your going to take on, and then we are going to go for your damn clothes and everything else you need alright."

Ino squealed and bounced up and down, but then stopped, her happiness falling a bit, "I don't have that much money though, I mean most of it is going to this medical crap"

"Don't worry, Tsunade will take care of it. She's freaking rich, which is why she always has money to gamble her money away and buy sake," Sakura said, shaking her head, and getting up to head to the shower.

"Don't take all the hot water," Ino called to her, turning back to the TV and flipping through the channels.

___

They had spent all day shopping, well Ino had anyway, Sakura was just holding the bags. Ino skipped inside as Sakura dragged herself and all Ino's things. She kicked the door shut and groaned as she dropped the bag of clothes thankfully on the floor, and plopped herself on the couch. Every bone in her body were worn out from all the shopping.

Ino smiled like a kid in the candy store as she looked through the bags. "So I can hang these clothes in your closet, right?"

Sakura just waved her off, "Do whatever you need to do, I don't care"

"Aww Sakura, don't be so grumpy." Ino whined, walking to Sakura and sliding each leg smoothly on either side of her. Sakura blushed, but yawned and stretched as if it were nothing.

"Ino you either, A, can't resist me B, a slut, or C your bi or lesbo or somthin"

"I'm bi," Ino said bluntly, smirking at the startled pink haired doctor in front of her. Ino bent down a little, seductively whispering in the doctors ear, "And you can be quiet irresistible sometimes." She purred with a smile.

Just then the front door was being messed with, turning left and right in till finally it clicked and opened. The sandy blonde woman stood there, looking at Sakura, then Ino. She let out a grin, "Well damn, looks like my lover is getting it on with some hoe, go Sakura."

Ino glared lightly, before, expertly, lifting up her leg and getting off of Sakura, "I'm not a hoe, thanks." The way she said it, it was seeping out attitude.

The sandy blonde just lifted up an eyebrow, before closing the door and strutting towards Sakura, "Feisty one isn't she?"

"Temari, why is it every time I take a damn key from you, you always end up with another one?" Sakura scolded, but there was a smile on her face as she rose up to hug her ex, wrapping her arms around Temari's neck. Temari wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist.

"You know I'm mysterious like that, just let me show you in bed some time Sakura.," Temari flirted, licking her lips at Sakura and winking.

Sakura only giggled, "Sorry Temi(2),"

Temari stepped closer to her, there crotches rubbing together, "But baby, I've changed, I swear it." Temari joked with a grin.

Sakura just bit her nose, "You're so damn cute when you wanna be, you know that." Temari just winked at her with a sly grin. Then they heard a cough in the back ground, and they both looked towards the noise. Ino was standing there, not looking too happy.

"It's ok, you'll still get paid, but right now get the hell out of here, imma make this girl scream."

Ino was just about to go off before Sakura stopped her, "Temi stop, she isn't a hoe u douche, she's a patient. I have to take care of her."

Temari raised an eye brow at Sakura, "Kinky much?"

"Shove it, it's not like that. Anywayyyyy." Sakura said, unraveling out of Temari's arms, "This is Ino, Ino this is my ex Temari. She's really nice so don't take that first impression to heart.

Temari looked Ino up and down with disgust before giving her a hey. Ino gave her the fakest smile she could muster before saying hey back, attitude in her voice. Sakura sensing the hostility turned to Temari, "So why are you here?"

Temari took one more look at Ino before bring her attention back to Sakura, "Tsunade wanted me to check on how things were going." She looked back at Ino, "I was also hoping to do a quickie before I had to get back, but I see you're busy."

"Shut it Temari, you know we don't do that," Sakura said with a smile, "Anyway, could you tell her for me that I'll visit her tomorrow to update?"

"Sure thing sweet heart," Temari took another look at Ino then turned to walk out the door.

"Bitch," She heard from Ino, but Temari even blink.

"Slut."

"Cunt." Ino yelled as she walked out the door.

"Hoe," Temari called back with a smirk on her face, turning the corner and walking away.

Finally Sakura shut the door, raising an eye brow at Ino, "Oh don't give me that look, that bitch deserved it."

Sakura just laughed as Ino grumbled to herself, something about a bitch was about to get slapped.

"So you're bi?" Ino asked casually, walking from the living room to the Sakura's closet.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess you can say mildly bi curious, Temi was my first girlfriend, I don't know, maybe she will be my last."

Ino just looked at her for a second before walking back into Sakura's room. "So," Sakura called, "Your bi then too?"

"Yeah actually, like fully." Ino said, walking back into the living room.

Oh was all that Sakura said, which was followed by Ino's yup.

___

It was 10 o'clock, the living room was clear of shopping bags and clothes, and the doctor and the patient sat on the couch watching TV. They were actually watching 'Teen Titains'(3).

"When can I see everyone else?" Ino asked as the show went off, turning towards Sakura.

"Well it was actually going to invite them over tomorrow, someone has to watch you at all time, so I thought I while I'm gone you can hang out with them in till I get back. I already texted Naruto to bring everyone to my apartment at like 12, they don't know what for exactly"

"Yay! I miss them! Is um… Sasuke still here(4)?" Ino asked carefully.

"Yeah, he's actually pretty cool now, not as anti social. Everyone is like best friends now, we get together all the time… Except we lost Shino a couple years back… But we've gained some new friends, like the people from the sand village, like Temari," Sakura smiled when Ino made a face at the name, "Kankuro, and Gaara. We also have Sai, he's sorda rude some times, but we treat him as our own."

Ino frowned, "Sounds like a lot of stuff happened while I was gone."

"Ah, it's only been ten years, you didn't miss too much," Sakura said, giving her a reassuring smile.

___

"Sakura," a boy yelled unnecessarily loud, pounding on the door, "Hurry up and open the door! It's kinda crowded out here."

Ino fidgeted with her fingers as Sakura signaled for her to go to her room.

Sakura opened the door too slightly to see a huge crowed of people, Naruto gave Sakura a huge grin, his head still bandaged, "I didn't know who you meant by everybody, so I brought, well, everyone."

"I told the idiot that we might have brought to many people," Sasuke said, shaking his head, "He wouldn't listen, so, here we are."

Sakura smiled, "It's alright, this is exactly what I wanted, come in everyone." Sakura said, opening the door up some more to let them in.

Naruto and Sasuke were the first to come in, followed by Shikamru and Choji. Kiba came in also, telling Sakura that he thought it was a good idea to leave Akamaru at home. Hinata bowed her head before stepping in and Neji gave Sakura a slight nod with Tenten by his side. Lee shouted something about youthfulness as Sai gave Sakura a slight smile, saying something that sounded suspiciously like 'hello bitch.' Gaara Temari and Kankuro were the last to enter. Temari giving Sakura a wink as Kankuro held up two things of 6 pack beer, 'just in case' he said, smiling.

The place was sort of crowded, but people still had enough room to stand around or sit. Sakura maneuvered her way through the crowed in till she felt like she was standing in front of everyone. "Well, I brought you here as a… welcome back party. Some one came here a couple of days ago, an old friend." Sakura announced, smiling as few people gave off some confused looks. "So you can come out now," Sakura called into the room.

Ino opened up the nervously, and got the wind knocked out of her as a flash of yellow came speeding up to her. She struggled for breath as Naruto gave her a bear hug.

"Ino!" He yelled gleefully, carefully putting Ino back down to the ground. Ino noticed she had to look up slightly to talk to him properly. "It's been years!

"Ha ha, hey Naruto," she smiled greeting him.

Sasuke came next to Naruto, a smile on his face, "Hey Ino, it has been awhile," he said, giving Ino a small hug.

"Too long if you ask me," Naruto said, a grin still on his face.

"Ah, Ino, trouble some how you didn't visit sooner," Shikamaru said a slight smile, also giving her a small hug.

"Yeah, we coulda had a little party or something," Chouji said, giving Ino a breathtaking bear hug.

"We've missed you blondey!" Kiba said, louder then necessary, walking up and giving her a hug.

"Hey Ino" Hinata said, giving her a small wave, but Ino came up and hugged her.

"Yeah well, there are a lot of people you don't really know." Sakura said.

She pointed to the boy in a green jumpsuit and a jounin vest on, "That's Lee, he's usually really happy, always shouting something inspirable about youthfulness." Lee bowed.

The she turned towards a couple, one had gray eyes, another had two ball on her head, almost like pig tails. "That is Neji and Tenten," Neji held out a hand that Ino shook and Tenten gave her a smile.

"This is Sai, the new member in our group."

Sai gave Ino his fake smile, "You look really sexy. I'd fuck you."

Ino blushed and Sakura laughed nervously, "He doesn't really know how to greet people. Anywayyy. These three, right there, are from the sand village. They come down here a lot to help out." She pointed to the tomato red hair man who had his arms crossed, "That is Gaara," He gave her a nod, which she gave back half because she was slightly afraid of the man.

She pointed to the taller man; he had brown hair holding the beer.(5) He grinned at Ino, "Hey, I have to agree with Sai," he said with a wink.

"That's Kankuro and you already know Temari,"

"Whatever," Temari said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," Ino replied.

Sakura smiled happily, "Well now that everyone knows each other, yall can sit back and talk or whatever while I go talk to Tsunade." She then turned to Sasuke and Naruto, "No leaving the house, understand? She isn't exactly here for vacation; I'll just leave it at that."

"Sure thing Sakura, but you don't need all of us to watch her do you? I was just bout to go to the store real quick get some food cuz I'm starving," Sakura gave him a look, "It's for all of us Sakura."

"I'll come with you, we could use some more beer," Kankuro offered, walking away from his spot between his brother and his sister.

Sakura looked worriedly at the both of them, "Don't worry Sakura, I'll take care of her." Sasuke said, reassuring her.

Sakura smiled thankfully, "Alright, I'm off, you guys have fun."

"So what have you been up to Ino?" Sakura heard Choji ask, she smiled as she walked out the door.

___

Sakura knocked at the door, three times to be precise. She waited patiently in till she heard a yawn then a 'enter' a tired tone. She walked in to see papers sprawled all over Tsunade desk, there was a red mark on Tsunade's forehead, and Sakura could only guess that she was sleeping.

"Hello, Tsunade." Sakura greeted, walking over and sitting in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk, placing her folder in her lap.

"That's master to you," She grunted, taking another sip of sake before putting it down with a loud thud.

"You didn't say that the other day,"

"I was drunk,"

"Arent you always?" Sakura asked, chuckling a bit when Tsunade glared at her.

"Any back to business, do you have any notes on the patient?" Tsunade

"Her name is Ino," Sakura started off, sounding a bit annoyed about Tsunade calling her patient. She had no idea why, "and the only thing I have is that she has episodes. Even though I only saw one, Ino stated that she has them all the time," Sakura explained, looking through her folder, "Her body will start to sweat, and her skin color pales. I checked her temperature, and it was 101, so her body starts to heat up. The next morning, though, she was fine, she didn't look remotely sick."

"So it was like a quick fever," Tsunade mussed.

"Exactly, like a fever on steroids," Sakura said, her mouth turning into a frown along with her eye brows, "I haven't seen anything like it, and we've done so many cases."

"Well is that all you have?"

Sakura frowned some more, "I wish I didn't, but yeah, that's all I have."

"Right then, we will check in another three days, I don't want to say a week, from the looks of it, it seems like things happen fairly quickly with her."

"Yes ma'am," Sakura answered.

"Dismissed."

Sakura stood up from her chair, and left out the room. She walked the lonely halls, hearing her footsteps echo, bouncing off the walls around her. _'Seems like things happen fairly quickly with her.' _Sakura thought of Tsunade's words. _These episodes… more like attacks, they could start and stop at any time. _Sakura rounded the corner. _What is out there that attacks the body so quickly like this?... There are viruses and bacteria, but I'm sure the other doctors would have figured that out… What amazes me is that she recovered so quickly. It's almost like her body's defensives-_

She was interrupted as a kid bumped into her. She looked around, highly annoyed, only to notice none other than Konohamaru sitting on his butt rubbing his head.

"Hey lady, watch where-" He stopped when he looked up to see a very pissed of pink haired doctor, "Oh, sorry Sakura, I didn't see you there" He apologized with a very Naruto-ish grin on.

Sakura sighed, and let out a smile, "It's alright Konohamaru, I don't think I was looking where I was going," Sakura held out her hand to him.

Konohamaru took her hand gratefully with a smile, "Yeah, I haven't seen you in awhile Sakura, always doing doctor work then on missions and stuff." He said, slapping at his clothes to get the dirt off.

"You know me, always busy," she smiled as she noticed how tall he's gotten.

"Yeah, well I'll see you Sakura, I have a date," He gave her another Naruto grin and ran off. Sakura had a hunch that he was going on a date with that girl he always used to hang around.

Sakura continued to walk, realizing she was on the road to her house now, still going over all the possibilities in her head. She found herself in front of her apartment door. She smiled as she heard talking and laughter. She clicked the door unlocked and walked in. She walked into the living room, and everyone was still there, most importantly Ino was. They were telling stories about missions, laughing at the situation now, though, back then it was dangerous. Sakura smiled slightly as Naruto told his story, telling how the man ran forward with all his strength, a kunai in his hands.

___

It was hours before everyone left, bidding farewell. A slightly drunk Kankuro stumbled out, an arm slung around his little brothers shoulder, promising he will come back and they could have a real celebration. Sakura didn't mind, but she thought it would be a better idea to hold the party somewhere a bit more space-sh.

She closed the door as the last to of the guest went out, Naruto and Sasuke(6) of course, saying they'd swing by tomorrow. Sakura let out a sigh as she plopped on the couch. It was dark, the TV was off, but she could still make out Ino.

Ino smiled, "That was fun, so much stuff has happened over the years."

"Yeah." Sakura replied, rubbing her eyes and blinking repeatedly, as if her vision were blurry. To be truthful, she was trying to keep herself up, she still had so much to do. She planned to research through the night. But for some strange reason, she was really tired and she didn't even know what the time was.

Ino eyed Sakura carefully and Sakura felt Ino watching her. She looked towards her, "What?"

Ino only smiled.

Sakura blinked. That's right, that's all she did, and Ino seemed to appear on her lap again, this time though, she was snuggled against Sakura, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck and burying her face in Sakura's neck. She looked like a baby being cradled.

Sakura blinked again, trying to process what had just happened, "Umm, Ino?"

"Yes?"

"… Why are you on me?"

Ino snuggled closer, "Because I felt sickly, can't you feel me shivering?" Ino replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

Sakura stiffened at this, thinking it was another attack, but as she sat there for a bit, Ino wasn't shivering at all. Sakura let out a sigh, but she didn't quiet know if she was for relief that she, in fact, wasn't having an attack or contentment because she was so close to Ino.

"Hold me Saku," Ino whispered, Sakura surprised on how quickly obliged. She wormed her arms around her waist, resting them yet holding her securely.

"You know… I missed you too" Ino stated, her eyes drooping.

"Yeah?"

Ino nodded sleepily, "You said you felt heart broken, I felt empty."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, but she didn't pay it any mind, "How come?"

"Because… Because you were my best friend and I couldn't bring myself to say by just in case you didn't care… I never did get over you," Ino chuckled, "Wow, sounds like we are in a relationship."

Sakura smiled softly, "Yeah pig, I never did get another best friend quiet like you, though I have Naruto and Sasuke… I used to tell you everything, even though we were only five, and there wasn't much to tell about but… I just knew we were going to be friends forever."

"Yet, some boy ended up splitting us up… You know… that rumor wasn't true…"

Sakura eyes widened, "What?!"

___

"_Ino… I heard you like Sasuke too."_

_Ino stood there not saying anything. Sakura didn't notice the strange look on Ino's face that stated otherwise._

"_Now we are enemies."_

_____

"Yeah, I didn't like him, I liked…. Somebody else."

"So… So I tore I friendship up for no reason?!" Sakura said, her heart stopped, she couldn't believe this, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was to proud… you told me we weren't friends anymore; I wasn't going to run back… Now that I look back on it… I wish I would have. I was being stupid"

"We- We could have been friends. We didn't have to fight all those times." Sakura said, devastated. She couldn't believe after all those years… She always wanted to go back, take back those words and have Ino back as a friend. She missed her so much, things never really been the same.

"It's alright," Ino cooed softly, comforting her. She tightened her grip on Sakura, "At least we're friends now… right?"

Sakura began to relax. It was true, she was truly happy that she got her best friend back.

They sat in silence for a bit. It was actually comfortable. Sakura let her mind wander as her eyes fell.

_I can't believe all those years of fighting, and Ino didn't even like Sasuke._ Sakura thought. _We could have been friends for the longest, kept in contact when she left… I guess all is well now that she is with me now, oh, well I mean now that we are best friends… right…. Hmm that was strange… She's so warm…. And I can't believe she has such soft hair. _Sakura took in air from her nose with out really realizing it. _Like lemons, that's weird, or am I just thinking of something yellow? Or maybe it's her shampoo. I gotta ask her what she uses… I am really happy we are friends again… All over some stupid guy, I cant believe that. She said she liked some other person anyway… wait… she liked another person_

Sakura eyes shot open. "Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Who did you used to like."

She felt Ino stiffen. Her eye brow rose but she didn't say anything.

Silence again.

"Ino?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't told me."

"Um, I don't know. I forgot." Ino said nervously, bringing her arms to her chest, shifting a little, trying to get comfortable.

For a second Sakura was scared Ino was going to get off of her, but all she did was move a little. Sakura noticed, though, that she sounded nervous. Sakura grinned like a little kid.

"Oh, you're a lie! You do remember you're just embarrassed." Sakura teased.

"Shut up Sakura,"

"You can tell me Ino, I won't laugh."

Ino bit her lip, "It's not that, that I'm worried about…"

Sakura frowned, "Then what is it?"

Silenece.

Sakura waited patiently though, in till…

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked down at her friend. Ino's eyes were closed, and her breathing was even. She fell asleep! Sakura couldn't believe this pig fell asleep while they were talking. How rude. Though, Sakura eyes began to fall also, and everything went dark as she fell into blissful dreams…

* * *

(1) Seee! She calls her big because Ino Yamanaka means wild boar. I mean srsly, who knew?!

(2)Sakura's nick name for her, you like it? cuz i like came up wit that on the spot, its suppose to be like timmeh, you know, but yea :D

(3) Dude that show rocks! i think its hilarious the little faces they make when certain things happen

(4) She is asking because she is curios, not that she likes him. She was sorta prying for info u no.

(5)Kankuro isnt wearing his makeup, dude he looks so much sexier that way :)

(6) Don't get any ideas, they are just best friends, i always wished sasuke stayed and became friends with Sakura and Naruto, so dont mind if they hang around alot, espeically Naruto and Sasuke

A/N so yeaaaaa chapter 2? what do you think? Did it have you in tears in one momement, and laughing the next! Was it as juicey like an apple or dry like a meat loaf?! (my mommys meat loaf is good though, not dry at all :).) did it fill you up like a monster burger you see on food network or was it not as filling like a piece of gum. :D

lmao jk, but review ppl review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey folks, squeezed this one out at the last minute. Heading out for vaca, prolly be back on the 14th or so, of august. :D hell yea!

Alright, now this might be confusing so bear with me.

_ _ _ means like, mean while. You know, like while Sakura was doing this, Ino was doing somthing else. get it?

......... That is just time passing by (youll see in the story)

___ this ofcourse means the regular time skip.

_ that is a small time skip, not a big one like above

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** i know, sob with me :'(

* * *

Sakura woke up with Ino still in her arms, sleeping. Ino's breathing was even, her chest slowly rising and falling and her face looked so peaceful. Sakura watched her, as a soft smile played its way on her lips. She was glad they had become so close over the course of 4 days. She couldn't quiet shake off how they could have been like this if they both weren't so stubborn, but Sakura smiled all the same.

Sakura tried to get up, but Ino shifted, clutching on Sakura's shirt and snuggling closer. Sakura let out a smile, but continued to work her way out of Ino. Finally, Sakura manage to get out from under Ino without waking her. She quietly made her way to her room, grabbing her blanket from off the bed. Carefully, she walked back into the living room, placing the blanket on top of Ino. Sakura looked down at her for one last time, before going back to her room and checking the time. 6:05.

She walked to a small door on the wall. Kneeling down, she grabbed the knob and quietly creaking the door open. She scolded herself as she grabbed a mountain of folders.

_I can't believe I fell asleep. What a waste of a day! I was supposed to start researching last night, and now that I fell asleep, I have to research twice as much. Damn it, this is going to be horrible. Ino hasn't shown anything since yesterday, which is good, and also bad. All I have is one thing to base on, and that's the attack. How troublesome… hmm… I sounded like Shika when I said that…. Hehe- wait no got to focus._

Sakura gritted her teeth together as she tried to stand, a mountain of folders and paper work in her arms. As she made her way to her bed, she tried not to trip. What a horrible mess that would be. She spread out her paperwork on her bed. She then grabbed her bag, which held her laptop in it, and also her mp3 player.

She gently climbed on her bed, grabbing her laptop and putting in on her lap and turning it on. She grabbed her mp3 player, putting the ear buds in her ear. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, she began her work…

___

Ino woke up with no pink haired doctor beside her, much to her disappointment. She frowned as she sat up, yawing and running her right hand through her hair. She looked around the living room, seeing that the place was vacant. Frowning some more, she swung her feet off the couch and stood up with a stretch, sighing in ecstasy. She rounded the couch, poking her head in Sakura's room.

Sakura sat cross legged on her bed, a pencil holding up her hair and another on her ear. Pink headphones coiled on her leg, along with her mp3 player. Her eyes moved left to right quickly as she stared narrowed eyed at her lap top. Once in awhile she would stop, scribbling down something on a piece of paper or marking things out in frustration.

Ino leaned against the opening of the door, arms crossed and a smile on her face. She glanced at Sakura's clock, 11:52. Ino wondered just how long Sakura has been up working. She tilted her head till it was resting on the what was supporting her and continued to watch Sakura, as she scribbled and read. Grabbing a folder here and there, looking over her information. Ino couldn't help but feel warm inside, knowing that Sakura was doing this all for her, trying to solve this stumping problem. She smiled a bit more just thinking about it.

Ino watched her a bit more but, finally, deciding that Sakura wasn't going to notice her, she walked up to Sakura, standing by the bed. She tapped Sakura, who turned her head startled. She looked up to see Ino's grinning face shining down on her. Sakura couldn't help but smile as she took off her headphones.

"Good morning!" Ino yelled as happy as ever.

"Well someone's a morning person, morning Ino." Sakura replied, placing her laptop to the side of her.

"How long have you been at it in here?" Ino asked curiously, leaning against the dresser that was behind her.

Sakura looked over at the clock, "Well, it just hit the 6 hour mark."

Ino gawked at her, "Are you serious?! Don't you think you're a little over worked?"

"Oh no, it's fine. I do it all the time with curious cases like this." This was a lie, with some other cases, she hated to say it, but she didn't care quiet as much as this case. " Its practically normal for me," Ino continued to eye her, worriedly, "Oh shush Ino, really I'm fine."

"Even so, I want you to stop right now." Ino said in a stubborn tone, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I woke up without you there, and it was kinda upsetting. So, to make up for it, you are going to cook me breakfast." Ino stated happily. Right on cue, Sakura's stomach growled. Ino eyed her angrily, "You didn't bother to eat breakfast?!"

"Hehe," Sakura laughed nervously, rubbing her neck, "I have to catch up since I didn't start researching last night."

"But you were cuddled up next to me, doesn't that count for something?" Ino said innocently, though smirking as she saw her pink haired friend blush slightly, she simply loved it.

"Hardly seeing as there wasn't anything wrong with you last night," Sakura replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on," grabbing the girls wrist and dragging her out of her room, "I'll cook you breakfast seeing as you're such a hard worker."

_

Sakura sat at the table as Ino was sizzling bacon and eggs. Hmm, the script is flipped… Sakura waited patiently, rerunning some of the things she researched in her mind.

Sakura heard a soft click from the door. Sakura thought Ino must have heard it also because she stopped moving.

Ino picked up a knife, tossing it in the air and catching it so she was able to hold it right. She stood there carefully, then rounded the corner with such speed that Sakura was almost willing to believe she disappeared, but she knew better.

Sakura heard as the knife hit against something metal.

"Slow your roll slut," Temari said, "Though with that kitchen knife, you couldn't do a damn thing."

Ino wasn't mad at what Temari, it was true anyway. What **was** she suppose to do with a kitchen knife if it were a real shinobi? No, she was mad because of how Temari said it. It was seeping with confidence and her cocky attidude just made the matter worse. Sure, Ino herself was cocky, but **her** was just plan aggravating. It was like Temari was saying she could beat her in battle. The hell she can! Ino might not have been in this village training, but she did move to another village and train there.

Ino gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself from plunging the kitchen knife deep inside the sand shinobi. She twirled it in her hand and walked back in the kitchen, going back to what she was doing, though, everything seemed to be a bit harder. She chopped the onions and peppers harder then nessary.

Temari strutted in, twirling her kunai on her finger. She gave Sakura a grin kneeled down to peck her on the cheek. "Afternoon beautiful."

Sakura smiled, "Hey Temi, what brings you here?

"Tsunade orders again, just checking on ya. Hmm… now that I think about it, she's always sending me. Do you think she knows I have a key to your place?... Blah, no matter. Also, she wanted me to remind you that you have to check in tomorrow. " Temari finished.

Ino continued to chop away, looking sourly at Temari.

"I swear, Master is always freaking thinking I'm forgetful. The drunken-" Sakura shook her head, "Whatever, thanks Temi."

"Hmm, normallyyyyy I would say no problem, but since I've been running back and forth a lot, well, don't you think I deserve a reward," She asked, with puppy eyes.

Sakura chuckled, standing up from her chair, "And what exactly do you want, Temi?"

Temari grinned, "A kiss!"

Ino cut her finger, "Damn it!" Ino yelled in frustration, holding her thumb.

Sakura looked worriedly behind her, "W hat happened?"

Ino gave her a fake smile for reassurance, "Oh nothing, I forgot to put the biscuits in the oven." Moving towards the oven and pre heating it.

Sakura smiled and turned back to Temari, and laughed as Temari gave her puppy eyes. "Oh alright, one kiss."

Ino turned back around, gripping the sink, clutching it tighter as she saw Temari grin.

"Only a peck Temi, got it?" Sakura said sternly, but with a smile.

Temari nodded repeatedly. She let out a final grin before bending down a bit to kiss Sakura.

Of course… things didn't go as planed

Temari pecked Sakura on the lips, and pulled back a little then she went back and kissed Sakura again, this time it was a real kiss.

Sakura was startled, her eyes flew open, but then fluttered to a close. She subconsciously ran her hands softly up Temari's chest in till they finally reached her neck. She wrapped her arms around Temari's neck, and grapped her hips, pulling her closer. Temari deepend the kiss, turning her head slightly.

Ino heart thudded horribly fast, as she watched the two. Her mind was telling her to look away, but all she could do was stare, wide eyed, in disbelief. Jealousy ripped through her along with anger, and betrayal.

Temari pulled away, a grin on her face as usual. Sakura opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. She punched Temari, not hard of course, "Baka, I said a peck! Of course you would take some of the slack I gave you and hang yourself with it."

Temari smiled sheepishly, rubbing her neck, "I'm sorry Sakura, I was going to but… well I can't help it! A sexy girl like you kissing me, I just went wild."

Sakura blushed, but shook her head, "You're so damn sneaky I swear."

Temari mocked her hurt, holding her heart.

"Oh shush, you know I still love you. Now get out of here you, before you get yourself in more trouble."

Temari only grinned, walking toward the door, "Ah Sakura, don't be so mean," She walked past the kitchen. She looked to her right while she was walking, giving Ino a smirk before turning her head back and heading towards the door calling Ino to lock the door.

Ino's hands went into tight first. There it was again, that cocky talk. She went to the door, and locked it. Turning back, she grabbed a plate, and placed it in front of Sakura and walked towards the couch.

Sakura frowned, "You're not going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Ino replied, emotionless.

Sakura looked back down at the food. Bacon, eggs, grits and a biscuit, all perfectly on the plate, not one of them touched each other. She looked back at Ino, who sat there, flipping through the channels on TV a rather scary look on her face. Sakura got up and walked towards her, "Ino, what's wrong, you were all happy this morning and now you're… well, not."

Ino continued to stare at the TV, not really watching as she flipped through the channels, "I'm fine.""

"Ino…"

She continued to watch TV. Sakura sighed, and stepped in front of Ino, blocking her view of the TV.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Sakura, "I can't see."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," she replied in a harsh tone, continuing to stare at her. Hoping her eyes were enough to show Sakura how much she loathed her at the moment. Her and that blond sand ninja.

Sakura didn't even blink, "Don't give me that bull Ino, you were happy one second, and then all the sudden you don't want to eat." She said, her own voice getting harsh also.

Ino let out a puff of breath out of frustration, crossing her arms and leaning back she crossed her legs also, "It's nothing alright." This time, it was in a softer tone, her eyes sliding down and to the left left, avoiding Sakura's, though she felt her looking down at her. The hurt was starting to trickle now through her body, to her heart. She didn't know why she felt angry or betrayed, but she sure as hell knew why she felt jealous…

Sakura kneeled down to her knees, placing her hands on either side of Ino, "Hey, come on Ino, I didn't mean…,"

Ino's heart sparked with hope. Was she going to say that kiss didn't mean anything? That it was just for laughes?. She looked back a Sakura, wondering if her eyes are giving her away.

"I didn't mean to sound harsh… I Just… I want to what's wrong with you. I'm worried."

The spark was gone, and Ino just sighed. I guess she was just being stupid. Why would she think Sakura would say such a thing if Ino hasn't even told her how she feels. Ino looked into Sakura's eyes, they were filled with worry… For some reason though, she thought they were lying.

Her eyes fell away from Sakura's.

Her vision began to get blurry.

"Ino?" Ino noticed she really sounded worried, like something just spooked her.

Her heart started to beat faster, and she suddenly felt cold because she was shivering. But her body was sweating.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled as Ino fell to the side, on the couch.

…

Darkness…

___

Sakura stared down at Ino as she tossed and turned, mumbling and sometimes holding herself. And Sakura couldn't do a damn thing. She felt weak watching her. She hadn't left her side since Ino had another attack. She had grabbed a chair and sat next to the couch, thinking it was best not to move Ino.

It had been an hour, and Ino has been doing the same ever since.

……

Two hours and Ino has started to show improvement. She was no long shivering, and she stopped tossing and turning.

...........

Two hours and a half Ino's temperature started to steadily drop and she was finally resting peacefully.

......................

Hour three hit, and Ino's eyes started to open. The first thing she saw was the pink doctor looking down at her with a relief smile.

"S…Sakura?" Ino asked, trying to sit up.

"Don't strain yourself now," Sakura said worriedly, looking at her as Ino sat up carefully.

Ino held her head with her hand, "Ugh. I got a huge headache."

"I'll get you some medicen," Sakura walked quickly. Two seconds later, she was back, two pills in her hand and a cup of water.

"Thanks," Ino swolled the pills.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

Ino looked at her, her eyes still filled with just like before. She looked away, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Thank heavens."

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty, you were out for about three hours."

Ino sat there, her head down, "Oh…"

"Yes well… why don't you just watch TV and take it easy," Sakura said as she grabbed the remote and handed it to Ino, "Just call if you need me alright?"

With that, Sakura stood up, (she was on her knees before), and walked into her room.

The apartment was peaceful. Ino watched TV as the TV made the light twist and turn on the wall, in a forever dance. The food was still on the table, cold and forgotten. And Sakura was in her room, walking back and forth, thinking and creating new theories.

Ino hasn't called for Sakura once, and it has been 2 hours. Sakura guessed that Ino just needed some space, which is why she retreated back to her room. She didn't know that Ino would have liked it better if she stayed.

Sakura paced back and forth, using all her brain power to try to come up with a solution.

_Now that I saw the stages, maybe I this will be a bit easier to find._ Sakura thought, as she paced. She stopped, closing her eyes, trying to remember.

_

_Ino looked at Sakura straight in her eyes. Sakura noticed how… hopeful? Happy? They looked before they went back to sadness. Ino's eyes lowerd as she continued to sit there silently. Sakura waited patiently. Her eyes widened as she noticed Ino was losing color._

"_Ino?" Sakura said, scared._

_Ino appeared to be somewhere else as she continued to sit there silently. Sakura noticed her eyes dilated. Suddenly Ino started to shiver, and beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead._

"_Ino!" Sakura yelled, knowing she was going through the process of having another attack._

_Ino fell to the side, her eyes closed and she began…_

___

Sakura opened her eyes. The scary part about the whole thing was, she couldn't help at all, which is bad, what if the attacks got worse, what could she do? Sakura continued to pace.

_It's like her body's defensives were being broken down one by one… _Sakura mussed._ First she went pale, then her eyes dilated. After that the shivering and the sweat came in almost at the same exact time, and then she was knocked out… Maybe it was her body's way to stop the whole process of being attacked one step at a time… or maybe it was the attack itself that knocked her out… or of course she was just tired after all of that, the whole thing did happen fast, must have taken a toll on her body. _Sakura sighed, this was so complicated. _It's like a virus or bacteria with a brain. _

"Hmm…" Sakura said out load, that was an interesting theory.

_Alright, lets say it's a virus… and let's go as far as saying that it does have a brain, how exactly does it attack the body so quickly?... Viruses are adapting fast, solving problems about being fixed by certain medicines and vaccines… but to actually get that fast so quickly over time, is impossible… Well I am thinking the impossible right? Viruses with brains, that's kind of obscured, but we are thinking the impossible because the possible isn't working… So a virus had a brain and insanely fast… It breaks through the body's defensives, and attack?... No, not even an insanely fast virus with a brain can run to 4 different points of the body in less then a minute, because that's how fast Ino was attacked… alright… So if its not one… then maybe more then one?... Multiple viruses attack…would viruses try to work together?... hmm… why not mini viruses that breaks from the main virus? The main virus makes the order and they spread out, going to the point they need to and attack, one after another, before the body can stop anything… that makes sense, things are going so fast that the body's defensives are confused. They send their fighters and they are confused exactly which way to go. They go towards the first attack and then the second attack hits. They stop and head to the second attack, then the third hits. They stop and head towards the third and then finally the forth hits. So they get to it and they attack, which might be the reason why Ino tosses and turns when she is sleep… But I want to know how exactly do they get through all the bodies security… I mean its worse trying to get in there then trying to get in an air port, waving a knife in your hand and yelling you're going to blow up the whole place… I mean viruses do break through all the time, _

_but every. Single. Time? You'd think that the body would have learned about this and fix the problem_

__ _ __

Ino figited with her remote, fighting against herself.

_She's been in there for awhile, wonder what she's doing._

_Don't you dare talk to her, she deserve a silent treatment after what she did._

_But it wasn't really her fault; I mean Temari did kinda attack her._

_But she did kiss back, didn't she! Obliviously she still likes Temari._

_Oh what does it matter? Its not like she's mine, she can do whatever she likes._

_Fuck that, I'll kick Temari's ass if she tries that shit again. _

_I'm actually lucky that she even accepted me as a friend; we could be just regular doctor and patient, so I can cut out this silly silent treatment and try to be a friend._

Ino took a breath, how aggravating to fight with yourself…

_ _ _

"Sakura?" Ino called.

Sakura looked around startled, she was still standing where she was. Slammed back into reality, she wondered exactly how long she has been out of it. Looking around and rubbing her eyes, she makes her way to the living room.

Ino saw Sakura's head poke out of the room, "You, uh, you've been in there awhile… are you alright?"

Sakura walked out, a smile on her face, "Yeah, just thinking. How bout you? You've been quiet, I mean that's not the Ino I know."

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, "Whatever. But um, I wanted to know if you wanted to watch this movie with me. It's a scary movie, and I really wanna watch it… It's just that, you know, I don't like watching scary movies by myself.

Sakura smiled, walking to the couch and sitting right next to Ino. She didn't really know why, but she needed someone to help her through this. And she was pretty sure Ino was needing someone right now also. So, why not help both of them out? "Sure, I need a break anyway."

"Thanks," letting out a smile of relief.

Sakura watched as the chainsaw ripped the guy in half, a smile on her face and she leaned closer slightly. Ino clinged to Sakura's arm, hiding behind it slightly.

"Oh no he's going after the girl!" Ino yelled.

"Ha, that's what she gets, I mean really, who the hell makes out in the woods?(1)" Sakura laughed as the girl on the movie screamed and ran. Of course she falls, "There it is! The famous Hollywood fall!(2)"Sakura grinned as she pointed at the TV.

"Oh jeeze, did he have to cut her head in half like that." Ino whimpered, her head behind Sakura's shoulder now. "Oh no, don't try to be brave! You think you can kill him with a freaking pot and spatula?!"

"Ha ha, he isn't trying to kill Freddy, he's trying to find his friend, remember, he went to the shed."

"Don't do it, if he were fine he would have been back by now!" Ino cried, cowering behind Sakura's shoulder.

"You know, I like Freddy, I mean he's better then Jason. He likes to talk to you while he kills you, its hilarious.(3)"

"No it's not Sakura, would you like him joking and kidding while he's about to kill you?"

"Hm, it would make me feel a bit better that I'm going to die by a guy with a sense of humor." Sakura said with a grin.

"Sakura, you're just weird."

"Come on Ino, how would you feel if you're running away and Freddy goes, 'Oh its ok, your going to do a Hollywood fall anyway.'"

"I would feel so scared; it'd make me try to be careful!"

"Exactly! So careful, in fact, that you might just do it ORRRR you slow down and BAM he gets you." Sakura said, nodding as if this one of the most logical thing she said all day.

"Weird, like I said Sakura."

"Nope pigy, its logic."

"Ahh! He's behind you." Ino screamed.

"Ahhh, Ino, right in my fucking ear?"

"Sa-wee," Ino said all baby like.

Sakura smiled, and sat back, wrapping her arm around Ino's waist, "Aww, that was cute," She said as Ino made herself comfortable, resting her head on Sakura's shoulder.

"Hey look, she is the last one, I hope she gets away," Ino said as she watched the girl run for the exit out the camp.

"I doubt it, Freddy's too awesome for that."

"Miss negative I see."

"Depending how you look at it. I'm sure Freddy appreciated my compliment."

"Sakura, you're twisted."

"Ino, this is me looking at it as a different way and excepting it as a compliment." Sakura grinned.

"Oh jeeze, your impossible."

"Oh look, here he comes!"

Ino shot her hands to her eyes, peaking through the cracks to see what was happening on the movie, "Run girl run!"

"Hehe, look how Freddy mocking her by running like her. Pffffffffffft HAHAHAHA," Sakura started to crack up, "Oh my god, he is so fucking retarded. Haha, I mean he is doing it **just** like her, all stumbly and stuff."

"Oh no, how did he catch up so quickly?"

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye, still having a bit of giggles come up, "Because, he is completely awesome, I told you that already."

"She dies!! So he goes free?!" Ino said, full of fear.

"Long live Freddy!" Sakura yelled, pumping her fist in the air as the credits rolled down.

"Oh no, now he's out there some where." Ino whimpered, biting her lip nervously.

Sakura gave her a smile, "Hey, calm down, it was just a movie. Now you need your rest, so get in there and change in your pj's and we can head to bed. It's already one in the morning. Shit I forgot to call Naruto to come watch you. Damn it. Oh wait, I know who will be up at this time." She grabbed her blackberry and started pressing buttons rapidly.

Ino looked nervous as she got up and headed towards the room. She stared at the darkness and looked back a Sakura, a pleading look on her face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

Ino fidgeted with her fingers, "Can you come in here with me?" Sakura looked at Ino with straight face, then bust out in laughter in her face. Ino stomped her foot and pouted, "Sakura, don't laugh at me, I'm scared." Sakura continued to laugh. "Sakuraaaaaaa," Ino whinned.

"Alright alright," Sakura said, still laughing a bit. She stood up and walked into the room with Ino.

Sakura went into her drawer's and grabbed some shorts and a tight shirt. Ino grabbed her clothes also, but instead of going in the bathroom like she normally did she started to change in front of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Umm, what are you doing Ino?"

"Er, changing?" Ino said, looking at her as if she was stupid.

"What I mean, you stupid pig, is why are you changing out here?"

"You expect me to change by myself?! Isn't that how someone died in that damn movie?" Ino said, freaking out.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and started to change into her clothes, trying not to be embarrassed about her body. She felt Ino's eyes watching her as she took of her shirt. Her stomach automatically sucked in a bit, but there was no need, Sakura's stomach showed abs lightly and she was incredibly fit. Sakura's cheeks burned red as she took off her jeans, then quickly putting on her shorts.

Ino noticed that Sakura was wearing matching bra and lingerie.

Sakura glanced up to see Ino looking at her sill looking at her, not bothering to look away, "What?"

Ino just said bluntly, "You're hot."

Sakura blushed, and Ino smiled. She loved to make Sakura blush. "Thanks, I guess."

Ino started to undress. Sakura couldn't help but notice Ino also, her lean stomach and her perfect toned skin.

"Your sexy too you know," Sakura said, then blushed immediately, realizing what she said.

Ino looked up at Sakura, a smile on her face, "Damn straight."

Sakura's blush went away, the embarrassment finally passing as Ino sat at the edge of the bed. She sighed, shaking her head, "I give you a compliment, and you run with it."

Ino turned around, a smirk on her face, "Oh, one can only get a big head when a hot girl says **you're** sexy."

"You're such a flirt Ino. Don't try to play, guys probably tell you that you're sexy all the time. Hm, I bet girls do too." Sakura said, getting under the covers, attempting to hide yet another blush, she wasn't going to give Ino the satisfaction.

"Sure they do," Ino said, crawling to her side of the bed and getting under the covers, "But," she interjected, rolling on top of Sakura, "My sweet little Saku, it's just not you."

Ino giggled as Sakura became flustered, "Stop flirting with me you pig,"

"Oh, is Saku getting hot and bothered?" Ino slowly slide her hand down Sakura's arm. She let her fingertips tickle Sakura's arms as they went down to her wrist. She grabbed them and slowly brought them on top of Sakura's head.

"Stop it you pig," Sakura said, trying to push Ino off of her.

"What? You don't like this position," Ino asked, "Oh oh, but really Sakura, do you or don't you like this position?" Ino was now curious, "Because I absolutely love to be dominate, pinning people down and teasing them in till they go crazy." Ino grinned. Same old Ino, always blunt with things.

Sakura looked at her, her breathing kind of getting heavier. She thought that it was hot that Ino liked to tease, coincidently, Sakura loved to be teased, but she was never really pinned down before. Temari would sometimes tease her, but she was always so eager to please and ended up being cut short.

Ino looked down at Sakura, Sakura hadn't said anything yet. Ino figured it was because she was still on top of her. Rolling her eyes, she rolled off of her, "Alright, there, I'm off, so now will you answer me?"

Sakura instantly missed the heat, but she sighed as in fake relief, "Finally, god I swear you're a slut."

Ino was silent, and Sakura turned her head slightly, looking at her. She frowned as her friend continued to be silent, "Don't take me seriously Ino, I was kidding."

Ino smiled, "Yeah well, seriously though, because I'm really curious."

Sakura sighed, she loved how Ino could just bounce back some times. She used to depend on it when they were little, Whenever they got into there pity fights, Ino was always the one who apologized first. She looked up at the ceiling, bring her arms under her head, "Well, yeah, I think that's hot."

"What, to be pinned down or for you to be the teaser?" Ino asked, propping herself up and turning to the side.

Sakura turned her head to side slightly, "No, to be teased."

Ino giggled, "Well that works out perfectly."

Sakura chuckled, turning back to the ceiling, "Oh yeah, we could make hot steamy sex if we wanted to."

"So how long were you and Temari going out?" Ino said, now sitting up crossed legged.

"Um, I don't really know, and I doubt she knows either. We are both horrible at remembering dates like that, like you know anniversaries. To be honest, we weren't really that serious."

"Oh," Ino could have smacked herself right there and then as she noticed she sounded just a bit to happy about it.

Sakura raised an eye brow, "You know she isn't that bad, she is actually pretty cool."

"Sure I guess, but I'd didn't start that whole tension, she did. Kept calling me a fucking hoe," Ino grumbled, crossing her arms and pouting.

Sakura just laughed, "Aw, you look really cute when you pout."

Ino grinned kid-ishly, "That's how I lower them in."

Sakura giggled and then they fell silent.

"So are you dating anyone?"

Sakura eyed her, "You're asking a lot of questions."

"Just trying to catch up, you know. It's been ten years, I've heard about everyone else, but I haven't heard from you." Ino said, smoothly playing it off.

"Yeah well, no. I guess I've been busy."

"Mmm." Ino replied.

"Well that's enough Ino, get to bed, you need some rest." Sakura ordered, rolling over to turn of the lamp.

"Sure thing mom." Ino said sarcastically, rolling over also.

"Shut it, pig."

With that, there was a 'click' and the room went dark. Both of them closing their eyes and going to sleep.

___

Sakura laughed with Ino as she walked towards the door. The knocker knocked again, "Ah, I'm coming, hold on."

Sakura unlocked the door to see the blonde ninja standing there. She smiled, "Afternoon beautiful."

Ino automatically stopped laughing, glaring at the sand ninja. "Oh so you have the decency to knock now?" Sakura said, passing the couch Ino and her was sitting in, walking into her room and grabbing some papers and folders.

"Well I thought I should be good since you might be mad at me for yesterday," Temari said, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura walked back out, a folder in one hand a phone in the other, "Thanks though, for accepting at such short notice.

"Oh it's no problem. Me and Kankuro were chuggin down beers anyway. Got you're text as soon as Kankuro lost, yet again."

Ino's eyes widen, "What?! She's going to be watching me while you're gone?"

Sakura gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, she was the only person I could think of who was going to be up at one in the morning."

"Sakura, by the time you get back, we will be in a full out war!"

"Ino, calm down, she won't even bother you if you don't bother her. And Temari, you **better **not mess with her, I'm warning you." Sakura said sterning, grabbing her keys and heading towards the door.

"No worries Sakura," Temari reassured.

"Call me if anything is out of the ordinary, alright?" Temari nodded, "Alright, I'm off. Be back soon Ino." She called as she walked out the door.

Temari shut the door behind her, locking it. She sighed and turned around only to see a blonde glareing at her. She sighed again, and put her hands on her hips. This was going to be a long day.

___

"Enter." Tsunade ordered. The pink haired doctor opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked to the chair and sat. "Any type of new news?" Tsunade asked, putting her pen down and lacing her hands together. Hm, that's strange. Tsunade, working?

"Yes, over the course of three days she only had one more attack. This time, though, I saw the stages. She went pale, her eyes dilated, and the shivering and sweating came in about the same time. Then she goes to sleep, but I really know why." Sakura said, she looked confidently at Tsunade.

Tsunade nodded, "Have you been doing any research?"

"Of course." Sakura said, her eyes falling to her lap.

"And?..."

"And all I have is little possiblietes and crazy theories…" Sakura continued to look down at her lap as she placed her folder on Tsunade's desk.

_ _ _

Ino sat on the couch, flipping through the channel in a rhythm. Flip. Look. Flip. Watch for a second… Then flip.

Temari sat on the far end of the couch; she sat there, of course, because it was the farthest she could get from Ino on the couch. Her arms crossed as she watched the rhythm, narrowing her eyes as it annoyed her to no end.

Flip. Look. Flip. Look… Flip.

Temari sighed in annoyance, "Give me the damn remote."

Flip… Flip… Flip… "Nope."

"So help me god, I'm not afraid of hitting a sickly person,"

Ino narrowed her eyes, looking at her, "You wouldn't,"

"Try me."

They glared for a minute, seeming to try to burst each other into flames in till Ino smirked and she flipped the channel again, "God fuck damn it, how the hell does Sakura deal with you?!"

Ino smiled, happy that she won that battle, "Hey, you're the one that started this bull shit. Can't wait till Saku comes home so **I **don't have to deal with **you.**"

Temari sneered, "Getting attached aren't you, once your fixed I don't have to deal with Sakura always being busy with… you" She said the last part in disgust.

"Jealous much?" Ino said, unaffected as continuing to flip through the channels.

"Of who? I could jump Sakura's bones whenever I wanted to, unlike you, who has to slut their way to get what they want."

"Mmm, that's rich seeing as you had to beg for a kiss the other day." Ino smirked at Temari's glared at her.

"Don't feel so high and mighty just because she is taking care of you. Of course she's just pretending because you're a patient." Temari snarled.

"Oh sure, of course she is." Ino watched the channel, giggling at the cartoon before flipping on.

"You really think she has forgiven you after what you did?" That made Ino hesitate, but she continued. Temari noticed though, a smile on her face, "Because she hasn't. You left her without a single word. Pfft, some type of friend." Ino's heart thudded with guilt, the acid eating her stomach away again, "She amitted that she was never quiet the same then, even told me she had to avoid that flowers shop of yours, said that it just hurt her worse when she though about it."

Ino was now clutching the remote so hard that it was painful. She tried hard to get her breathing to become correct, which was turning uneven.

_ _ _

"Well excellent," Sakura was started, she looked up to see a smiling Tsunade, "I love to hear theories at desprite measures. There so wild and creative, it's like a medical fairy tail." Sakura gave her a look, "Well don't just sit there and look stupid. Let's go, I want to hear your crazy theories."

Tsunade bent down to her side, sliding open a draw. She grabbed a bottle of sake and leaned back on her chair. Arms crossed she took a sip and looked at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura gave her another look before taking a breath, "Well, I was thinking a virus with crazy speed and a brain." Sakura peered up at Tsunade, looking for a reaction. She only nodded, so Sakura continued, "I also was thinking that, well maybe tiny pieces break off the main viruses, creating mini viruses. The virus orders the small ones where to go. As they all reach there points, one attacks, then the other, and then the other. As the body sends out defensives, but they are confused on which way to go." Sakura sounded more confident now that Tsunade continued to nod, taking a sip of sake, "Normally the body would send them to both of the areas, but four is too many, it will make them separate, withering their defensives to a few as they try to protect the area. A few isn't enough, they would end up being beaten as the viruses continues… But what I haven't solved is, how exactly the virus get's in every time if in the end Ino is better. After the attack she goes right back to normal, which means the matter is fixed. It's not like it sneaks in while she is asleep, because she was fully awake, talking to me, when she had her second attack. I don't even know what happened."

Sakura fell silent, she was frowning, "Well, that was one of the most intresting theories I heard in awhile. Of course virus are adapting fast, but how fast, is the question." Tsunade eyes Sakura, "Who exactly," she started, a bit curious now, "Is this patient?"

"Yamanaka Ino…"

"How do you know her?"

Sakura wasn't really surprised that Tsunade knew she knew her.

"She was… She is an old friend."

"Hmm… so you must really care about curing her?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "You don't know how much I care."

_ _ _

"It's horrible how you just walked back into her life asking her to save yours. I wonder how hard it is exactly for her to fake the whole caring routine." Temari continued, knowing she was getting Ino now as she saw that she wasn't giving any more smirks and smart ass responses. "If it were me, I wouldn't have taken the case… But Sakura, she's always caring about every patient." Ino blinked, she didn't know if it was because of what Temari said about Sakura carring about patients, or because of her eyes… which were… getting blurry?, "I guess I'm going to have to pick up the pieces myself when you leave her…**again**."

Ino sat there in silence. Temari must have noticed that she had probably went to far as she fell silent.

_She's right, how could you just ask her to save your life when you just completely left… taking her's out of yours..._._. _Her breathing continued to be uneven, she started to sway slightly. She felt… lightheaded.

_ _ _

"She was awake at her last attack?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. She was talking to me." Sakura replied.

_ _ _

"Ino?" Temari asked, worridly. Hm, how strange.

"Ye-yes?"

"You look pale… are you… are you arlight?" Temari said, reaching for her phone.

"What's it to you. I'm perfectly, don't think… don't think that you've hurt… me" Ino said, stumbling over her words, slurring a bit. She narrowed her eyes trying to consintrate, "Because… you haven't…. I am… perfectly."

Her eyes closed and she fell.

She heard a loud 'shit' from Temari.

_ _ _

"Hello?" Sakura answered her phone. Tsunade glared at her, how dare she answer a phone in the middle of a meeting!

The next thing Tsunade saw flash a pink running right out the door…

* * *

A/N- awsome alright finally done. Now, this one has alot of dialog, I didnt mean it to come out like that, but it did sooooo DEAL WITH IT 3. now. yes. review. what do you think about it. am i making things a bit to obvious? well it would be too late if im obvious and you know and then its like x.x cuz the story is ruined!!!!

jk, you still have to read how thigns fold out, ^^ its most improtant that you do EVENNNN if you might know what's happening by now.

REVIEW. YES YOU. DO IT. NOW *growls*... :) 333


	4. Ino

A/N- BACK. did ya miss me? of course you did :). i know its been awhile since iv wrote, and it might get that way, school starting and stuff. but dont worry, cuz every day i didnt write, it bugged the hell outta me. so i wont forget about yall. anyway, its not very long, mor like an informer, so pay attention. take notes. some of you, i know, are going to figure it out easily... :( i hate that im losing my mystory edge i had. but i guess you do wat you gotta do. and you know its going to be like those shows :D where your like screaming at the tv how obvious it is, but of course, they wont get it till the last min.

review ppl! i only have 15. jeeze. keep this up, and i will stop! :) we dont want that do we. I want altleast 10 more before i continue, so i suggest u encourge fellow readers... On with the show :D

We all know, _ _ _ means meanwhile, so no question about tht. come on ppl keep up :)

**DISCLAMER: **i do not own Naruto. Sucksssss

* * *

In the apartment it was peaceful, days after the last attack. Temari got a mouthful and was sent out as Sakura tended to her. It was a hectic day, but as they all wished for, Sakura at least, it has been normal. No attacks for five days.

But you could hardly say it was relaxing on those five normal days. Sakura worked harder then before. Researching, and seeming to leave her crazy theory behind, she crossed off every possible answer for the cause of this mystery problem, every single one not fitting in the puzzle. Days of this and hardly any food made Sakura look thinner. And as she got thinner, she looked older. Bags under her eyes and always looking exhausted.

Ino didn't speak much, not since the incident. Sakura didn't know why, but she didn't exactly try hard to figure out, she was too busy with research. She caught her staring a lot, into space or just at the TV. And besides losing her cheerful ways, Ino didn't seem to…flirt?... with Sakura anymore. And Sakura wouldn't in her life time admit that, she missed that along with her cheerful attitude. But Sakura didn't have time for worrying about why she wasn't talking or why she wasn't flirting with her. She needed to worry about what was wrong with Ino. She couldn't lose her… not again.

It was now day six, and she wasn't going to allow any slacking. Though, at this moment, it seemed to sneak up on her. Because, as of right now, she was sleeping, paper all around the table and her laptop blowing hot air she left it on. Her head phones were still in her ears and her pencil still stood up right in her had. The only thing that was out of place was her face, which was on the table, drooling out sleepy goo.

_ _ _

Ino sat on the couch, flipping through the channels, not even bothering to watch the TV. No, it was all an act to give off the aura that she was alright. She thought she was doing a good job since Sakura hasn't asked any questions yet.

She stared at the TV without really looking at it, but actually looking deeper, past it and its magic lights. What she was really doing was thinking on what Temari said. She knew Temari was only saying that to get to her, but it made her think… And make her feel terrible. This whole time she put past her, trying not to think about it and just act as if the whole thing was just some huge mistake that shouldn't be bothered to remember. But really, she always felt bad about the situation, feeling a ping in her heart every time something even came close to what had happen.

Temari's didn't even come **close**, she it **hit** the mark, dead on. Her heart had her guilty clench and her stomach kept making constant back flips. She tried to put it out of her mind, but that's what she had been doing for years now. And, finally, now that they were completely out, it was an impossible task to put them back.

And the thing that made her hurt worse was that the reason they moved wasn't even a good one… actually, it was far from that…

____________

_Ino sat at the dinner table, picking at her food. She lost her appetite from the information she just heard. Her father sat across from her, and her mother to her side, a hope smile on her face._

"_It won't be so bad honey, you'll make new friends and it's guaranteed that we won't move again after this." Her mom said the same hopeful smile on, trying to cheer her daughter up._

_Ino sat in silence, looking down at her food, her fork pushing it around. She smiled slightly, only for her mom. She knew how hard she tried to keep her happy these days. Ever since Sakura, Ino hadn't really been the same. She was no longer that care free girl anymore…_

_That was another thing, Sakura. That was what upset her the most. She was going to leave without being able to make up with her best- correction, former best friend. _

_Ino let out a sigh and shut her eyes tightly. Stupid stinging._

"_Don't dear. She will be alright. Plus, from her poor ninja skills, she doesn't even deserve to be here. We are moving for her sake. When we move, she won't be pathetic anymore!" Her father said, slamming down is fork, and evil glint in his eyes, "She will be the top, better then that… what was her name. Strawberry blossom?-"_

_Ino bubbled with anger, it slowly consuming her, "Her name is Sakura!" she yelled._

"_Sakura! That's it. Yes, she will even be better then her! Ha! She will bring respect to the Yamanaka family!" Her father finished determination in his eyes._

_Ino's anger bubbled over, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE GOOD IF YOU'RE NEVER AROUND? WHO IS SUPPOSED TO HELP ME IF YOU'RE SO STUCK UP YOUR JOBS ASS TO HELP YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?"_

_In a flash, her father was up, and slapped her across the face with a loud crack. Ino's eyes stung with tears that were streaming down while her father hovered over her, his eyes dangerous, "Don't you EVER say that. You don't know the sacrifices I'm doing just for you. Go to your room and pack. Tell your friends goodbye. We leave in a week. Anything that isn't packed is going to be left here. We don't have time for you to be lagging behind as usual."_

_Ino sat there, looking at her fathers feet instill her fathers voice boomed in, "NOW Ino."_

_She got up, startled, but slowly made her way up stairs. The last thing she heard was her mother asking a question, and her fathers reply._

"_Did you check with your work, to get confirm?"_

"_Don't worry about it, they don't even…._

____________

She never did hear the rest, but that night, her parents go into a fight. Back then, she didn't understand why. But now that she looks back on it, how stupid could she be? It made her shiver, all the clues that were in front of her…

Tears started to sting her eyes as her head flashed threw the memories. She closed her eyes tightly and she held her head. Those stupid memories, they could never leave her alone. How bad she just wanted to forget…

* * *

BAM. yes. not that long. but you. YES YOU. you review right now. and if you have an idea. PM ME. dont put it on the review. PM. . those who pm (private msg) me, you still have to review. pms dont count as reviews :D


	5. First Words

A/N-SO FANS. I managed to pick up the speed and get in one more update before the weekend is over. you owe this to one of, in my opinon, the greatest fan i have for this story.

chloe001122------- thts the one! reviewed me with so much excitment, i got excited too and started to write right after i read it :D. i am glad you LOVE my story so much, ppl like u keep me driven. :D

Also, one of you is confused about the last chapter. Sorry, for those who thought the last chap was about sakura saving ino. haha i thought i should move away fromt he constant back and forth, episode then savind thing. 33 but dont worry. from here on out, its gonna get REALL juicey :D

Now, for the show! though u might realize tht its getting shorter, dont u worry, it wont be like tht for long. i hate short chaps that keep you waiting. so ill try as hard as i can go get an update soon and make it longer.

**DISCLAMER**- **i do not own naruto. **Sucks, doesnt it :.

* * *

It was harder and harder for her to understand as the information seemed to speed by on the laptop. She clicked on a site, looking at the information. Hopeful, as she always was, she read one symptom that matched… then another… then another! But the then it stopped, taking it into a whole other direction. She clicked the back button, typing feverishly and clicking the site that wasn't purple(1). She read, her eyes flowing freely across the laptop, but then it drifted. She looked at a piece of gum wrapper on the table. It was Ino's when she as sitting over at the kitchen table 'reading' a magazine.

Sakura blinked a couple times then sighed in frustration and pushed the laptop away. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't focus. It was now a full week since Ino's last attack, and she watched as Ino became distant and out of it, to completely remote, so deeply into the stares and the silence that she literally went mute.

Sakura was worried, of course what friend wouldn't be? But also, she felt guilty. She has been ignoring it for awhile and felt it was her fault that it progressed. And it wasn't slowly; it seemed to gain momentum what, two days ago? God. What was she going to do, but that was the thing, what could she do? Now that noticed how fast Ino's state progressed, emotionally not medically, she couldn't seem to focus on her work.

She shut her eyes; she was acting as if this wasn't her **best friend**, as if this was just another patient dying. How was she here frustrated about how she couldn't focus on her work when she should be focusing on Ino anyway? Seriously, what the fuck?

Frustrated with herself, she placed her head on the table, not very lightly by the way. Taking a deep breath, she stood up. She as determined now, but we'll leave out the part how she should have been so long ago.

Sakura looked at the couch to see there was no Ino there. So, walking to her room, which was only a short distance, she planned out what she was going to do. She at least needed some type of floor to stand on; she couldn't do this as a spur of the moment.

Entering her room, she saw Ino lying down on her back, looking up at the ceiling. Her eyes traveled to the left slowly, finally stopping at Sakura. Sakura noticed that they looked emotionless. Ino lifted an eyebrow and Sakura sighed in response, "I have had enough Ino," Sakura started off, "No…that wasn't right… God I am so bad at these things. Only thing I'm good at is work…But you're my best friend and it just, well. Maybe I should start acting like a friend you know…" Sakura said, rubbing her neck and looking at the floor, "I…I miss you… you know…" She said, now looking directly into Ino's eyes, "This isn't you. This isn't Ino and it's just… well I know it's been years but…You used to tell me everything, remember?" Ino looked away, not saying a word. Sakura sighed again, "And you trusted me with everything… We just got back to being friends, but… You can't tell me that things have seemed to be back to normal with us…" Sakura looked at Ino, "You can't tell me… that I'm the only one who noticed this?"

Ino didn't say a word, and her eyes left Sakura's. Ino didn't like it, avoiding her eyes and her pain that was clear in her voice. But she had to protect herself, and Sakura, from the truth. Ino heard Sakura take a step, and as she talked, her voice seemed to quiver, trying to stay on the same voice line, but it seemed to go up and down. Ino's heart pinged, "Please don't lead me to believe that I'm the only one that thinks that… we are the same again…" Sakura listened to the heart breaking silence, "Are you telling me that we are just friends, not the best friends we used to be? The ones that could tell each other everything…" More silence… "I want to go back to that Ino," Sakura's voice quivering more, "I want you to trust me and tell me things again…"

Ino closed her eyes tightly, tears stinging her eyes, begging for her to let them slip out. But she wouldn't allow it. She wanted it too; she wanted to go back to the way things were. Was this secret worth losing her best friend again... Was it worth making Sakura and her strangers? This is how it will end if she didn't decide soon...she didn't want that, but as she tried to open her mouth to speak, she couldn't say anything, "Well fine," Sakura said softly, her voice breaking the line that it was carefully trying to stay on. It was broken, shattered, and the glass shards cut Ino deeply, making her wince, "It's just me then…"

Ino's heart broke as she thought Sakura was going to leave. This was the end. But relief flood through her, as Sakura continued, "But…I can't just let this go… There is something wrong with you… So I guess I'll just look pathetic and…beg my best friend to tell me…"

Ino couldn't help but open her eyes, choking back the sobs in the back of her throat. She knew Sakura probably thought she was being heartless right now. But that wasn't the case… The things that happened to her…She just couldn't seem to let it out. Something, somewhere, within her, wouldn't let it out. But this was her best friend. The one person in the world she could truly trust. She could tell Sakura… all she had to do is get out the first words, and things would flood out like it would when they were younger. It had always been like that. It was never easy telling Sakura things, but she always did.

Ino opened her mouth to speak; she tried to push the invisible wall that was keeping her from spilling the first words out. But it was too hard. She closed her mouth. She looked at Sakura, hoping her eyes were screaming that she wanted to tell her so bad. Praying that someone she would get the silent message.

Sakura saw Ino open her mouth and she closed it again. Tears started to fall from, rolling down Sakura's cheek, "Please Ino…just tell me what is wrong with you," Sakura said, her broken voice. "Something happened…Something important…Something horrible…" Sakura said, looking at Ino. Sakura's heart was hurting, she knew what she was saying was true… Something horrible had happened.

Sakura stood there, and watched Ino open her mouth again.

Ino opened her mouth again, pushing with all her might. Then finally… the first words came out, along with the tears she had been holding in the whole time, "…My father…"

* * *

(1)- you know how you google or yahoo somthing, and if you already went on a site before, it has it high lighted in purple. yea, thats wat i mean. if you dont, try it :D

SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER :D i hate those too. but, this was just a comformation tht it is, indeed, her father. im sure you all new so its like "bla i new tht." and others its like, "OMG ITS OBVIOUS HOW COME I DIDNT REALIZE?!" and then for the other others, its like "wth i didnt get tht one bit!" for those ppl right there, i advise u to read my story, again. again. AND again.

love you fans you keep readin, i keep writtin. doesnt hurt to interview ;). *muah* *muah* KISSES FOR MY FANS love yall to death. and also, whenever she updates, check out BROKEN. its pretty good, and shes a prefectionist, so her story is like freaking awsome.

loves. out.


	6. Dominos without

A/N- OMG i was true to my word and updated this weekend YAY MEEE! but i wasnt true to making it longer, yup. im sorry i really am. ill try harder, yea? SOOOOO anyway. as you can see, and prolly excited about, that i have 2 updates at the same time!!! *looks crazy shaking arms above head* i no right! so exciting! woo woo.

Now heres the un exciting part. the one that just deflaits your happiness. These two updates, are in fact, the same ones! lmao i didnt mean to trick you, lmao! i could have just let you read and find out for yourself. lol tht would be horrible tho. ANYWAY. so i was writting and i was putting in _these slanted words right here, italic,_ as my thoughts in the story to help u get it. and then i was thinking, well lets do one without. and omg you guys, i loved the one without. I thought it was great, so i desided to put them both up. One without, seeing if you could get wat sakura/me were actually think and one with, just regulare wihout. and i absoulutly love this one right here. its my fav, i think it has magic and then the other one just ends the magic and tell ur flat out. you now

its upsetting really, but i already desided imma give u both cuz i love you all! ya im awsome :D

DISCLAMER- i do not own naruto. BUMMER

* * *

Sakura blinked, as if it would rid the confusion away, "Your… Father?"

___

"_Why don't you want to have the sleep over at your place?" The five year old Sakura asked as they walked through the field, a short cut to their home._

"_My dad doesn't work tonight." The five year old Ino answered, she sounded kind of nervous._

"_Does it matter?" Sakura asked, confused and watched as Ino looked at her with eyes she couldn't define then, but they were sad and worried. Confused and saying so many other words._

"_Yes… It does…"_

_____

Sakura's eyebrows came together as she narrowed her tear filled eyes at the floor trying to remember, "I don't think… I ever met him." Sakura said finally, looking up at Ino with the same look. She didn't get it, what about her father? She opened her mouth to ask only for Ino to continue. But not in the speed she did when she was nervous, but in a slow tentative way, almost straining.

"My father…was all about titles…" Ino's expression was strained, "And very competitive… He was… A lot of things. He had degrees in everything that dealt with the human body. Even in biological engineering. But what he really dealt with was… microbiology…" Ino closed her eyes. The strained expression still on but the words seemed to flow easier, "He was absorbed by it… even mom said so. He was always working, wither it was for the company or he was just studying what he liked most about microbiology. Viruses."

She paused, her eyes still closed and now sitting up, she sat there. She continued slowly, "He was…fascinated…on how viruses could not be treated by Antibiotics and can even pass by the immune system with no problem. The only things that could cure them were antiviral drugs, but only the life threatening ones He was absorbed…" She took in a shaky breath, "So he opened up a research committee with a group of workers who were willing to the work for extra pay. The research was for…" Ino hitched. She swallowed a breath and tried again, "The research was for creating a new virus of some sort. One that would heighten shinobi's ability, making them stronger and have more endurance, having to rest just for a short while and they were able to come back and fight again… It was meant for things like wars or high classed missions…" She paused again and Sakura began to wonder how she knew all of this. Even Sakura didn't hear about this in any type record of any thing that came close to this. "My father, of course, was the first to crack the code, and only in a couple of months."

"So he cracked it first because he was competitive?" Sakura asked, tears now dried up and she looked normal again.

Ino blinked, completely forgetting Sakura was there in the room. She looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"You said your father was all about titles and was very competitive…"

Ino blinked again and then smiled, but it wasn't warm. It was cold and it didn't reach her eyes, "Ha. No. He cracked it because he was that absorbed. To everyone else, this was just a side project that if worked, would be a break through. None believed in it, they just did it for the extra money. My father did it for... another reason."

Sakura felt her pump hard, like it hurt and made her breathing stop for a seconds. This was wrong, what she said was wrong.

"He worked on this twenty four-seven. He ate when he needed to, and he slept a couple of hours a day."

"But one day you said that your father wasn't working that night." Sakura said. There was something wrong about this. There was something that wasn't right. And in the back of her head, she knew what wasn't right, but she pushed that thought away. It couldn't be…

"He wasn't," Ino replied, emotionless without hesitation, she knew what Sakura was talking about, "I knew if we had a sleep over at my house we'd be noisy and he'd yell and you'd… see some things that you just shouldn't have to see…"

Her stomach was now in so much pain it was unbearable.

"The virus was called Toriga." Ino said, staring off.

"Trigger?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes. It had a special trigger to activate the virus. There was nothing that was small enough to mix in the virus for it would trigger from the outside of the body…"

"…How was it triggered?"

Ino then closed her eyes again. "By emotions."

Sakura's stomach lurched and she felt as if she had to throw up. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to breath. The thought she locked away was now in her head, and in a soft shaky whisper, she let it come out, "You said your father did all of this for… another reason?"

Ino turned to Sakura with a soft smile on her face, "It was for me…"

And as it was confirmed the pain just intensified…There was more to it…

Then Sakura realized why it hurt so much, why things felt so wrong. Her sixth sense was right, there was something wrong, but she was wrong about what exactly it was. She started to shake her head and tears started to sting her eyes.

Ino eyes turned pained and pleading as she watched her friend realize, "I was always weaker then you. He was competitive. He wanted me to be stronger than-"

"You weren't weak!" Sakura yelled, cutting Ino off, she knew what word was next. Shaking her head continuously, trying to ignore that the pain suddenly disappeared, confirming her worst fear, "Just because I studied more didn't mean you were weak!"

"That might be true but," Ino smile looked warm but it was strained. She was trying to comfort Sakura, trying to let her know that she didn't blame her, "You were stronger then me, he wanted me stronger than-"

".." Sakura repeated to herself, tears now streaming.

"You…" Ino finally finished.

Then there was silence. Ear ringing silence. Sakura tears spilled quietly as her stomach now churning of guilt. The room was dark now, the sun that was shining through the window that seemed like moments ago, was now gone. The only thing you saw were the two dark figures, one standing near the door, another on the bed.

She took a step back, towards the door.

Ino noticed the movement through the darkness, "It wasn't your fault Sakura…"

Sakura took another step back.

…She realized…

"You didn't even know" Ino tried to reason.

Sakura took another step.

…Who tipped the first domino…

"And I should have made up with you anyway."

Sakura took another step, grabbing the knob.

…She watched…

"But I was stupid. Afraid. Weak."

…As the dominos fell in her mind…

"I should have been stronger." Ino's voice cracked, and Sakura could hear tears coming.

…She just wondered…

Sakura opened the door, crying she stepped out. She stopped before closing the door, "I'm sorry…" and with that, she left Ino in the dark.

…If Ino figured out too…

* * *

See See! MAGICAL. leaves you wondering and trying to figure out what she means. makes u stop and think!

and now, for the with!


	7. Dominos with

A/N- And this is WITH my thoughts in there, the _(words inside this that are slanted). _i was going to put just this one up, but i thought maybe i should do one with and without so yea. not much more to say enjoy s2( if you have any type of imagination, you could see tht s2 is a lop sided heart. gogogo see if u can see it and tell me in a review lmao)

**DISCLAMER- i do not own Naruto. **I know right, its like their rubbing it in since i have to do it twice in one day :(

* * *

Sakura blinked, as if it would rid the confusion away, "Your… Father?"

___

"_Why don't you want to have the sleep over at your place?" The five year old Sakura asked as they walked through the field, a short cut to their home._

"_My dad doesn't work tonight." The five year old Ino answered, she sounded kind of nervous._

"_Does it matter?" Sakura asked, confused and watched as Ino looked at her with eyes she couldn't define then, but they were sad and worried. Confused and saying so many other words._

"_Yes… It does…"_

_____

Sakura's eyebrows came together as she narrowed her tear filled eyes at the floor trying to remember, "I don't think… I ever met him." Sakura said finally, looking up at Ino with the same look. She didn't get it, what about her father? She opened her mouth to ask only for Ino to continue. But not in the speed she did when she was nervous, but in a slow tentative way, almost straining.

"My father…was all about titles…" Ino's expression was strained, "And very competitive… He was… A lot of things. He had degrees in everything that dealt with the human body. Even in biological engineering. But what he really dealt with was… microbiology…" Ino closed her eyes. The strained expression still on but the words seemed to flow easier, "He was absorbed by it… even mom said so. He was always working, wither it was for the company or he was just studying what he liked most about microbiology. Viruses."

She paused, her eyes still closed and now sitting up, she sat there. She continued slowly, "He was…fascinated…on how viruses could not be treated by Antibiotics and can even pass by the immune system with no problem. The only things that could cure them were antiviral drugs, but only the life threatening ones He was absorbed…" She took in a shaky breath, "So he opened up a research committee with a group of workers who were willing to the work for extra pay. The research was for…" Ino hitched. She swallowed a breath and tried again, "The research was for creating a new virus of some sort. One that would heighten shinobi's ability, making them stronger and have more endurance, having to rest just for a short while and they were able to come back and fight again… It was meant for things like wars or high classed missions…" She paused again and Sakura began to wonder how she knew all of this. Even Sakura didn't hear about this in any type record of any thing that came close to this. "My father, of course, was the first to crack the code, and only in a couple of months."

"So he cracked it first because he was competitive?" Sakura asked, tears now dried up and she looked normal again.

Ino blinked, completely forgetting Sakura was there in the room. She looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"You said your father was all about titles and was very competitive…"

Ino blinked again and then smiled, but it wasn't warm. It was cold and it didn't reach her eyes, "Ha. No. He cracked it because he was that absorbed. To everyone else, this was just a side project that if worked, would be a break through. None believed in it, they just did it for the extra money. My father did it for... another reason."

_(There is a sixth sense)_

Sakura felt her pump hard, like it hurt and made her breathing stop for a seconds. This was wrong, what she said was wrong.

"He worked on this twenty four-seven. He ate when he needed to, and he slept a couple of hours a day."

"But one day you said that your father wasn't working that night." Sakura said. There was something wrong about this. There was something that wasn't right. And in the back of her head, she knew what wasn't right, but she pushed that thought away. It couldn't be…

_(The sense of knowing)_

"He wasn't," Ino replied, emotionless without hesitation, she knew what Sakura was talking about, "I knew if we had a sleep over at my house we'd be noisy and he'd yell and you'd… see some things that you just shouldn't have to see…"

Her stomach was now in so much pain it was unbearable.

_(Often it comes.)_

"The virus was called Toriga(1)." Ino said, staring off.

"Trigger?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Yes. It had a special trigger to activate the virus. There was nothing that was small enough to mix in the virus for it would trigger from the outside of the body…"

_(Often ignored)_

"…How was it triggered?"

Ino then closed her eyes again. "By emotions."

_(But other times, we obey it.)_

Sakura's stomach lurched and she felt as if she had to throw up. Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to breath. The thought she locked away was now in her head, and in a soft shaky whisper, she let it come out, "You said your father did all of this for… another reason?"

_(No matter how much we don't like the outcome.)_

Ino turned to Sakura with a soft smile on her face, "It was for me…"

And as it was confirmed the pain just intensified…There was more to it…

Then Sakura realized why it hurt so much, why things felt so wrong. Her sixth sense was right, there was something wrong, but she was wrong about what exactly it was. She started to shake her head and tears started to sting her eyes.

Ino eyes turned pained and pleading as she watched her friend realize, "I was always weaker then you. He was competitive. He wanted me to be stronger than-"

"You weren't weak!" Sakura yelled, cutting Ino off, she knew what word was next. Shaking her head continuously, trying to ignore that the pain suddenly disappeared, confirming her worst fear, "Just because I studied more didn't mean you were weak!"

"That might be true but," Ino smile looked warm but it was strained. She was trying to comfort Sakura, trying to let her know that she didn't blame her, "You were stronger then me, he wanted me stronger than-"

".." Sakura repeated to herself, tears now streaming.

"You…" Ino finally finished.

Then there was silence. Ear ringing silence. Sakura tears spilled quietly as her stomach now churning of guilt. The room was dark now, the sun that was shining through the window that seemed like moments ago, was now gone. The only thing you saw were the two dark figures, one standing near the door, another on the bed.

She took a step back, towards the door.

Ino noticed the movement through the darkness, "It wasn't your fault Sakura…"

_(But Sakura started all of this. It was a chain reaction like dominos falling. And the first one that fell was when Sakura said they weren't friends anymore.)_

Sakura took another step back. She realized this.

"You didn't even know" Ino tried to reason.

_(The second domino was becoming rivals. Sakura studied hard and practiced harder just so she could beat Ino, trying to win the stupid competition. She cut off everything they had together, threading it back together with rivalry.)_

Sakura took another step. She knew this.

"And I should have made up with you anyway."

_(After continuously beating Ino all that came after that was gloating, pushing Ino further away. Not giving her a reason to believe that she stilled cared or was anything else but ex best friends.)_

Sakura took another step, grabbing the knob. It was sinking in now as the dominos fell in her mind.

"But I was stupid. Afraid. Weak."

_Leaving Ino to leave without saying bye. Leaving her to believe she was nothing, to Sakura and to her father.._

"I should have been stronger." Ino's voice cracked, and Sakura could hear tears coming.

_(With that, Ino was left alone, blaming herself and taking it proudly. Of course she didn't complain. Of course she didn't tell Sakura till now.… and now here she was here, asking Sakura for help and Sakura couldn't fix anything.)_

Sakura opened the door, crying she stepped out. Before stopped before closing the door, "I'm sorry…" and with that, she left Ino in the dark.

* * *

(1)- my lame attempt for some japennese, im sure its not right but wat ever :(

Anyway, there you go, with and without. Tell me how u like it, give me your thoughts. Tell me which one was clearer, or if you liked the way i did it. or if i spoiled anything. i feel as if i did since i put my thoughts in there and not let u figure it out. or save it for another chap. it was like Magic for the chap without, and then magic disappears for the chap with.

LOVE YOU FANS. GIMME UR THOUGHTS.

out.


	8. Baby it's Fact

A/N- Hey folks! been awhile hasnt it? well i didnt want to break another promise, as in not making it a long chap, so i have been working this up just for yall. Sorry for the long wait, i have been having some trouble and bla bla, life is life. :) least you have it now. And on a saterday, isnt that great! i would have LOVED to have posted it on friday, but i JUST finished and its like 5 41 am :D yea, im dedicated for you fans. Anyway. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own Naruto. **A drag i know.

* * *

I didn't know what else to do. I wanted to stay- no. that wasn't right. I knew I HAD to stay, but I wanted to run as far as I could. Away from here. Away from the truth.

I wasn't fooling anyone, not even myself. I knew I couldn't run away from it. How could I? It was already in my brain, branded with an iron hot rod. It burned, and like a fresh wound, it sneered with pain as I touched it.

What reaction would anyone have if they gotten to close to a wound?... they'd jerk away. I guess that's what I was doing, moving quickly as possible away from the sneering pain… from the fresh wound.

I went towards the door. I didn't want to, it was my reaction. I couldn't stop my reaction. Tears started to run down my cheek quietly as my mind started to skim over everything that just happened.

Me.

Ino.

Virus.

Her father.

All my fault.

I winced and jerked away as I skimmed over the deepest part of the wound. Her father and all my fault…

"I can't be saved…"

My heart thuds to a stop… That was Ino's voice…

It was final now… I had to leave here.

I guess I was moving mechanically, because I didn't notice I was outside till I felt the chilly gentle breeze running ghostly like against my skin, walking away from the apartment door. Where was I going to go? No. I didn't matter. What mattered was to get away from here… Far away from here.

I stepped down slowly towards the dark ominous pit. There was no moon out tonight, and strangely, the stars weren't shining. It made it impossible to walk down the stairs. I ended up falling to my knees as I was on the last step. I could feel the road make its mark on the pair of my knees, but I couldn't feel the pain it caused.

Numbness?

Didn't matter. I mechanically straightened back up and walked down the dark road. Now that I looked ahead, it seemed endless.

My mind was fuzzy, and things started to blur together. Good. It meant the distance was working.

I kept walking, and I was sure if someone was watching me from behind, the only thing they'd see was me being engulfed my darkness. The cold, damp, comforting darkness.

___Ino

It was… quiet. No. There had to be something else to it. I don't know why but...This silence…this loneliness…this solitude...it was unbearable. And I…I can't handle it. Admitting that to myself, I felt weak. I couldn't help the fact that my heart thudded with pain as Sakura left. The last thing I wanted was to be alone… I feel as if I'm not the same independent Ino that used to live by herself and handle this… sickness… Have I become what I have feared? Gotten used to this life of depending on someone else to save me… Look at me… I actually sound like I can be saved. I laugh.

"I can't be saved…" I blink. It startled me that I said that out loud. I shake my head; I needed to think positive…for me… and for Sakura.

Sakura…

I've become so attached to her. Again. I don't know how, really, I don't understand. I'm over her…

…

I thought I was over her…

I sigh, closing my eyes; cracks of dry tears rub against them as I do so. I rub my them, trying to soothe myself. I swore to myself I wouldn't let this happen. I couldn't let this happen! I just got her back! I always imagined things different when I thought about seeing her again. We would be friends, tell each other everything again… We would be the exact opposite of what we were when I left…

My ears perk at a familiar noise… A door shutting. I shake my head, ridding the thoughts away and my ears tune into the silence. I hear soft steps, fading slowly… Doors closing and footsteps…?

She… Left?

My eyes widen in disbelief. Sakura left… My heart crumbles unwillingly, the pain unbearable. She didn't just leave me in this room, she left the whole house. Tears start to sting my eyes as I suddenly have the urge to cry again, to crumble down and cry until my eyes feel dry and nothing comes out anymore. I was alone… Again… Just like I was before…she left me…again...

No. I can't blame that loneliness on her. I should have told someone… I should have gone for help… But he was my father. No matter how much the hate spread through my body, along with the hurt, I couldn't change the fact that he was my father. Even know I still don't think I ridded of the comforting idea that he was just doing it all to help me, to once give me something I could be proud of… To make me smile again…

I shake my head again. I don't want to think anymore. I want peace, and I guess this solitude is what I need; maybe that's what Sakura needs too.

My stomach lurches and my hairs start to rise all over my body. Danger? No. It something else.

Sakura.

Something was wrong…

___Sakura

Comfort. That was what I was suspecting. But the silence just made it easier for my thoughts to run through my head. I didn't want this; I didn't want to think anymore. I wanted to just… I don't know what I wanted. But right now I just want peace, but even that is unattainable. All that is left is rage. Pure hate and rage for myself and Ino's father. I can't do anything about myself, but I could do something about Ino's father…

My fist tightens into a firm ball as I try to suppress my anger. The sadness was there, evaporated with the heat of the hatred, pain, and rage. I stop walking, closing my eyes and taking breaths. I shouldn't have left, now I was vulnerable to my anger that I always had a problem in containing. I do better then Naruto, but I'm no God, I can't even handle this.

I take deeper, slower, breaths, hoping to calm my sudden quicken breath. My nose flares as my rage continues to consume me. I try not to think about anything, to meditate. I am a Shonobi Ninja; I shouldn't be showing my feelings. I should know how to control them. I keep telling myself that, but nothing is working.

The same thoughts running through my head, the same two words, spoken in chocked out soft sobs by a grown woman that made her seem like a small vulnerable child.

"..My father..."

Those two small words enraged me, bring out the part of me that I tried to keep at bay, that inside voice that spoke nothing but my true thoughts. It never lied while it fed my anger, and that was what made it hard.

**Her father did this to her. He's not much of a father at all.**

I shake my head, trying to rid the voice away as it spoke nothing but the facts of which my deepest thoughts held.

**He deserves to burn in hell. **

_No_. I try to tell myself.

**He deserves to suffer just like Ino had, all those years alone we left her there alone. Trapped. We could have saved her. She would have told us.**

I can't seem to breathe normal, it's becoming hard and labored, me having to work for every quick gulp of air. I try to maintain the air I have, but it seems to leak out from someplace else, making me take extra breaths just to hold me together.

**So much pain that he has caused. So much pain we put her in. And now, she is causing pain to herself. She's starting to destroy-**

"NO!" I yell. I start drawing in deeper breaths much faster. "No. No. No. NO!" I screamed. The truth was breaking me apart, cracking me slowly. I can't handle this. I'm going to lose it.

___Ino

I jump out the bed. How could I be so stupid?! I know what happens when Sakura tries to handle too much by herself.

--

_The five year old Sakura sat under the tree, holding back sobs and tears as the other kids teased her about her pink hair. She took deep breaths, mumbling to herself with a smile that everything was alright, and the kids didn't know what they were talking about. Just like her parents said, pink hair was unique, just like she was. Why would she want normal hair like everyone else? This made her different, and different was good._

_But the children continued to tease as Sakura comforted her, yelling harsh words. _

_Sakura took more breaths, but it was starting to get harder. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, but now she was panting. She opened her eyes and looked around frantically, wondering where all the air went as her chest started to tighten. She tried to take deep breaths but she couldn't breathe. She started to panic._

_The kids continued to laugh and call names, but a small blonde child pushed her way through the crowd. Her soft blue eyes fell upon the small Sakura. Her eyes widened as she saw Sakura grab her chest. _

_Sakura started to speak, softly at first, "I can't breathe…" _

_The kids didn't notice, laughing away louder and louder. Sakura felt as if walls were now closing around her, and only laughter surrounded her._

"_I can't breathe!" Sakura said more panicky, taking more deep breaths. Nothing was helping and tears started to slip her eyes. _

"_I can't breathe!" she spoke again._

_The small blue eyed blonde ran next to the Sakura, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, _

"_Calm down. Stop breathing so quick, calm down." The girl tried to explain, but the laughter was too loud, and Sakura was too much of panic to understand._

"_SHUT UP!" The blonde yelled at the children. They slowly stopped laughing, looking down at the girl, "Can't you see there's something wrong with her?!" _

_The blue eyed child turned her attention back to Sakura, "Stop breathing so quick, calm down. Just breathe slowly, not so deep, ok?" She said in a calm soothing voice. _

_Sakura nodded, breathing slower and regular breaths. Soon, her breathing was back to normal. By then, all the kids left, the blonde child scaring them all away, yelling at them about how mean they were._

_Sakura sniffled, looking up at the girl for the first time. _

_The girl smiled down at Sakura, "Feeling better?" Sakura nodded slowly, "Good. My name is Ino, what's your name?"_

"_Sa- Sakura." Sakura chocked out between the tears and sobs._

"_Sakura. That's a good name. Well Sakura, stop crying, ok? They won't bother you again; I'll make sure of it."_

_Sakura smiled slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Ino smiled back._

"_From now on, we are best friends. I'll look out for you ok?..."_

_----_

I run for my phone, but all the sudden, I hear a knock at the door. I blink, surprised, but it only lasted for a second in till I was running for the door. I yank open the door, and what I find is totally unexpected. I expected Sakura, and if it wasn't her, I expected Naruto or Sasuke or even both! But what I find is the exact opposite of what I expected. Temari.

I stare at her in disbelief. I didn't have time for her, and I had a sudden urge to just slam the door in her face.

"Uh…" She said a bit embarrassment from their last encounter, "I came to come check on things… Only reason I came so late is because I thought you would be sleep while Sakura was awake doing research or something. But I see you're awake…"

I stand there, contemplating on wither I should yell for her to leave and slam the door or just keep her here as I try to figure out where exactly Sakura was.

I didn't have time.

I grabbed Temari and jerked her inside.

She looked as if she was about to yell and curse, but she looked at me for the first time, and noticed something was wrong. I didn't have time for that either. I turn around and look for my phone, maybe Sakura took her phone with her. Even though I knew the thought was doubtful, my heart still crumbled when I saw that her phone was right next to mine.

"Hey, you need to calm down. You might have an attack stressing out like that." Temari stated, as she saw me pace. Really, I didn't know why I was pacing; I need to go outside search for her.

My eyes widen as I processed what Temari just said. I spin around and eye her, she stares stright back. "We'll talk about that later, right now we have some trouble."

"What's up blondey? Can't remember where you stashed your hooker money?"

I brush it off, "It's Sakura," I say, as I run and grab my shoes, putting them on. I grab my phone and dial Naruto's number.

"What about her?" Temari asks, sounding a bit more serious now.

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice on the phone.

"Naruto, get up, and wake up Sasuke."

Naruto shot into alertness. I could hear jumping out his bed and putting on clothes. It made me smile that he was so serious when he needed to be, not even asking questions like a moron.

"Hello! I'm talking to you! What the hell is wrong with Sakura?!" Temari yelled, her voice sounded urgent and… Scared.

Next I heard was three loud bangs against a door, "Sasuke, wake up, we have an emergency… Ino, what is this about?" Naruto asked as I heard a door squeak open.

"Sakura. She left. We… got into a fight. I thought she just left to cool down in till I felt that something was wrong. Then I remembered…." My voiced tailed off. It was me silently asking him if he knew.

"Remembered what?" Temari asked urgently, getting upset she wasn't getting the full story.

"How upset was she?" Naruto asked, his voice darkened.

"…Very." I reply, guilt poking at my stomach.

"Me and Sasuke will spread and search, you should stay and wait."

"NO!" I yelled, "There is no way in hell I'm going to sit here and wait for you all to find her. You need more then just two people to find her."

"Fine," Naruto said, not sounding a bit torn, I guess it's because he already has his mind set on his mission. Finding Sakura. I knew if I put my full trust and belief in him, he wouldn't let me down.

"Ino." He said, catching me right before I hung up, "What exactly happened that you remembered that is such an emergency?..."

I paused, "She is having a serious problem that I'm sure you of all people would understand which is why I called you and no one else."

___Sakura

My breaths get deeper after every one I take. I no longer have any control over my breathing as it gets shorter. Tears are running down my face and the choking sobs that were coming out weren't helping me regain any type of control.

**We don't need to try to deny the truth when so much as been shoved in front of us. I know it, and if I know it, then you know it too.**

A hard sob shoved its way up, making me lurch forward in the process.

**She is destroying herself. That constant turning on and off must have some type of negative side effect.**

Another one broke through, lurching me forward. I gasped for air to reach my lungs, but it wasn't working. I was getting light headed. My breaths were too deep and quick, I knew this, but I couldn't seem to calm down.

And I knew what was the only thing that could calm me down.

___ Ino

I hung up the phone and practically jogged to the door.

"What the hell is going on?!" Temari yells. She's impatient and worried, and her voice shows it, but I give her credit for not standing there pointlessly and yelling. She was right next to me as I jumped off the rail and landed cat like on my feet on the ground.

"We need to find Sakura." I state simply. I was trying to control my emotions; I didn't need to show my uselessness by having an episode. I run and jump on a tree branch, continuing to jump skillfully as possible along with going as fast as I could. My tone in all my sense, my ears perk for any unusual noise and my nose for any unusual sent, coffee maybe. I couldn't help that Sakura always seemed to smell like coffee, she usually drank it while she worked.

"I know that, could you give me more information?" Temari replied, irritated.

"What else do you want to know? Your main focus should be trying to find her."

"If you'd just tell me what's going on!"

I stop, sick and tired of this one particular blonde "You don't need to know!" I yell. It was true, she didn't. Sakura was already dealing with me; she didn't need to deal with Temari looking at her differently.

"You're the one that stepped out of her life-"Temari tried, but failed as I cut her off.

"And you're just the one that stepped in and loved her **like** I did, but **never **in your **life** did you, or will you ever, love her as **much **as I did," I said, venom and hatred and jealously stringing along in the most truthful words I could have ever spoken, "Not even Naruto can compare. I loved her, protected her, and was by her side through the end. I didn't like Sasuke, and some stupid rumor tore us apart. And even then I was protecting her, making sure no one ever tried to hurt her, but only from the distance. I was angry that she gave up on us so quickly just because of some stupid rumor. Throw me away, **me**, the one who saved her from it all. But that's all I did, I saved her and gave her a push, and she soared on her own ever since then."

I shook my head slowly, looking at the ground from the branch I was standing realized how much I resented how me and Sakura tore apart. I continue, this time in a soft voice, litter free of hate, venom, and jealousy, just filled with sorrow, "Please don't act like you took my place. To tell you the truth, I would want anything else in the world to happen instead of that."

There was silence and the wind picked up, blowing me and Temari's hair. My nose twitched as I picked up a firmilar sent.

Coffee.(1)

My ears perk, "Do you smell that?" I ask Temari, my senses on full alert.

"The wind blew from the west, let's move." Temari said, already jumping quickly to the branch ahead. I follow quickly, constantly looking around.

I saw her, she was on the ground, and she was crying. I could tell only because of her jumping forward every few seconds. She was sobbing… "Temari!" I yell. She nods and me and her are both at her side, but only one of us is kneeling next to Sakura. Me.

____

Ino kneeled down next to Sakura, noticing she was holding her chest, "Sakura, you need to calm down." Ino's voice was calm, yet clear and demanding.

"I. Cant. Breathe, "Sakura gasped between the breaths.

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down next to Sakura.

"What's wrong with her?!" Naruto asked panically and demanding in a yelling tone, kneeling down on the opposite side of Sakura.

"She's having a panic attack, she can't breathe." Sasuke stated, his tone quivered between breaking point, him also kneeling, "You need to calm down Naruto, you'll just add to her panic."

Ino was grateful for Sasuke's cool head, "Sakura, listen to me." Ino said calmly and soothingly, "Calm, slow breaths. Not so deep and fast. Normal breaths."

But even as Ino tried to calm her Sakura continued.

"Look at me Sakura," Sakura turned her face towards Ino, and Ino looked Sakura dead in the eyes "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. I believe you can save me, not anyone else but you. So everything will be alright, you just need to calm down."

Sakura's breath slowly started to even. And soon she was breathing back to normal, but right afterwards, she fell backwards, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her eyelids falling. Ino caught her and picked her up smoothly. Naruto looked over Ino's shoulder, "Is she going to be alright?" He sounded afraid and Ino never heard that from him before.

The sun started to rise and birds started to chirp, "Yeah. She just needs some rest. I'll take her home."

"Well we'll come-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off, "No Naruto, we are going home."

Naruto looked at him with disbelief, "What do you mean?! Sakura-"

"Is safe with Ino. We will visit Sakura later."

Sasuke gave him a look; it lasted three seconds before he turned his attention to Ino. He gave her a nod "I'll leave her to you." He said in a firm tone. He then kicked off the earth and disappeared. Ino looked down at Sakura, her peace and calm features making her smile, but it didn't go up to her eyes. Naruto came up, his voice soft, "I don't really understand. How am I suppose to understand what just happened to her?"

Ino remained silent for a second before answering, "She has a problem with holding things in." Ino started, but paused, thinking, "She can hold things in just fine, but some things she just needs help with… And well… What had happened is just like the Nine Tails coming out of you."

Naruto was silent, and Ino felt his piercing stare, but it only lasted seconds in till he nodded once firmly, "Call us if you need anything." He then turned his attention to Sakura. Leaning down slowly, he placed a careful kiss on her forehead, "Feel better Sakura." He whispered to her softly in her ear. And with that, he was gone.

Ino turned around to head home, when she noticed that Temari was still standing there, being quiet. Ino almost forgot she was there. As Ino opened her mouth to speak Temari spook "I'll swing by tomorrow to check on things. Call me if you need anything." And with that, she left, not before Ino catching the look on her face. She couldn't quiet describe it, but she knew it was mixture of a lot of emotions, one of them pain.

Ino looked down at Sakura again. She looked over all of the pinkettes feature, the pink hair that fell in layers, some laid flat against her forehead because of the sweat. There were bags under her eyes from the lose of sleep. Her mouth hung slightly opened as she breathed in evenly as her chest rose smoothly. And the last feature that Ino always loved for some reason, was her coffee scent, it was the most unusual part about her. You see Sakura, you think pink, you hear her name, you think cherry blossom. When you breathe in her scent, you expect something flowery and soft, but what you get is something as craving and jittery as coffee, not something smooth and sailing as a flower. Ino loved every inch of Sakura's body.

Ino took her first step east, walking back to her new home. Looking down every so often, more and more old thoughts flooding her mind every time she looked at sakura's face.

It was a firmilar seen in Sakura's apartment, though this time all in the early afternoon. The TV flickered its light against the wall, but not owning much as the daylight hugged most of it. Ino sat on the couch, remote in hand facing the TV, but she was fast asleep, her eyes shifting under her eyelids every so often from a dream. In her lap curled a sleeping Sakura, her arms to her chest, her head laid across Ino's breast.

Sakura started to stir, her eyes lazily opening. She blinked a couple of times, taking in her surroundings. Shifting, she looked up to see Ino sleeping. Unconsciously, she snuggled more into Ino, letting a small yawn slip.

But the shift woke Ino up. Her eyes blinked open, a bit confused. She looked down at Sakura, and when she noticed she was awake. She also noticed that Sakura looked much more, alive? She didn't look so tired and didn't have the usual bags under her eyes. She was simply young, waking up and enjoying her day. Ino smiled down at Sakura and Sakura smiled sleepily back. Ino couldn't help but take in how beautiful she thought Sakura was, when she didn't look so aged and stressed. Not only that, she was also laying on Ino, which made her heart skip a beat a little when she felt the body heat transfer because they were so close, and her stomach did the classic butterfly effect. Ino closed her eyes, cursing herself in her head. She knew what was happening.

Sakura yawned again and shifted again, closer to Ino. She nuzzled into Ino more, loving how comfortable she was. Sleeping on Ino was better then sleeping on a pillow.

Sakura let her eyes slip back down as she continued to get comfortable. As she continued Ino's heart fluttered, which Sakura caught as her ears twitched. Her eyes opened as she continued to listen to Ino's heart beat, which was really abnormal. Sakura's eyes turned confused as she tried to figure the cause. _It's like she had just been scared or something_, Sakura thought to herself. _But that doesn't make sense. Nothing could have scared her so why… _Sakura tailed off. Her eyes widened suddenly, but as she did so Ino coughed.(2) The cough sounded so close to Sakura, as if it were right in her ear. Then, Sakura suddenly realized where exactly she had been nuzzling at.

Sakura jumped up, her face and neck heated with red, "Oh, uh. Sorry." She sputtered out.

Ino smiled lightly, "It's alright," she said, holding back the disappointment she felt that Sakura just suddenly jumped away, "You passed out after, er, what happened."

Sakura's mind replied her last memories, and a familiar ping of hurt came back. Her eyes shifted to the left as things started to register. Sakura stood and Ino sat in silence for a couple of seconds, not knowing what to do or say. Ino peered up at Sakura to see her face get back to normal, tired and aged.

"Well," Sakura said a bit cheery. It wasn't her voice, it was her actions, how she was presenting herself, she was radiating a cheerful attitude. But her voice betrayed her, and Ino could automatically tune into the flat, emotionless, voice she was giving out, "I'm thinking coffee and a little lunch." Sakura looks at the clock and shakes her head with a chuckle "We slept all day, so guessing dinner and some coffee. Actually, that sounds really good."

Ino blinked and frowned, getting up and making her way to the kitchen also. Sakura felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise as Ino came close. "So, what do you want? You know what? I'm in a Choji special mood! Maybe some ribs, or even some special ramen. I swear his recipes are so good." Sakura wasn't talking normal, she sounded…fake. She turned around to see Ino right there, she did a nervous laugh and avoided her entirely this time, practically on the counter as she tried to squeeze past Ino.

Ino winced. Sakura was going out her way to not even come close to her. Yet a few moments ago she was so close to Ino.

Sakura looked through the refrigerator. She found a white box with a note attached to it.

"Dinner"

Sakura recognized the hand writing, it was Sasuke's.

Sakura almost hopped the counter again, as she tried to squeeze past Ino without touching her.

Ino's eyes turned pained.

"So," Sakura said again with a cheery attitude, "Naruto and Sasuke came by, most have been pretty soon, the food is still sort of warm. I'm guessing we just missed them. So looks like we got ramen, of course, we have some of Sasuke's rice and sausage with gravy. Yum! It's to die for Ino. Watch, you'll beg for more."

"Sakura…"

"And it looks like Temari handled deserts. Only reason I know is because I see her favorite dumplings in here. She probably put it in here just to show that she has been checking on me. Oh, speaking of checking, I need to get in touch with Master. I'm sure she's furious about how I haven't updated her in a bit."

"Sakura." Ino said again.

"Alright Ino, alright, I'll hurry up. But I know what you mean, I'm starving too." Sakura laughed.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, her voice broken. Ino tried hard to keep it together, but she couldn't. She stood there, in the entrance of the kitchen as Sakura stopped all movement and fell silent, gripping the counter in front of her.

"Look at me." Sakura stood there, unmoving. Ino heart thumped.

"Look at me." Ino said again.

Sakura turned around, her eyes carefully avoiding Ino, not looking at her but looking as close as she could.

"Sakura." Ino said, frowning.

"What?" Sakura said in a plain voice.

"Look at me."

"I am."

Ino's fist became a tight ball, "Don't Sakura."

"Don't what," Sakura continued with her flat voice.

"Stop acting like this" Ino said, trying to keep calm, but coming close to breaking.

"Who's acting like what Ino?"

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"Look at me."

"I am Ino, I don't-"

"NO" Ino's voice yelled over Sakura's, cutting her off, "Your not. You're avoiding me, the last thing I'd expect from you."

Sakura stayed silent, her eyes moved away from Ino completely, they were flat and dead.

"I told you because I thought you could handle it, Sakura. I told you so it could help, so you wouldn't be in that same goose chance you were doing for hours and days when I knew you couldn't possibly find what was wrong with me, not without me telling you anyway." Ino said, more out of pain then frustration, but that didn't mean it didn't mean her voice didn't seep out anger. Sakura was pushing her away again, and she wasn't going to take it, not this time. "And most of all, I told you because I wanted to be what we once were. When we didn't know the definition of a secrete between us. I told you because you are my best friend, and I want to be close to you again after years of being away." Ino's fist gotten tighter, "Don't you go feeling sorry for me or yourself. I am perfectly fine, I have no disability. There is nothing to make me feel as if I should blame someone or the world for what has happened. So don't you feel as if you need to blame yourself, but I guess I should have known you'd blame yourself. You selfish, you want all the pain, you don't want to blame anyone else. If you're going to blame people, not just you, but people, blame you **and** me. We let this happen, we let us tear apart. **You** asked me if I liked Sasuke and **I** should have said no. I should have told you what happened, and what a stupid rumor it was. So **we** are both at fault. Not just you, and not just me, and not just my father. You accused your best friend, the most faithful person you had. I was being a worst of a friend for letting you go. And my father was going bout things all wrong."

Ino took a breath and swallowed a bit. Her voice turned softer and much calmer, "You'll do anything for me, right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, not saying a word.

"Then please, don't go avoiding me. I let you walk once…I'm not going to let you walk again… And please, don't go blaming yourself or feeling sorry for yourself or me. I don't regret anything that happened. I might resent it, and think how things could have been different, but I don't regret it. "

Sakura stood there. She looked perfectly fine, but Ino knew better. Sakura was just holding herself together.

Ino walked towards Sakura, wrapping her arms around her neck, Sakura was taller then her, "Please Sakura. Let's just move on. I'm sick of this whole, reliving the past thing, already." Ino said softly as she buried her face in Sakura's neck. Sakura tentivly wrapped her arms around Ino, and Ino smiled, "Good. I'm glad we agree each other. So stop looking so glum and stressed, Sakura, or I'm going to have to cheer you up myself," Ino purred, with a little grin.

Sakura chuckled and nodded, "Alright, Alright. I know your threats are more like promises."

"Damn straight." Ino said into Sakura's neck. Sakura shivered slightly at the feeling.

"I'll need more information about it though." Sakura said quietly, caused by both the sensitivity of the subject and…other things.

Ino just nodded and responded just as quietly, "I understand."

They stay put like that. Ino's arms wrapped around Sakura's neck, her face buried in Sakura's neck and her whole front pressed against Sakura. And Sakura's arms snaked around Ino's waist, pulling Ino into her slightly.

"Ino." Sakura broke through the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You never told me who you liked when we were little…"

Ino stiffened, and Sakura noticed. She also noticed it was the second time they touched the subject and Ino had the same reaction both times. She froze.

"Doesn't matter Forehead. Now," Ino responded, jumping onto Sakura's waist. Sakura had to scramble to catch her and hold her up, "Take me back to the couch so you can heat up that dinner."

Sakura grumbled, "Let's not get lazy, Ino."

"It's not laziness; I just loved being spoiled by you." Ino flirted as they got back to the couch.

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she stood by the couch and waited, but Ino held on. "Um, Ino?"

"Yes?"

"Get off?"

"Pfft, no, you owe me."

Sakura rose an eyebrow in question, "Owe you what?"

Ino shrugs, "I'll tell you when your debt is earned."

"Well, what do I owe you for?"

"For all the avidness and trying to rid of me of course." Ino said in a matter of fact tone.

Sakura could only blink, "So, what do you want me to do then?"

"Sit with me," Ino stated happily.

"That's all?"

Ino just shrugs, "For now. Now, sit down so I can sit on you. You can warm up the food later, its only 5."

Sakura plops down and Ino gets comfortable, cuddling into Sakura and make a big show of it.

"Comfortable much?"

"I can't help that I want to be as much on you as possible, Saku." Ino purred, looking up with a little smile.

Sakura just shook her head as she grabbed the remote. She slides her thumb over the channel button and started to change channels.

60...61…62…

As Sakura hit channel music channel, Ino squealed. (I suggest you look up the song Baby it's fact by Hellogoodbye so you can get a feel of the scene. that and its a really good song.)

"Omg! I love this song! Keep it here!" She screamed and clapped her hands with glee. Wiggling in her seat, on Sakura that is, she song along.

"Just in case their. Wondering. They got us pinned terribly. They. Don't believe our love is real. Cuz' they. Don't know. How real. Love feels."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino and read the title on the screen, 'Baby its fact by Hellogoodbye."

Ino squealed again and sprang up, grabbing Sakura's hand in the process, "I love this song!" She pulled Sakura to her feet and Ino started to hop up and down. Ino swung Sakura's arms as she twirled around, "Dance with me Sakura!"

Baby, its fact

Our love is true

The word black is black

And blue is just blue

My love is true

It's a matter of fact

Oh, and you love me too

It's as simple as that

Baby, our love is true

Ino squealed again swaying and giggling to the soft part of the song. Sakura chuckled at her a bit, watching her act completely stupid jumping around. Sakura herself was just standing there letting her arms be swung around by Ino. Ino beamed at Sakura, as Sakura continued to laugh, and song "They may say some… awful things. But there's not point in. Lis-sten-ing. Your words are the. Only words. That I. Believe. In. Afterwards!"

Ino danced some more.

You should know it's true

Just now, the part about my love for you

And how my heart's about burst

Into a thousand pieces

So it must be true

And they'll believe us too soon

Ino twirled under Sakura's arms again and sang "Baby, its fact! Our love is true! The word black is black and blue is just blue! My love is true! It's a matter of fact! Oh, and you love me too! It's as simple as that! Baby our love is true!"

Ino jumped around, hopping and skipping and dragging Sakura along. "Come on Sakura, dance!"

Sakura finally gave in and started to dance around. Jumping and twirling with Ino. As the verse was over they started to sing back and forth together. (skipped a verse. sorry.)

"Baby its facttttt!" Ino sang.

"Our love is trueeeee" Sakura sang back.

"The word black is black." Ino twirled

"And blue is just blue." Sakura skipped

"My love is true; it's a matter of fact!"

"Oh! And you love me too? It's as simple as that!"

"Baby its facttttt" Ino held her heart and sang louder, laughing.

"Our love!" Sakura sang in the back ground, laughing also.

"Our love is true!"

"Our love!"

"Baby its facttt. Our love is truee" Ino sang, her arms open and she was singing up.

"ohhhhhh!" They both sang together.

As the song ended they heard a banging under their feet.

"Keep quiet up there would ya!" Yelled a very angry guys voice called.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and broke into a fit of giggles. Holding their sides they laughed harder, falling to their knees and eventually rolling on the floor. As they finally calm down they heard The Maine play Count 'Em One,Two,Three.

Sakura sang to herself. Ino propped herself on her elbow and looked at Sakura with amusement. Sakura turned to her and just smiled and shrugged, "I like this song."

Ino giggled. Sakura let her head move to side to side, laying on her back her head was against the carpet. Ino crawled towards her slowly. She got on top of her and straddled Sakura's waist. Sakura flicked her eyes towards Ino. Ino was looking down at her. Sakura smiled slightly, "What?"

Ino leaned down on her, laying her head down just below Sakura's chin. She sighed and said softly "I missed this… I've missed you."

Sakura laid there, her chest slowly raising and falling. Sakura brought a hand up to Ino's hair and let her fingers carefully mess with Ino's hair, almost delicately. This was the first time Ino was on her when she wasn't flirting.

Ino relaxed more under Sakura's touch, her legs now entwined with Sakura's. One of them was between Sakura's leg, and the other one was on the outside. Ino got more comfortable, turning her head towards Sakura's neck.

Sakura stroke Ino's hair, "I've missed you too," Sakura said softly.

Ino snuggled into Sakura, nuzzling her face into Sakura's neck.

Sakura let her eyes slips as her breathing started to sort of flutter. She didn't understand why, but her stomach had butterflies being so close to Ino.

Ino looked at Sakura's skin, not exactly focusing thing on anything particular, just at her skin generally. Ino sighed, and the feel of wanting entered her as she was so close to Sakura. She closed her eyes; she couldn't deal with this again, wanting something she couldn't get. It was out of line, she was her best friend. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of having Sakura and she cursed herself. She was groaning in the inside, wanting Sakura more then anything. Not for sex, just to have her, to call Sakura **her's. **Not Temari's or some random guy, but her's. How long has she wanted this, since she was 12? She thought her feelings were gone for the pink headed ninja, but apparently they weren't. She noticed, always wanting to be around Sakura, on top of Sakura, touching her Sakura, Sakura holding her. She couldn't stop the feelings, she could suppress it, but she couldn't stop it.

Sakura slide her hands down to Ino's waist and left as Ino trembled a bit from her touch. Sakura's stomach did a small turn. She wraps her arms around Ino's waist, pressing her slightly closer into her.

Ino continued to look at Sakura's skin. God, now Sakura was holding her so closely into herself. What was one little kiss going to do? It was a harmless kiss; Sakura probably wouldn't even notice the kiss. Ino debated in her head, but the next thing she knew, she found her lips against the girls skin.

Sakura shivered and stiffened. She felt it, Ino's soft lips against her neck. Her stomach did a humongous flip as she sat and felt them still there. She swallowed.

Ino left another butterfly kiss on Sakura's skin. She couldn't help herself; it was so soft, so delious. Ino kissed again, betting bolder and pressing more firmly on her skin.

* * *

i forgot where my (#) were, and i really dont wanna look for em cuz its like 5 45. lmao. so imma do it off of memory. The whole coffee thing i did sorta throw out there, but i was thinking about sceants that day. and coffee is just a good one for Sakura dont you thin? People always relate her sent by her name but i was thinking that in this story, she was such a hard worker, you know, the classic doctor type, always busy and running around doing hard work that coffee seem right now me.

the other is, when she widens her eye, she gets a clue about what exactly was up with Ino, which is why she asks the question again "you never told me who you liked." just in case few didnt get it, or some didnt really catch it.

A/N- Long i know right! really i just and some brain farts and i couldnt come up with anything, but i finally go the story done. Its not really anything you know, i guess just a lil break from all the drama. but out of the pot and into the fire as you see, as i left you with that nice cliff hanger. Now believe me fans, i was continuing after that but then was like "will it ever end if i continue?!" so i desised a cliffy :). horrible i no.

give me your thoughts and stuffs

LOVE YALL. out.


	9. Mine

A/N- So. first off... i was threatend. Yes. I was threatend. By who? Oh none other then bonnie taylor shakedown. Yes. Threatend to hurt me. D: i know right! horrible. Well, i just figured theres no point in making you wait like 2 weeks or so for the story to come out to see wat happens next, so i figured, why not just let this short story come out so you see wat happens and ill continue later. There you go, you can thank Bonnie, as she did scare me to death ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Bummer, isnt it?**

* * *

Ino placed another kisses on Sakura's neck. Her legs came out of their position and placed themselves on either side of Sakura. Her lips lingered on Sakura's neck, breathing lightly on it. She poked out her tongue slightly, her breathing shaky now, tentively she slide her tongue out more. She finally made contact with Sakura's skin, and the contact electrified her. She took a shaky breath and ran her tongue across Sakura's skin.

Sakura's chest rose up and down. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and this feeling, a good feeling, a feeling she was about to give into. A light tingling feeling lightly ran over her, her skin was tingling. Her breath started to pick up, and hitched as she felt something wet make contact with her skin.

Ino loved the taste of Sakura, maybe it was just all those years of want she tasted. She slid her tongue across Sakura. She stopped, her nipped at her skin, biting it lightly. But then she went back to kissing, now her full lips on Sakura's skin, sucking lightly with every kiss. She felt Sakura's breathing get a bit deeper. Ino's legs tightened around Sakura's waist as she continued the assault, getting bolder and a bit rougher with each.

Ino nipped to up to Sakura's ear, nipping at her earlobe and licking it lightly. Sakura's breathing got heavier but Ino couldn't get enough of her. Ino sighed with frustration as she bit Sakura, and as she did so, she felt a light rumble in Sakura's chest. But it wasn't enough.

Ino reached for Sakura's wrist and slide them roughly above Sakura's head. Ino let out an impatient moan that sounded more like a growl. She bit Sakura's neck again, and she felt that light rumble in Sakura's neck. She bit again, this time harder and Sakura released a little whimper. She felt Sakura's wrist try move and she tightened to her grip, growling in Sakura's ear.

She went back to her neck and groaned into it, licking it Longley. Ino bit her again, harder, and Sakura whimpered louder. Ino pressed into her and slide down roughly, rubbing their crotches together. Sakura then moaned. Ino's stomach flipped at the sound and she groaned herself.

Ino loved it, the whimpering and moaning from Sakura, all under **her** touch.

Ino slide back up, pressing harder up against her. Sakura released a throatily moan.

The door knob shook.

Ino froze and stopped breathing, her head snapping to the door. It shook again and Ino jumped off of Sakura, and Sakura jumped up.

The door opened the door and walking in was Temari. As she placed her key in her back pocket she looked up and blinked to see Ino and Sakura starting at her. Temari raised an eyebrow and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Um… What's with the staring?" Temari asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sakura said quickly, walking around the couch that was in front of her and coming up to Temari, "What brings you here."

Temari eyed Sakura for a second, but continued carefully, "Tsunade sent me over… She wants me to tell you she wants ASAP report tomorrow."

Sakura laughs nervously, "Me and Ino were just talking about going to visit, weren't we Ino?"

As Temari turned her eyes to Ino, her composure was much better, she was calm and collected. She also had a…smirk on her face? "Yeah. Sakura was talking about how mad she must be."

Temari's eyes narrowed at her, "Yeah, she did sound pretty angry."

Ino just smiled the smirk having left, and sat on her usual spot on her couch, grabbing the remote.

Temari's eyes flicked back to Sakura, "Is there something you need?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Sakura replied quickly.

Temari's eyes strayed to Ino in the back ground while she looked at Sakura, "Well did you eat yet? Naruto brought pestered about making sure you wake up to eat."

"Oh no, not yet, me and Ino were just watching TV. We just woke up; I haven't gone in the kitchen yet. Leave us something?"

Temari turned her head at the kitchen and saw everything already out. Sakura's heart dropped as she realized she left everything out. Temari turned her attention back to Sakura, "The stuff is already out."

"Oh. Well-"Sakura sputtered, her hands already out ready to explain, but Ino came in smoothly, "Sorry Sakura, that was me. I got hungry while you were still sleep. But I never ate anything, decided to eat with you." Ino pretended to be interested with something on TV before continuing, "I must have forgotten to put it away."

Sakura turned to Temari with a smile. Temari looked at Sakura for a couple of seconds and shrugged, "Well I'm done here. Good bye kiss?" She asked with a very Temari-ish smile on her face.

Ino's hand tightened around the remote she was holding. She practically stopped breathing, waiting for it to happen, she knew it would.

Sakura looked torn, not knowing exactly what to do. She then smiled at Temari and said, "For what? You to sucker me to get more out of it then your suppose to. Nu uh Temari, you are in trouble, you can't have one till your outta it."

Sakura then turned Temari around and pushed her towards the door, "Tell Naruto to shush and that I can take care of myself, also tell him thanks for caring. Tell Sasuke thanks for the food, I'm sure it was his idea. And you. Thank you for whatever you put it in there, because I know my little Temi likes to make sure she shows how much she cares bout me. It better be those good dumplings Temi, or I'm telling you're right now, I will not love you for 24 hours." Temari was out the door and she looked around, smiling. Whatever suspicion she had now gone, "Now go home to your brother and make sure he doesn't pass out from drinking. Love you Temi. Night!"

And with that, Sakura shut the door. She stood there for a second and heard the footsteps fad, along with a chuckle.

Sakura turned around and walked back to where she was standing with Temari, looking at Ino. Ino felt her starting and turned her head slightly, raising her eyebrow ever so lightly. They sat in silence. Sakura was the first to speak, "You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Just harmless teasing. Sorry Saku, I haven't been with a boy in awhile, and you seemed to be who I taken my sexual frustration out of."

"Explaining all the groaning?" Sakura asked, tingles going down her body just thinking about it. If it were up to her, they'd still be on the ground.

"Explaining all the groaning." Ino said with a nod.

"That's bull shit and you know it." Sakura said simply, sitting at the kitchen table, looking at Ino.

Ino laughed once, continuing watching TV, "How do you figure?"

"Because," Sakura said, peering at Ino to make sure she catches her reaction, "I know that you used to like me."

There it was again, the classic freeze she did. She recovered quickly though, "Don't go get a big head now Saku. Just because I took my frustration out on you doesn't mean anything."

Sakura smiled slightly, trying to suppress it. It was true. She was right. Ino had wanted her. Now the question was, did she still want her?

"I see. So, you don't want me anymore?"

Ino shook her head, "Sakura, who said I wanted you in the first place?"

Sakura shrugged, "So. You don't want me or never have wanted me. Are you sure?"

Ino laughed again, "Yes Sakura, I'm sure."

"Because, I mean, you were sure licking me like you meant it."

Sakura saw Ino breath skip, "Sexual frustration." She said simply.

"And those groans and moans seemed like you meant it."

Ino swallowed, "Stop being slow Sakura, didn't I just say sexual frustration?"

"And you were biting. I have to admit, that was a turn on. I was inches away from moaning your name. But all I couldn't get it out."

Ino shut her eyes.

"But when you slide down, I was done. I was going to moan your name, but I couldn't. I couldn't even choke out how good you were making me feel. No wonder you get sexually frustrated."

That was it. Ino was done. She set down the remote and got up, practically stomping towards Sakura. She got on her, straddling her. She leaned down, and growled dangerously, "Stop it."

Sakura smirked, "Or what?"

Ino growled again and said harshly, "I'll make you beg before I have my way with you."

Sakura's heart skipped, but she chuckled, "Sounds like a threat, Ino."

"No Saku," She said dangerously right next to Sakura's ear, "It's. A. Promise."

"But Ino, I thought you didn't want me." Sakura said in mock surprise.

"Sakura." Ino warned.

"Just admit it," Sakura said softly, smirking, "You want me."

Ino sat there.

"You want me."

Ino's breathing started to pick up.

"You. Want. Me."

Ino practically roared as she bit Sakura's neck and clawed at her skin, her hands already inside of Sakura's shirt but just at her waist, "I want you. I want to call you mine. I want to own you and I don't want. **Anyone** touching what is mine."

Ino bit deeper, breaking skin. Sakura groaned in pain. Ino clamped on and began to suck, sliding her tongue across her skin at time as she sucked. When she was finished, there was a nice red mark. Ino rose up a bit, sliding her hand towards Sakura's crotch, using her palm, she pressed against it, rubbing it up and down. She looked down at Sakura, and grabbed the back of her neck. Pulling Sakura towards her, she leaned down and kissed her.

Yet it was rough because of Ino's "sexual frustration" Sakura loved it. Ino's lips were soft, but the way she used them made them fierce. She felt Ino's tongue poke at her bottom lip and Sakura opened slightly. Ino slide her tongue across Sakura's. Sakura moaned.

"I'm checking your pulse, I'm giving you air. But your body disagreed..." The TV sang.

Ino, whose eyes were closed, popped open her eyes and broke the kiss. As she sat up, a huge grin started to form on her face. Sakura was confused and sort of upset that Ino broke what was going on.

"What is it?" Sakura asked her head on the ground, tilted slightly, and looking up at Ino.

Ino grinned wider, "Not a second to waste. I love this song."

As Ino sang, Sakura saw how the regular Ino was back. She was cheery, grinning, and giggling, singing along to her favorite song. It sounded but it wasn't. Ino was doing all of these things after practically attacking Sakura, growling and groaning, biting and sucking, and amazingly after all that, she could go back to her regular mood.

Sakura stared at Ino in disbelief, closing her eyes and shaking her head slightly. Only Ino could pull of such a stunt. Sakura sighed. But then Sakura felt soft lips on hers. The kiss was much softer, not like the rough kiss earlier, Ino's lips moved slowly, not moving her tongue inside of Sakura's mouth. Ino broke away, and as Sakura opened her eyes slowly she saw Ino laid back down and was looking at her down at her. Ino smiled at her softly, her eyes were soft and looking straight at Sakura, "I didn't forget about you."

Sakura smiled slightly. Ino's smile fluttered a bit, looking at Sakura in a way that Sakura couldn't seem to look away. Ino lifted her hand slowly, almost gracefully, and ran her finger on her cheek, sliding her fingers softly against Sakura's skin, pushing the strains of hair behind her ear. Her hand slide to Sakura's cheek, caressing it. Sakura's slid slowly to the side, finally looking away.

Ino smiled softly, "Sakura…I want you to be mine."

Sakura blushed, and tried to hide back a goofy smile, but she failed. She cursed herself for smiling like an idiot.

"So Saku…can I have you?" Ino asked softly, leaning in and pecking her once, softly on the lips. Her lips lingered on Sakura's; her eyes flicked up to hers and held Sakura's.

It was perfect; something Sakura read something out of a book, a story that was told to little girls. Maybe she was exaggerating it, but that's how Sakura felt. Her heart sputtered as she looked into Ino's eyes, seeing that so much more in them. Seeing how much exact Ino wanted her, for Sakura to be hers. Sakura could squeal, scream of joy, and jump up and down. Was that the wrong reaction to this? It is her best friend after all. But, Sakura couldn't help it, stomach felt so…good, to put in simple terms. And she loved how Ino looked at her, as if Sakura was everything in the world, as if all that Ino wanted was **her**, not some guy, not another girl, just her. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Ino continued to hold her eyes. Sakura took in a shaky breath and broke the eye contact, turning her head completely to the right, to avoid Ino's eyes, and nodding.

Ino grinned at Sakura, who was looking to the right, leaving her neck wide open. She leaned down slowly, kissing her neck at first, then starting to suck on it lightly. Sakura closed her eyes slowly and let her chest rise and fall. Ino continued to suck in till she pulled away; licking the spot she sucked softly, smiling lightly at the spot, "There. My mark. Your mine."

Sakura blushed some more, "Speechless I see? Yes I have that effect on people," Ino joked, grinning as she saw Sakura look at her and roll her eyes.

"Just because you seemed to have wooed me to say yes to you, doesn't mean you can go and have a big head."

"There's my Saku!" She said, pecking Sakura's lips she leans up, "Saku. I'm hungry." She whined.

"Actually, me too. Let's eat that food."

* * *

**A/N**- THERE YOU GO BONNIE *shakes fist in air* now take it and leave me alone. Jk. Now, there you go, no cliffy or anything, you should be happy :). review, tell me waht you think.

Love. Out.


	10. Thank You Note

This is a thank you note :). Sorry for tricking you, I'm sure you thought I updated the story, to be honest I haven't started yet, but don't worry it'll come, and ill try with all my power not to update so late ^^. Now, this thank you note is for all my fans. Thanks for staying with me; I know the story isn't over yet, so you can think of this as a mid thank you, for those who are traveling with me with this story. Thanks for all the other authors and readers who take their time to continually review, giving me their thoughts. Yes, I do appreciate the reviews. ^^ I'm selfish, so your review help me strive to do better for all of you and myself. I love the feeling of seeing that in my email it says "FF review alert" ^^ makes me happy to hear what you think because so many people feel as if this is a great story, which excites me because I don't think my writing is all that, to be honest.

So thank you for those who constantly review. :)

Thank you who take the time to read my story and add for the story alerts, those keep me on my toes knowing people are waiting.

I promise ill try to keep a short time with the next update, I can most defiantly tell you that my updates will most likely be over the weekends. So if a weekend passes and i dont have an update, you have to look forward on the next weekend and hope I update.

Believe me, every weekend I miss, I feel this feeling in the back of my head saying "I really need to get on it." So don't worry, my conscious is on your side, so it wont be more then a month of me not updating.

and also, i want those who read my story to recognize the authors **I **look up to.

Bonnie Taylor Shakedown ofcourse. I really do love her stories.

darkangel2391. The perfectionist. She is amazing, and one of the first friends i made up here. We keep eachother on our toes, talking about futur stories we are thinking of writing.

peanutbutter126. Ive read peanuts stories. And they are amazing, really.

And last but not least. Death sword.

Im finally done. Thanks again ;)

Shycadet Loves. Out. :)


	11. Tired

**A/N**- Hey. So this was pretty good timing, yeah? Got it done right on time for the weekend, and for holidays and stuff, cuz im definatly gonna be busy stuffin my face for turkey day. HELLS YEA :D. cant wait for my stuffing, ham, rolls, and mac n cheese. all the things i look foward to every year. A day dedicated to food? Jesus, life is so great. I mean really, a day for food, thats freaking awsome.

anyway, while i was doing this i was thinking how there was SOOO much more i needed to put into the story, so this might be a long ride, get ready :).

Lets see. Bonnie updated one of her stories. you need to check it out, yes YOU the one reading this! Because its freaking awsome, as is all of her stories. hmm lets see. i havent been reading a lot of stories lately, but i was awhile ago. I forgot the stories i thought was really good so, ill get back to you on that.

OH yeah! i didnt tell you. im doing authors choice time. :D its when like i give you some really good stories that i love and that i suggest you should check out. isnt it an amazing idea! :D i thought it was good. recognize the other authors and stories and stuff. So yes. Next update, ill have that for you.

Um. Yes. That's all i got right now. On with the show.

**DISCLAIMER- Do not own Naruto. **come on. sob with me :(

* * *

"So, which movie. Freddy, or Paranormal Activity?" Sakura asked with a grin, standing in front of Ino, who was the couch, one movie in each hand, holding them up in front of her.

"Sakura, I said no. You know I don't like scary movies. And how did you get Paranormal anyway? It just came out." Ino asked, looking back and for at each movie and pouting.

"Sources Ino, sources. God you have to love Temari for the things she does. This movie looks like it's the real thing, not those crappy ones you buy for 3 bucks on the streets."

"Sakura. That's illegal." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Talk to Temari, she's the one who gives me them for free. Gotta love her." Sakura said with a smile, placing paranormal into the DVD player.

"No. I don't. And you don't either. So stop saying that." She snapped back, agitated.

Sakura walked back to the couch. Plopping down on the couch, she grabs Ino by her waist and places her on her lap. She bent down, kissing Ino's neck softly, "Aw. Come on Ino. She's going to have to know sooner then later. And you will have to deal with her."

Ino leaned up, away from Sakura's lips, "So. Doesn't mean you have to love her. And neither do I."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, pressing her back into her, "Don't be so jealous Ino."

Ino crossed her arms in response.

Sakura went back to kissing Ino's neck softly, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You're not being fair," Ino whined.

"All is fair in love and war."

Ino froze and turned her head to the right, looking at Sakura out the corner of her eye, "Love?"

Sakura blinked. Then blinked again. Then she cleared her throat, "Well, I didn't mean love as in-. I mean, I meant in general-. No, it's just a-. Oh hey look, the movies finally on!" She sputtered, suddenly getting really intrested.

Ino smiled slightly, leaning back and getting comfortable, "We'll talk about this later."

"No. It never happened."

"Sakura, it JUST happened."

"Ino, what ever are you talking about?" Asking in fake curiosity.

"Sakura!"

"Shh, the movie!"

____

The moon shined lightly into the room, coming in between the cracks of the shades. Sakura and Ino lay in the bed, one breathing evenly with her eyes closed, and one with crystal blue, child like, eyes looking at the other softly.

Sakura breathed lightly, her hair all over the pillow, a few strains on her face. Her face was peaceful; it was the old Sakura all over again. Their were no bags under her eyes, and she didn't look so aged, she looked her age.

Ino stared at her, her eyes on all of Sakura's features. Her head was on Sakura's shoulder; her leg in twined with Sakura's left one, her arms were to her chest. Sakura's had one arm under Ino, which came back out and wrapped around her waist lightly.

Sakura shifted, moving slightly. Her other arm slid to Ino's waist and pulled her closer to tighting around Ino's waist. Breathing out one long breath, she finally settled.

Ino's heart squeezed, her eyes closed and she smiled lightly, moving closer into Sakura.

Ino finally got her. Ino finally got the girl of her dreams…

Sakura.

____

"_Ino…"_

"…_Ino…"_

"_INO!" _

_12 year old Ino shot up from her bed. She looked around, slightly confused rubbing her eyes. Blinking, gathering her surroundings, and with her heart squeezing, she felt like crying. It was the same dream, the dream of her and her friends back at the village. She missed them, she missed the place… She missed Sakura. _

_Tears. _

_They started to spill down her cheek._

_Empty._

_The feeling was eating her away, and it has been 3 months. Where were they? Where were the people who were going to save her from all this. Where was Sakura?…_

"_Ino!" yelled the man from down stairs, "Get down here NOW. We don't have time for you sleeping in, we have tests today."_

_Ino shook her head and another sob shot through her. She wanted to go home. She didn't want anymore test. They were horrible… they hurt…. _

"_Ino! I swear if I have to come up for you, I promise you today will be a living hell." The man yelled again._

_Ino shook her head more. No more test. No more test. She closed her eyes._

_Foot steps… No stomps. They were getting closer._

_Ino's eyes opened quickly. She ran to the door and locked it, and quickly ran away to a corner._

_The door shook. Then more violently. "Ino. Open the damn door!"_

_Ino slid down the wall, sitting on the floor and bringing her knees up to her chest._

"_OPEN THIS DOOR!" _

_Ino sobbed as the door started to bang._

_Then pounding from a shoulder hitting the door as hard as it could._

_The door opened with a loud crack, and a tall man stood at the door way. He looked down at Ino, his eyes seemed to glow, yet everything else was like a shadow on him._

_He gritted his teeth and stepped toward Ino and said in a harsh tone, "You don't understand __**anything**__ that is going on."_

_The shadow stood over Ino, looking down at her, "So don't fight this. We don't have time for it."_

_His hand came down for Ino._

_Ino screamed._

_____

Ino opened her eyes and saw a shadowy figure over her. Hands reached our for her and she fought them away, slapping and punching them away, "Get away from me!" she screamed.

They kept coming, trying to hold her down, "Ino calm down!"

She continued, punching, and kicking, which made contact, but they wouldn't go away.

"Ino, calm down!!" They yelled again.

"No! Get away! I don't want this! I don't want anymore tests!" Ino continued, crying.

"There are no tests Ino, I promise," Replied a broken voice.

Her eyes adjusted and she could make out the shadowy figure. It was Sakura. She jumped up and wrapped her around Sakura, clinging and sobbing.

Sakura held on to Ino, her heart and voice shattered, "It's ok, and you're safe now, alright."

Ino cried into Sakura, choking and shaking, not saying anything.

"I promise… He won't hurt you again."

Ino tightened her hold, continuing to cry…

The alarm clock glowed 3 am.

___

Sakura looked down with emerald sad eyes.

**Time to get back to reality**, the voice whispered in Sakura's head.

Ino trembled in her arms, pressing closer.

**Back to the thing that brought her back to us**…

Her eyes started to sting. She leaned her head back, looking up, and slowly closing her eyes.

**She is destroying herself.**

Sakura brought her head back down, her hair falling over her shoulders as she looked down at Ino. Ino's eyes were closed. Hair matted against her head as her body shivered, shifting every few seconds.

**Every attack probably destroys her more and more.**

Sakura gritted her teeth and pressed Ino close to her. "I refuse to cry." She whispered to herself, "She'll get saved; there is nothing to cry about."

**And if the attacks destroy her more, there's only a certain amount of time in till…**

Sakura felt a tear slide down her cheek.

___

Ino was now sleeping peacefully. She just started to settle and sleep easy. Sakura paced on the wooden floor in front of the bed, a cell phone on her ear.

"Sorry for calling so early Sasuke, but I need you and Naruto to come and watch Ino. I have to visit Tsunade." She whispered.

"It's alright," Sasuke replied with a yawn, "But why so early, it's like 6 in the morning."

She stopped and looked at Ino.

"There are some problems I need to discuss with her immediately…"

Sasuke rubbed his eyes, getting up and opening the door, knocking on another door, "Naruto. Wake up; we have things to do… You sound as if you haven't gotten any sleep Sakura."

"Ino had another attack, I was looking after her."

"Maybe you should get some sleep before you go Sakura."

"No! I need to see her now!" Sakura snapped. Sasuke fell silent, as Sakura rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, I guess I do need sleep. But I have things to do, I don't have time-"

"Time for what Sakura? To sleep and eat. To treat yourself properly? Believe me, you always have time for that, Ino would tell you that herself. But of course, you always had trouble doing that."

Sakura sighed, "I'll eat and sleep when I get back."

Sakura could almost imagine Sasuke's frown on his face, "Sure."

"Thanks again Sasuke."

"No problem." And he hung up. Sakura sighed.

___

Naruto and Sasuke both stood in the door, a grin on Naruto's face and a slight frown on Sasuke's.

"Thanks again for coming so early." Sakura said, grabbing her cell phone and heading towards the door."

"No prob Sakura." Naruto said, walking in and plopping on the couch, yawning.

"Your traveling light," Sasuke noticed, hands in his pocket and leaning against the now shut door.

"Not much to show Lady Tsunade."

She reached the door, but Sasuke didn't get out of her way. She looked up at him, jeeze he was getting tall, "Uh… Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared into Sakura's eyes, and Sakura stared back. His eyes spoke the things he wanted to say. i.e. how much he hated her not taking care of herself. Sakura look away first, his eyes were too much. They made her squirm in the inside.

Her face turned to the right, and she asked softly, "Excuse me."

"It's getting cold out there." He stated simply, his eyes still on her.

"I can handle it; it's just around the corner, if I take the short cut that is."

Sasuke remained, and with a sigh, Sakura grabbed a coat and came back.

Sasuke sighed and got off of the door, his hands still in his pocket, "See ya Sakura."

"Yeah…" And Sakura walked out.

She shut the door behind her, and sighed, rubbing her eyes. God, she wasn't a child, and they didn't need to start treating her like one.

Sakura sighed, "I don't have time for this…" With that, she jumped off the wooden rail and ran.

___

Two sharp knocks came from the door.

"Enter." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura walked in and stood in front of her desk in attention, hands behind her back, "Reporting. ASAP report."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow, "Why so formal all the sudden Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes bore down at Tsunade, "Because, this is important…"

She put down her pen and leaned back on her chair, "Alright. Let's hear it then."

"What's wrong with Ino **is **a virus, but laced with so many other things, and in twined with this village."

There was silence. Sakura continued.

"This virus was man made. Made in **this** village. It was made for high rank missions and war… among other reasons. Its purpose was to heal at an unnatural pace… almost like Naruto, but most likely, even faster. One person came up with the idea, and the same person cracked it. It took years, I'm sure, but it's still unknown if it works fully. It took work, they had a whole committee. It wasn't science either and it didn't deal with bio warfare. It was under micro biology. The medical field…"

"I haven't heard of such a project." Tsunade said, leaning forward, elbows on the table in front of her.

"Exactly, neither have I. It deals with the medical field. Why haven't we heard of it?"

"Where did you get this information?"

"The person who cracked the code and started this whole thing was Ino's father."

"How do you know this?"

"Ino told me out of her own mouth. Actually, she told me last night… She had another attack. It makes sense. This illness that no one can crack, not even the greatest minds in the medical field. You and me."

"It sounds far fetch Sakura, maybe she is lying." Tsunade pondered out loud, getting to her feet and looking out the window behind her.

"Ino wouldn't lie about this," Sakura responded confidently, following Tsunade with her eyes.

"Maybe she wants attention."

"You don't know her. She is proud. She doesn't except pity. Not even from me." Sakura responded again firmly.

"There is no record of anything of this microbiology warfare."

"It wasn't under the Hokage."

"Who else has enough power and money to start a research committee?"

"It was started under the Hokage, but I'm guessing he saw the dangers in it and terminated it."

"So there would be records remained of this project. And, it was terminated. It ended then Sakura. A dead end." Tsunade said, turning around and looking at Sakura.

"Not. It's not. Someone just kept going, just under one person, off the record. Ino's father left with his wife and Ino. Disappeared out of no where. He must have stolen the files, and the technology, and took it with him. He was smart enough convince the Hokage to permite this project and crack the codes himself. Why wouldn't he be smart enough to finish it himself?"

"It's spotty Sakura. We have no evidence. No files. No type of record. It's like it never happened. And I'm starting to believe it didn't."

"My word isn't enough for you?!" Sakura demanded.

"Your word is good enough not to shoot down this story your giving me. You find me evidence. I mean cold hard evidence that backs up everything you say. Then we can get somewhere."

"Let me and my team go and find him then. We can have him confess."

"No. I can't send my best ANBU out for just anything. We need you, Naruto, and Sasuke here just in case, though things have been peaceful. Ill give you and your team permission if you find me evidence."

"We don't have time to sit around and fid evidence… This must have some effect on her body. Every day, every second, she is more at risk."

Tsunade turned back around and looked out the window, "My hands are tied by the law Sakura. I understand the risks, so you need to hurry. By the book, if there isn't enough evidence in a week's time, your theory goes cold. Dismissed."

Sakura puffed into smoke.

___

A week. A week to figure this out, to gather everything into a convincing case. It had to survive in the hearing. The elders had to approve. There were steps to take. Steps that she didn't have time for. But her hands, just like Tsunade's, were tied. She couldn't do anything but collect evidence. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

"I don't have time to go back to the house just yet. Might as well destroy the file room and see what I can fine," Sakura thought out loud, walking out of the building and into the bright sun. She squinted her eyes, her hand automatically covering them as she walked, "Yeah. That's what I'll do. Probably buy me a coffee and spend the rest of the day there. I don't have time to go home." And with that, she took a left instead of a right, and went to buy her coffee and check out the file room.

___

Ino woke up with a yawn, stretching widely, mostly because she was eager to find Sakura next to her. But as she stretched, she felt empty space. Frowning with her eyes open now, she looks over and sees the bed empty, with only her in it. She frowned deeper and looked at the clock. It was 8.

Her right hand ran through her hair, which was down. She always put it down when it was time to sleep. She scratched her scalp and yawned again. Bringing her hand down and rubbing her eyes a little, she swung her legs over the bed, and slowly got up, her joints cracking at the movement.

Stretching one last time, she finally started to walk towards the door. Careful not to stub her toe, as Sakura did so many times, she walked out to see a blue hair man and a blonde one. The blonde was sleep, snoring lightly with his head against the back of the couch.

"Morning Ino. Have a nice sleep?" The blue headed man asked, looking slightly away from the TV.

"Yeahhh…" Ino said carefully, raising her eyebrow and looking around, "Where's Sakura?"

"She left for Lady Tsunade 2 hours ago. I don't know why she hasn't come back…" Sasuke paused and sighed with aggravation," She said she will to eat… But of course she probably found some reason not to eat. Something 'important." Sasuke shook his head and frowned.

"She left," Ino said with a small pout, "And what, she didn't eat either?"

"No, she has a nasty habit about putting work first and her second." Sasuke responded, frowning some more.

Ino sat down next to the sleeping blonde, "Well maybe she is coming in a bit, the meeting might have been longer then expected." She suggested.

"No, she just ran off to do something more important then taking care of herself properly." Sasuke turned back to the TV.

"So she always does this?" She was starting to feel uneasy.

"Yes. She'll probably be back in another hour or two. When my aggravation is at a point where I'll explode. I'm sick of the same routine." Sasuke spat, though his voice was calm, his casual arms tensed and his hands in his pockets turned into fists.

"Calm down Sasuke, she is doing what is right." Naruto said seriously, his eyes still closed.

"You approve of her behavior?" Sasuke accused, his eyes still on the TV.

"I don't approve, but we can't really fuss her out for doing all these things when she's doing it for a good reason." Naruto replied simply.

"Your all or nothing attitude might work with you Naruto," Sasuke said, "But Sakura doesn't need to be following your attitude."

"Coming from the man who left us high and dry because his attitude." Naruto said causally, not missing a beat.

Sasuke got to his feet fast, his fists tight, and his eyes now on Naruto, "Don't bring that into this." He said angrily, though in the same tone.

Naruto finally opened his eyes, looking at Sasuke dully, "I know. This isn't about you. But I'm just making a point. We are all accused of something about our attitude, who we to fuss about how are she treats her self because of her attitude, when we act just as wrong."

"She needs to take care of herself Naruto, your acting like you don't care how she goes around." Sasuke raised his voice from his tone, which was strange for him.

"Don't think I don't care, but we can't rule her life Sasuke, it's hers-"

"Who is going to watch over her when she isn't?"

"Who said we are the right people to be watching over her **if **she isn't?" Naruto asked right back.

"We are her best friends; we are the first to be there when she needs us."

"And I don't recall her needing us Sasuke." Naruto raised his voice from his pervious tone.

"You're being impossible. You see how she looks. She does nothing but work, she skinny, bags under her eyes, smells like straight coffee, and she practically walks around like a robot!"

"So now you care about her Sasuke. You're the impossible one. You-"

"I said don't bring that into this!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke stared at Naruto, hard. He looked him straight in his crystal blue eyes…and then…. Sasuke punched him straight in the jaw.

Naruto didn't even stumble back, just reacted with a punch in Sasuke stomach.

Ino watched as they fought, Sasuke dodging almost gracefully, and Naruto punching at abnormal speed. They both ended on the ground, punching and getting in cheap shots. Suddenly Naruto popped up to his feet, a grin on his face.

"Nothing like a healthy argument and a good fight after a nap!" He yelled happily.

Ino dead panned. What the hell?

Naruto held out a hand to Sasuke, who took it and put his hands in his pocket and plopped down on the couch.

"I'm hungry, want something?" Naruto asked, heading towards the kitchen.

"Cereal," Sasuke replied, he looked over at Ino and smile slightly, "In my defense, I'm best friends with an idiot."

"What the hell?!" Ino cried, looking at them both.

"We do it all the time." Sasuke replied with a shrug as Naruto handed Sasuke a bowl of cereal with a grin.

"Boys." Ino muttered under her breath as the two best friends munched happily on their cereal, watching TV.

___

Sakura listened to her own footsteps as she walked back to her home. She looked at her cell phone and looked at the time. 6: 45. It was already dark, and it was very cold. She now aspirated Sasuke making her get a jacket, though it was doing her little good.

Hour's at the file room, and she couldn't find anything. She almost went through all the files, the only reason she didn't was because all the files that were left were about something ridicules. In the end, she checked even though, knowing she'd hate herself is the answers were in one of those files and she didn't even bother to look through them.

Every file, not one about this. Sakura sighed, her foggy breath danced in front of her, day almost over and nothing to show for it.

She continued to walk, making a right turn; she was a block away from her place.

She wasted a day, which wasn't excitable. She needed all of her days, all over her hours, minutes, and seconds. Every one count, everything had to be in perfect order, sequences. It had to flow, like dominos. There was no room for error.

She cursed herself and the world for not finding anything. She needed to find **something**, maybe then she could feel like she did something all day but drink coffee and do nothing.

She walked up the stairs of her apartment complex, the lights shinning. She sighed. Sasuke wasn't going to be happy about this. She never returned back this late before, even if she was late most of the time.

Reaching in her pocket, she got out her key, but by then the door was open, a frown in her face.

"Thanks." Sakura managed to say, squeezing past the radiation of anger that seemed to be seeping off of the person.

"Next time, you grab a bigger jacket," The stern, calm, voice replied. Of course it was Sasuke.

"Hey Sakura, had a good day today?" Naruto asked, arms stretched out on the couch next to Ino, who had her head on his shoulder, napping.

Sakura felt a ping of annoyance, "Yeah, it was alright. What time did she get out of bed?"

"Around 8, she just fell asleep because Sasuke made us watch some boring documentary." Naruto replied, rolling his eyes.

"You need the knowledge dobe. Now let's get out of here, I want some real food." Sasuke said.

"Ramen it is!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air and hopping off the couch, though careful not to wake her, and walking to the door.

"No, today we are having Kare Raisu." Sasuke simply said, crushing Naruto's heart.

"Sasuke, I don't want rice!" Naruto complained.

"I don't care loser, we are having Kare Raisu. Bye Sakura, call us if you need us." Sasuke called, over his shoulder.

"Bye Sakura!" Naruto yelled, walking right behind Sasuke, "Sasuke, I don't want curry rice!" Naruto complained in the distance, his voice fading.

Sakura smiled as the door shut, so many reasons why she might love those two, yet she couldn't find a descent one for either, expect for she just simply loved them.

Sakura turned away from the door, walking to her room, she searched for her laptop. Hopefully, things will end up better then the filing on the lap top. She set it up on the kitchen table, plugging in the cord into the wall. She got up and started pressed start on the coffee pot. She leaned against the counter and crossed her arms with a sigh, thinking a little about her life and work.

What a serious life it was, and only 20 years old. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Was there no relief to this life? Or will it forever be problem after problem, solving them like the newspaper cross word, daily. But she knew already, it wasn't going to change, things will forever stay like this. She will forever stay tired, hungry, and sleepy. There was no end, just and forever going cycle. And it was making her tired, worn out, more then normal. She was tired of it.

Her eyes singed. She was so tired. She wanted things to be just alright, no problems, just blank. She was tired of the cycle; she was tired of her worried friends. She wanted to be able to be worry free, not having to think about someone dying, the weight of the world on her shoulders. The weight of someone's life on her shoulders.

Tears slipped and she closed her eyes tighter.

She was so sick of it, the same thing, and every day. She couldn't do it, she couldn't keep doing this.

She slides down to the ground, more tears coming out of her eyes, a sob making its way through.

She was just so tired. So tired.

She sobbed again, tears flowing down her cheek. She brought her hands to her face, holding her eyes, and cried some more. She sniffed and sobbed, crying everything out, yet as quietly as she could.

Saving lives all the time, the pressure, and failing wasn't an option. But the failings, they hurt. She cried for every patient she lost, she cried for every single person. Those who depended on her, those who trusted her with their life.

She sobbed again.

"What's wrong?" Asked a voice softly.

Sakura quickly stopped crying, whipping her tears with every drop that feel. She sniffed, "Nothing. I'm fine." She got up and turned her back to Ino, facing the counter.

Ino stayed silent, taking not making a move. She stood there. Waiting.

Sakura continued to wipe her eyes, sniffing a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked again, standing in the same place.

Sakura shook her head, head back still away from Ino.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura turned around and looked at Ino in her eyes.

"What's wrong," Ino asked gently, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm tired Ino," Sakura said, "I'm tired. I just want to lie down and just think of nothing. I don't want to work; I don't want to have things to do. I don't want to worry. I just want you to be fine so I can feel better. But I'm worrying, and the feeling is overflowing, but I know I can't stop because I need to get this done so I wont have to worry about you. So I can't stop worrying in till then, and it feels so long till then and," Sakura began to cry again. Ino came forward and held her as Sakura continued to cry, "I don't want to wait that long. I want to stop worrying Ino. I want everything to be over with; I want to know the ending so I don't have to worry so much." Sakura cried into Ino's neck, holding her and hiccupping.(1)

"Obviously you worry too much Sakura," Ino said softly, smiling a bit, "Cheer up, we both know the ending." Sakura stayed silent, Ino continued, "In the end, ill be perfectly fine. You would have cured my illness and we will sit around watch the clouds, doing absolutely nothing. Shikamaru will want to join too, so we can have the whole gang over. We can make it one of those days, and their all invited. We'll do it as soon as this whole thing is over. Ok?"

Sakura nodded, hope sparked like a little girl.

"So stop crying Sakura, stop worrying, you already have the case solved, you already have me saved." Ino soothed, "I have 100% faith in you. I know you have me saved."

Sakura slowly stopped crying, still holding Ino. Ino pulled her back slightly, smiling at Sakura, "Now that you're done, ill make you something to eat alright. And after a full hour of doing nothing, you can do whatever you want or need to do, ok?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good. Go head and watch some TV, it won't take long."

* * *

(1)- Has that ever happend to you before? Like you were just so sick and tired of somthing you just cried to have a good cry. I know the worrying thing was straight from me. One of the biggest times it really happened was when i was like a month or two from moving away to a diffrent state, and i didnt know if me and my best friend would stay close because i wouldnt be able to call her in the first couple of months (long story) but yeah. So i was worrying about that so much that i really just sat there and cried and wish i new what would happend, not caring if it was a good or bad thng that happened, just so i could get it over with and so i would stop worrying. Yeah. Im weird. That was a bit of me in the Sakura character.

Anyway. we are done here. Hit me up with some reviews. Tell me what you think. I havent really read over it again, its like 4 am, so im like bleh just watever, so if somthing doesnt make sense, just ask, ill clear it up, seeing as it prolly is my fault and i have some mistake in there to fix or somthing like that.

WAIT. YOU! yes YOU! you keep reading! this is important! So. i could have had this updated and finsihed so much earlier, but this freshmen (he's my friend) gave me an extra pair of drumsticks cuz he had and extra right! So he gave em to me, and i was like, freaking awsome thanks! and my other friend showed me how to do the twirling thing through your fringers! and i was likes YESSSS. so i have been doing that all day! and dead serious, while i was on the computer, suppose to be writting, i was twirling the drumstick and listening to music. lmao, omg. and you know what! im good at it now, got it down pack :D.

PS- seeing new moon tmrw! HECKS YEA. me and my friend plan on going early to the movies so we can movie hop. 4 movies in the price of one, who can beat that! SHYCADET LOVES. OUT


	12. The Very Thought

**A/N- **Well hello there, i have been gone for awhile, huh? WAIT NO, DONT ATTACK ME YET, LEMME EXPLAIN! *dodges broken bottles and tomatoes being thrown* I was in a runt, a very bad one! And i couldnt seem to write and be into it you know! So every time i wrote i couldnt do it and id stop because i just... really didnt feel like it. NO WAIT LISTEN LISTEN *dodges more borken bottles and tomatoes* I tried! I did. but the thing is, i need music, good new music, in order to get the mood to write. Yeah, strange, but that's how i operate.

So, starting now, i shall give you a song that i used to write the Chapter. For this one i used wasss

**Believe In Dreams by Flyleaf**

but only at a certain point.

You can thanks Bonnies update that inspired me to update also even though it is kind of short. sorry :) ill do better.

What you have all been waiting for and there is still alot more to come. Enjoy.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO... dont laugh, its sad :(.**

* * *

I was weak, breaking like that in front of Ino. I need to keep myself together, I need to finish this.

Did I expect anything else?

No.

Did I expect the frustration?

Yes.

Did I expect the exhaustion?

Yes.

So why am I so surprised by how tired I am. Why do I feel like so much time has gone by and I have nothing to show for it? I checked the file room, and nothing. And now I'm checking the web and I can't find a damn thing. The guy is a fucking ghost! Not even a freaking debt or credit card use. He had to have paid in cash every damn time. The last time he was anywhere near a bank was the day he left. He withdrew everything when he left, after that, he disappears.

I rub my eyes. I can do this. I can find **something** on this guy. I take a sip of my coffee, its black and it makes my taste bugs squirm and my cheeks contract. It wasn't for a nice cup of Joe, it was suppose to keep me awake, and it has been working. Just another hour, that's what I keep telling myself, but of course, I told Ino the same thing before she went to bed with out me, and that was at 12… It's 3.

Sleep. I need sleep. I haven't been sleep since 3…wait… was it 3? I don't know, ever since Ino had the attack, I haven't slept. And if Ino hadn't fed me, I probably wouldn't have eaten.

Alright, back on track. I need to find one thing before I sleep, so I can rest easy. So I can feel as if today wasn't a total waste of a day.

"Project Ino" I type in the search space on Google. I come up with 0 results.

I keep typing the same thing. Maybe catching something I missed. But every time, it's nothing.

"Toriga."

0 results.

Come on. I just need a step, a little push, that's all I need.

"Hidden leaf Toriga."

0 Results.

I gritted my teeth as I stared at the blank Google page. Hours later, and I'm still standing in the same place I was before. I haven't moved a step closer to anything and its 3: 30 in the morning.

I place my mouse on the search area and type again. "Genetic benefit change."

As I hit enter I realized my mouse moved down to the search suggestions that pop up at the bottom, and as I hit enter, I was actually clicking one of those.

It sent me to the search I didn't want to. I sighed in frustration. I didn't have time for this.

But something caught my eye, and I really don't know why, but I dragged my mouse down and clicked on site.

A site came up, with huge letters at the very top reading "Gentek." I read them out loud, and it alone brought shivers.

"Genetics are the key" The logo read below Gentek. This whole site seemed to make my skin crawl. But this was the lead I was looking for, I know that much. I scrolled down the page; the sides were lined with the DNA strain. It twirled as you continued to move further down the page.

Further down was a little comment area; people wrote what they thought about the site.

"_This is the next generation of research. It's revolutionary! I can't wait for the out come!"_

I narrowed my eyes at the comment.

"_Things will move so much faster with this research. Cures will pop up out of no where."_

I gritted my teeth at the stupidity they seemed to be giving off. I looked down at the next comment and saw a video link, I clicked on it.

******Video******

Interviewer: So your logo is?

Guy in suit: Genetics is key.

Interviewer: Could you explain that?

Guy in Suit: Well of course. The meaning is quite simple. We believe that genetics are the very key to the future and advancement of the human race. It makes sense, does it not?

Interviewer: *Nods* It does make a lot of sense.

Guy in suit: Of course it does. So, our dream is simple, to use this key to unlock something far greater then where we are at.

Interviewer: And how can you make this happen?

Guy in suit: *Chuckles* How else? Everything is already given to us. Genetics. That is the very key. We have top men everywhere who have the same dream Gentek has, but these people want to see this dream a reality, which brings up our Company.

Interviewer: Speaking of these people, we've heard of a very particular man named Yamanaka.

Guy in suit: *Brightness* Oh yes, that man is one of our top men.

Interviewer: There are rumors spreading, some so abnormal and unbelievable, about what exactly he is doing and this project he is having.

Guy in suit: Here at Gentek we back up any idea, but to tell you the truth, I believe this is one of the greatest ideas out there. You should see his plans on paper. They would make any unbeliever think twice.

Interviewer: If you don't mind me asking, what exactly **is **his idea?

Guy in suit: His idea is our idea set on steroids. He believes he can us micro biology and engineering together to make a perfect blind for a perfect solider.

Interviewer: That sounds amazing!

Guy in suit: *Nods* It is pretty amazing. Yamanaka came from a small village. He had neither the technology or the proper amount of money, but what Mr. Yamanaka did have was a dream, and that carried him all the way where he is now. We were happy to give Mr. Yamanaka the people he needed, the technology he needed, and the money he needed to carry out this dream of his. And soon enough, we opened up a channel near there. The man did wonders.

Interviewer: Where is he now?

"Guy in suit: *Laughs* Well out making his dream a reality of course.

Interviewer: Will we see this project out soon?

Guy in suit: *Shakes head* Looking at this mans chart, I wouldn't be surprised if this dream was made a reality tomorrow.

Interviewer: Amazing, he sounds like a man that knows what he's doing.

Guy in suit: *Nods* or a man who knows what he wants… There is this other project that another man is doing that has to deal with…

******Video******

Sakura leaned back in her chair as her heart beat fast. She was soaking it all in.

"A company." Sakura whispered to herself in disbelief.

This was bad.

"A company." Sakura said again, her hands coming to her face as she shook her head in more disbelief.

She couldn't believe it. She wanted to throw up. This was her worst nightmare.

Companies were hard to handle. They either went two ways. They will completely lie about whatever they have been accused of and say how they never seen the person in their life.

Or...

They will fight.

Sakura needed them to deny.

She couldn't handle a full company, they were slippery and nasty and they knew people. They had information and people who were bought from the inside. A company was like a snake, something you didn't mess with if you didn't have to.

Sakura felt like crying all over again. Someone was looking after her, helping her find this website to get her started. They answered her silent prayer. But things aren't just given to you. Things don't just fall on your lap, there are consequences.

She closed her eyes all over again, shaking her head as she couldn't believe how life was being at the moment.

A company.

She still couldn't get over it.

"Sakura…" A sweet groggy voice called from behind Sakura. (This is where i started playing the song. Check it out and see how it did Believe In Dreams by Flyleaf.)

She turned her head, only to see Ino standing in the door way that lead to her room. Her hair was out of the normal pony tail, and was messed and tangled as it fell behind her. She was wearing one of Naruto's old shirt, which was slipping at her shoulders as her baggy pants slipped a little at the waist.

Seeing her like that, it reminded Sakura when Ino first came here. Everything was so changed since then, and only in a short time period.

"Sakura, you said one more hour three hours ago." Ino scolded sleeplily, which lost the effect of how stern she was trying to be.

Sakura glanced back at her laptop clock. Sure enough, it was 4 aclock.

Hairs raised on the back of her neck and she quickly shut her laptop.

Just then Ino was right behind her, blinking in confusion, "What was that about?"

"Uh… Nothing, I was just shutting down anyway." Sakura stuttered nervously in a whisper.

"Yeah right." Ino said, cut off by a yawn, "You were probably watching porn."

Sakura then got up and wrapped her arms around Ino's waist, "And why would I want to watch porn when I got you, who is ten times better."

Ino smiled slightly, wrapping her arms around Sakura's neck and resting her head down on her shoulder, "Suck up." She replied, mumbling in Sakura's neck sleeply.

"Oh darn, she caught on." Sakura joked, bending her knees slightly so she could reach Ino's legs. As soon as she could, she picked them up swiftly, and walked them both carefully back to the room.

Ino yawned again, nuzzling more into Sakura's neck, "So you were watching porn?"

Sakura smiled as she gentely closed the door with her foot. When she heard the soft click she continued towards the bed. She placed Ino carefully on the bed and looked down at her carefully, taking in her features. She was beautiful.

Ino looked back up at her, a soft smile on her face.

Sakura shifted her eyes to the right. It pained her to see Ino like that, so care free and trusting. She had full faith in Sakura, and Sakura couldn't bear it. She couldn't stand taking the responsibility of not letting Ino down, especially when it meant that letting Ino down was her-. (1)

Ino's hand stretched to Sakura's face causing Sakura to place her eyes back on Ino. Ino's hand caressing her cheek gently, she wore the same soft smile, "So you were saying that I was ten times better?" But as she flirted, her eyes were dropping and opening back up, struggling to stay up.

Sakura laughed softly, "Yes, you are ten times better."

Ino's hand slipped, but caught itself as Ino nodded sleepily, "Damn Skippy. You better only have eyes for… for me…" She yanwed again, and her hand slipped slowly.

Sakura grabed it with a smile as she watched as the soft blue eyes were slowly shut by eyelids. Sakura placed Ino's hand carefully down, walking over to her side of the bed.

Given the circumstances, she felt happy, light. It wasn't because she thought everything was going to be alright, no, she didn't know about that. No. it was because of Ino's heroic effort to stay up. It was because of that hand that was on her cheek as soon as she shifted her eyes to the right. She didn't know why such a small gesture brought her such ease, but it did. It showed that Ino was struggling to stay up just a little longer to see her smile, to see her reassured. And that meant a lot. It showed the lengths Ino would go through for her, even the smallest ones, like sleeping.

Sakura slipped under the covers, a small smile still on her face as she tried to get comfortable without waking Ino. But then Ino shifted, and woke up, looking around slightly confused. Soon, she noticed Sakura was in the bed and she smiled sleepily, scooting closer to the pink headed doctor and rested her head on her shoulder. She smiled in content as she got comfortable, feeling the doctor slide her arm around Ino and hold her protectively. And with that, she fell back asleep swiftly.

Sakura smiled at the girl who was on her shoulder, in her arms. It wasn't possible to lose Ino. It wasn't possible for Sakura to even think about not having Ino in her arms everyday. Maybe that was a sign. Maybe it was a sign saying that everything **was **going to be alright. How could it not, how could she possibly lose Ino.

The very idea…was impossible…

* * *

(1)- The end of that sentence was Death if any didnt know.

And the song lyrics dont go with the story at all, i was just using the song in general, as a whole, i didnt break it down to the word meaning and all. just to put that out there. Well maybe

There you are, i pomise ill try way harder and update a bit more sooner. a month seemed to fly by and i hardly noticed, tho it bugged me not updating like that.

hopefully people are still eager to read the story even though i havent updated in so long it seemed to have collected cob webs.

Shycadet loves! Out :)


	13. Sasuke, Naruto

**A/N- **Heroic tale about this one. So my internet has like disconnected on us. I know right! So ive been writting and writting without being able to update. Like ive already have 14 half done and everything. So. This is what i did. I put both 13 and 14 on my thumbdrive and planned on updating at school. and then guess one, I FORGOT THE THING ON MY BED. i was so upset, the whole ride there i was like "im forgetting somthing, i know it." and like a block from school i realized, and i was like mannnnnnnn. The whole day i was thinking about how bad i wanted to update today and im like, oh well, guess imma have to wait till tmrw.

THEN!

I found out practice was cancelled (track) and i saw a little sliver of hope! So i called mom and told her to pick me up. Then i rushed home (made mom rush home) and ran inside for the thumb drive (Keep in mind that there is a neighbor center with computers and internet) so i go in and grab it and ran to the neighbor center because they close at 5 and it was like 4 30! Heroic? i know. (The neighbor center is across the street from my house (; ) So here we are.

And now ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to chapter 13.

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own Naruto. Boo who.**

* * *

Sakura sat up suddenly; a cold shiver ran down her body from her right shoulder, where Ino was supposed to be. Sakura remembered hearing a squeal, things falling, and then a big 'thud'.

Sleepily, yet alert, she looked around and flew out the bed, heading towards the noise, which came from the bathroom. Practically bursting down the door, she made a quick right and pulled back the curtains quickly, only to find Ino sitting in the walk in shower, rubbing her elbow.

"Are you alright?"

In Sakura defense, she had JUST gotten out of bed from heavy sleep.

That being said.

She didn't realize Ino was in fact **naked**, rubbing her elbow…

Sakura continued to look down at Ino, sleep still on her mind and her eyes blinking every so often, heavily.

Ino looked up at Sakura, blinking in slight confusion, but not bothering to cover herself up. A smirk reached her lips slowly, "Yes, I am now that you're here."

Sakura then blinked, repeatedly in a fast motion, exactly three times, and in between those blinks she registered exactly what was happening.

"Oh. My. God. I'm so sorry." Sakura said, thoughts running frantically through her mind as she tried to leave quickly with her eyes shut.

"Nuh uh, where do you think your going?" Ino asked seductively, grabbing Sakura's wrist.

"Ah, Ino!" Sakura started freaking out as she was being pulled into the shower, the water still on and soaking her clothes.

"Settle down Sakura." Ino said softly, whispering in her ear as she pressed Sakura into her naked wet body.

Pulses were racing between Sakura's legs as she shut her eyes tight, but she could feel Ino being pressed against her. She stood there stiffly as the water slowly soaked her clothes.

"Relax." Ino continued to whisper, nipping at Sakura's ear lop.

Her heart was beating franticly as she did the exact opposite of Ino's orders.

Ino's hand slowly went to the edge of Sakura's pajama shirt. She grabbed it and crept it upward, continuing to nip at Sakura's ear lop, and starting to kiss her neck. Kissing upward as she continued to move Sakura's shirt up, she finally reached her lips, who responded immediately.

Soon, Sakura's shirt was far enough up to expose her breast with her pink lacy bra. Soaked with water, Sakura continued to kiss Ino, finally out of her shocked state. She was now impatiently trying to take off her shirt all the way.

Sakura finally got her shirt above her head, dropping it on the tub floor and quickly going back to kissing Ino, pressing more into Ino, who was being pressed against the tiles. She broke the kiss and quickly went to kissing and sucking on Ino's neck.

Ino's head fell back against the tiles behind her, moaning silently in ecstasy as she felt Sakura's hand creep towards her legs. The very thought of Sakura's hands being between her legs made Ino moan a bit louder as Sakura continued her assault.

Soon enough, Sakura's hand reached between Ino's legs. And as Sakura's toned stomach, with small breast, pressed against Ino's naked body, she ran her fingers between Ino's lips(1). Ino shivered and slid her hand up Sakura's back. Sakura reached her sensitive spot and pressed against it, and Ino's hand's jerked, causing her fingernails to dig into Sakura's skin, scratching desperately, trying to bring Sakura's body closer.

Sakura winced slightly, firmly moving the sensitive spot in a circular motion, going around twice she ran her fingers back down Ino's lips and pressed lightly against her entrance. She breathed against Ino's ear lightly, allowing her fingers to stay in their position, and suddenly having an urge; she took out her teeth and bit Ino's neck.

Ino whimpered, her eyes now closed as she continued to dig her nails into Sakura's back, even further as Sakura sunk in her teeth more. She moaned beggingly(2) for Sakura to continue.

'Ding Dong'.

Sakura stopped suddenly. Her teeth released Ino's skin, a deep grumble in the back of her throat, as she did so.

Ino opened her eyes; slowly bring her head back down, then looking into Sakura's eyes steadily.

'Ding Dong.'

Sakura sighed, looking into Ino's eyes as the water continued to run. She gently placed her forehead against Ino's; her eyes were a soft emerald.

Ino slid her hand down and grabbed Sakura's hand that was between her legs. Not taking her eyes off of Sakura's she took the finger she was sure was pressing against her and gave it a small lick.

'Ding Dong.'

Sakura's heart throbbed and a pulse raced to between her legs. She was tempted not to answer the door, to just forget the person who was outside and continue what she wanted to finish right then and there.

Ino leaned her lips forward and kissed her delicately and slowly, gradually going deeper. But as soon as it started, it ended. She pulled back and Sakura saw that Ino was back to her old self, "Go get that." Was all she said, a soft smile was on her lips.

Sakura raised her hand to Ino's cheek, holding it delicately, not saying a word.

'Ding Dong'

She shut her eyes and sighed, staying there for a second more, she pushed off the wall and walked out of the shower.

Still soaked, and without a shirt, she made her way to the door, trying heroically not to scream her head off. As she finally reached the door she yanked it open, only to find Naruto beaming in her face and Sasuke with a smirk on…

Sakura blinked.

"Go away."

Then she slammed the door.

She walked back towards the room as Sasuke and Naruto opened the door and walked in, "Oi Sakura, what's your problem!" Naruto complained with a yawn, "We got you breakfast."

"Go away!" She called again from the room.

Naruto noticed the trail of Sakura's footprints on the floor, "Why are you half naked and soaking wet?"

"Sakura, you must be the worst doctor ever. I mean really, your patient?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura came back in then with a towel rolled up on her shoulders, "Go away!"

"So it's true!" Sasuke said with victory. Naruto laughed, "Got damnit Sakura, you just lost me a bit of money."

"Please go away?" Sakura begged at the door of her room.

"It's alright Sakura, I'm fresh and clean anyway," Ino said behind Sakura with just a bra on. She slid her hands across Sakura's stomach, then wrapped her arms around her, "No need to get all dirty up again…right?" Ino said softly against Sakura's ear, licking her ear lop once after 'right'. With that, she let go of Sakura, pecking her cheek cheerfully and walking to the kitchen.

Sakura groaned in aggravation, but stopped to check Ino out as she walked to the kitchen. She noticed that Sasuke and Naruto was too, and growled, "Keep that up and I'll punch you both in the balls."

Naruto looked away quickly with a sheepish grin, Sasuke just laughed, "I can't believe you've got that every night. Please Sakura, teach me." Sasuke joked, laughing with Naruto.

"Shut the hell up" Sakura yelled, but Sasuke and Naruto continued to laugh.

"If you must know, it was Sakura's charm that won me over," Ino said, walking back over to Sakura with a smirk at the boys, "But I have to admit, the sex comes in a close second." Ino gave a fake moan as she went in front of Sakura and started to kiss up her neck. Sakura froze.

Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing quickly and stared at Ino and Sakura. Ino looked up at Sakura with a wink and turned around to the boys, "You should see her in bed. I'm surprised you don't hear my moans from your place."

Sasuke and Naruto blinked while Ino laughed her way back to the kitchen. They turned to Sakura, who rolled her eyes at them, "She's kidding, we haven't had sex."

"I beg to differ!" Ino called from the kitchen.

"ANYWAY," Sakura continued, "Why the hell are you both here? It's like 6 in the morning."

"We heard about your problem." Sasuke replied as Naruto went and plopped on the couch, grabbing the remote and changing channels.

The TV was already on… Which mean's Ino was in here this morning...

Great.

"What problem? We have no problem." Sakura said, crossing her arms and looking at her laptop, which she just noticed was already up, the website was still there on the page.

"What do you mean? I'd call a full company a problem." Sasuke replied with confusion, staring at Sakura.

Sakura couldn't believe it, "You were looking in my stuff?" she accused to no one in particular, but she knew the guilty would understand who the question was for.

"It wasn't like that." Ino said carefully, coming out of the kitchen slightly and standing at the doorway.

"Then how was it?" Sakura countered venom in her voice as she said it very calmly. She sounded angry, and she was, but not because Ino was in fact snooping around. It was because she didn't want Ino to know, not yet. Ino knew her father was working for a company, she told Sakura herself, but she did not know it was a full fledge company, a company that was internationally known.

"Well…" Ino started, her arms coming up and grabbing each other, as if they were cold. She rubbed her arm lightly, "I just wanted to use the computer real quick, and…the stuff was still up…"

"Oh right, like I believe that." Sakura laughed humorlessly.

Ino stayed silent and looked away.

"Look it wasn't her fault, I told her to look up some movie times."

Lie.

Naruto said it from the couch. Sakura looked over at him and he was wearing a sheepish smile, "You and Ino are always in this house, I thought I would be a good idea to go out. And then she saw what she saw and called us."

Sakura caught the grateful look Ino gave Naruto. She also caught the small nod that Naruto gave Ino back. Sakura sighed, it didn't matter, the truth was out.

"Alright, fine. So you want to help with the problem?" Sakura said to Sasuke, urging him to continue.

"Yes. So me and Naruto are here to help look for information, seeing as you only have 6 days now, right?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at his question. Oh yeah of course the notes that she left on the table was part of the 'movie times.' Sakura sighed and shook her head, she felt Ino watching her but she kept her eyes away from Ino. "Yes, I only have 6 more days. I'm sure you know about the case I need and… Ino."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, all I have so far is that he worked or works for a company named Gentek."

"That is a good enough start, if any." Sasuke said, walking towards the kitchen table and sitting down. He skimmed over the notes that were all around the table and grabbed a piece of paper, "Says here that he uses microbiology and engineering."

Sakura got serious and went to the table, sitting down across from him, "Yes, that's right. He uses viruses. I know that much for sure…" She paused a bit, pushing the memory of Ino telling her the information out her mind, "The project was called Toriga, and it was under her father. They said theirs suppose to be and outlet of the company around here to help with it."

"Wait wait, first, fill me in with everything."

"Alright. The project sprouted here, we know that much, and we know that it was under Ino's father. He started it all. He did microbiology and engineering, but he also had degrees in almost everything about the medical field, including bioengineering. He went to the Hokage and asked to start the project, and when the Hokage agreed, he started. I can't figure out exactly when Gentek came to play along, but we know what his goal was." Sakura explained, grabbing random notes and reading them over as she picked out the information, "He wanted to create super shinobi(3), one that can rest and heal faster, in order to complete missions faster. The purpose was for A and S class missions, or even spying and top secrete missions, also among… other reasons…(4) There is a huge gab in between then to the Hokage who ordered the project to be called off, I can't figure out why, and were there any reasons. All we know is that soon after that, Mr. Yamanaka left, and took everything with him."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Because there are no records of this ever happening, not even in the medical records and I'm guessing all the building he was using for all this is empty."

"Why?"

"Because we know that he continued his project when he left, taking all the evidence with him. Also taking all the technology, or so I thought. Now that I know Gentek is involved, I don't know if Gentek just took their outlet that they had down here down, or if Yamanaka took it, or what."

"Alright. Well we know all that. So let's back up all the way to the beginning. You said microbiology and engineering. Do we know if that solid?"

"Yes. That's a fact."

"We know that he uses viruses."

Sakura nodded, waiting for his point.

"So engineering means… Nano-bots?" Sasuke asked, looking up at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, "Like G.(5)?" Naruto called from the couch, still flipping through the channels.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned off the TV, standing up and walking towards the table, "Remember on the movie G.I. Joe, when the blonde's brother found that discovery in that army whatever." Naruto pressed, trying to make Sasuke remember, "And he found the videos of the doctor injecting nanobots into a guy and patient was literally falling apart with the injection he was taking in his face. I forget, we saw the movie a long time ago, but you know what I'm talking about right?"

"Yeah I know what you're talking about. But that was a movie Naruto." Sasuke said, leaning back on his chair.

Naruto sat down, "Yeah, but it might be the same thing, just sort of different. You said nanobots, and I'm sure that's what he was using."

"And what if it is?"

"Alright. Remember further into the movie, the blonde's brother was doing the same thing to some guys and there were only about a dozen of them in line that it worked successfully on? And remember he had that huge remote in his hand and he was controlling him."

"My father didn't want to control me." Ino said, coming in and sitting across from Naruto, which was next to Sakura.

"No. You guys are missing the point. So when he was controlling the guys with the huge remote, he was running on about how they have no fear and pain."

"She has fear…" Sakura said, her eyes adverting(6), "And pain." She added quickly.

"Wait for it." Naruto said patiently, looking around the table, making contact as he was talking, "And as he was saying that, he made the guy go up to the snake cage and stuck his hand in there. After that-"

"The snake bit the man." Sasuke said slowly, realizing where Naruto was getting at.

"And when he got bit, the venom went into the dudes system." Naruto continued, looking at Sasuke now.

"And when it got into his blood stream, the nanobots grabbed a hold of the venom and brought it back to entrance."

"And the venom exited slowly!" Sasuke said with confidence, pounding the table as he confirmed, "That's it. That must be what Yamanaka was wanting."

"There were a lot of test that dealt with... cutting." Ino thought out loud.

"I'm sure that's what he was looking for. He was probably seeing if the nanobots would speed up the healing process." Sasuke said, nodding.

"Now that I think about it, they were called Nanomites." Naruto said, rubbing his chin.

"Shut up dobe, we just made a break through." Sasuke said with a smile, "And only in a couple of minutes of thinking."

"Yeah, but you did it with MY help." Naruto said with a grin of victory.

The only one who hadn't spoken on the matter was Sakura.

"No." Sakura said, sitting up correctly.

"No what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"No." Sakura replied firmly, looking at both Sasuke and Naruto, but not at Ino.

"Look, I know what your thinking-" Sasuke started, bring up his hand to reason.

"Then you know that I'm not letting this go any further." Sakura replied in a dangerous tone.

"Sakura, you have to think clearly about this. The only way to figure this out and finding any real evidence is if we cut-"

"No!" Sakura yelled, standing up.

"We have to Sakura." Sasuke tried to further reason. Naruto sat there in confusion.

"It's alright Sakura." Ino said quietly, looking up at her, "I understand."

"No Ino, I'm not letting this happen and that's final."

"Sakura stop being stubborn for one got damn(7) second and listen!" Sasuke said, raising his tone. Sakura fell silent and glared at Sasuke, Sasuke used this opportunity to continue, "In order to win the elders and the Hokage over, we need evidence. We have this right here, which is a great leap and will help a lot to catching Yamanaka. We can't afford for this waiting and being stubborn, we need to use every second wisely. So, we need to see if the information we had just gathered is true, and we need to do it fast. We don't have time for you to have a fit-"

"But this isn't about me!" Sakura yelled angrily, "I'm not going to test on her like some lab rat just like her father did, just to gain information."

"And you think I do? You just said this isn't about you, and it isn't. This is about Ino."

"I know who it is about, Sasuke."

"Then let her decide, Sakura." Adding the last part intentionally, staring hard at Sakura, "You should want to save her; you should want to do anything you can."

"I'm doing everything I can!" She yelled.

"No. Your not."

"I agree."

Sakura turned to Ino, her heart stopped and slowly split painfully, "Wh…What?"

"I agree that we should run test to see if our theory is right." Ino said, looking up at Sakura.

Sakura heart dropped, "No…" she said in a soft voice.

"It's settled then." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura stared hard at Ino, then turned around walking towards the door, walking out and slamming it shut.

_

Ino smiled at Sasuke and Naruto, "Just give us a second."

Ino walked out, opening the door slowly and closing it carefully. She smiled slightly when she saw that Sakura wasn't anywhere in sight. The reason she smiled was because she knew exactly where to find her. She puffed into smoke…

_

Sakura sat on the edge; her legs dangled freely as she slouched over and looked at nothing in particular. It was 6:30 in the morning and everyone was already up and running. Shops opened and people walked by, saying their regular hellos and having conversations. From here, Sakura could see the old academy she went to with Naruto and all her friends. Close by was the empty and abandon flower show. It used to be so lively and bright with colors. Now it was gray and empty. Completely sad. Ever since Sakura found out that Ino's family had left, she felt as if there was a major gap on that whole road it was on. It felt as if the road was missing color, and it stayed like that ever since…

Ino sat down next to Sakura. She lightly pushed Sakura with her shoulder, and looked up at the view they had before them. Her feet dangled off the edge, and she swung them, looking down, curious.

"Be careful." Sakura said instinctively, placing her hand on top of Ino's.

"Well… if I fall, it would be your fault."

Sakura kept her eyes ahead, "Why's that?"

"Because you decided to be on a roof." Ino replied as if Sakura was dumb.

Sakura laughed humorlessly, "No one said follow me."

"Well I wasn't going to let you run off again…" Ino said simply, looking at Sakura.

Sakura fell silent.

"What is your greatest fear Sakura?" Ino asked, looking back at the view.

"Bugs." Sakura replied in monotone, taking her hand away from Ino's.

Ino glanced down as her hand suddenly felt cold, "Something else then that."

"Tsunade."

"Who isn't scared of that woman?" Ino asked without a smile, looking back up.

"Yeah, guess your right."

They were silent for a moment.

"Answer my question seriously." Ino said quietly.

"Why, you already know the answer." Sakura responded in the same tone.

"Please…"

"Losing you Ino…" Sakura answered, looking away from the scene and to her left, where Ino wasn't.

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand it." She said, placing her elbows to her knees and slouching more, still looking to the left.

"Why?"

"Because the hurt would be unimaginable." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"And?..." Ino pressed.

Sakura closed her eyes, "And you are someone close to me…"

"Because?..." Ino urged.

Sakura sighed and turned to Ino, looking directly into her dull blue eyes, "Because I love you Ino."

Ino knew it was coming, but she couldn't press back the happiness. And as hard as she tried, a small smile slipped to her lips. Before she knew it, a question slipped past also, "Why do you love me?"

Sakura continued to look into Ino's eyes, "I love you because you are my best friend. I can be myself around you and you except me. But you continue to drag me in, Ino. Every single time. Everything you do pulls me towards you more and more. Every look, walk, talk, and even breath has me under your spell. Suddenly I can't see myself with anyone else. Suddenly it's hard to imagine you not being by my side forever. And that is why I'm scared of losing you. Who else will like me for me? Who else will understand me so fully, and know me better then anyone else. I won't find anyone who I could possibly come to to pour my heart out. No one will make me stumble over my words like you. No one would make me nervous like you do whenever you're around. And the funny part is, the fact that while my stomach is flipping and my heart is pounding being around you, you still make feel comfortable…"

Sakura then looked away, back to the left. Ino sat quietly, taking it all in, her heart was fluttering.

"I'm being selfish, I know that much. Because the way you make me feel is like my own personal high. I can't see me living without it. I can't see me going a day without you making my stomach flip and making my heart beat faster then ever…"

They were silent for awhile.

Sakura took a breath, and looked down at the ground, shaking her head with a little smile, "Sorry, I should have kept that to myself-"

"Not a single word about my looks…" Ino started.

Sakura looked up quickly, "Well I think you're beautiful of course-"

"Not my boobs, or hair, or curves or anything…" Ino looked at Sakura, her eyes were watery and there was a smile on her face, "Everything you said, and not one about my looks."

"Oh, I told you your beautiful Ino. Of course I think that. And well, your boobs and all. Well, I don't really stare or whatever, but I mean they're great I guess. No, not I guess, well I mean-" Sakura sputtered nervously.

Ino suddenly tackled her with a hug. Sakura quickly grabbed her and held on for dear life, afraid that they would both fall over the edge. She felt Ino's wet tears on her neck and her heart dropped.

"Wow," Sakura said in pure amazement, "I am really bad at this."

She heard Ino giggle and she nuzzled closer into her, "I disagree. I think you're doing perfect."

Sakura smiled slightly and closed her eyes, taking in Ino's scent, which smelled like the plain bar soap they had back home. She loved it.

"You meant everything you said, right?"

Sakura opened her eyes, wondering if it was too early for all of this, and everything she said. What if Ino didn't feel the same way? What if she was making a fool of herself right now? "Yes," she answered firmly, confirming it with Ino and herself. She no longer cared if Ino felt the same way, this was how she felt about Ino, and she wanted her to know "I meant every last word. But you know your beautiful Ino, and you know I think you look like an angle. Is it required of me to say it all the time if we both know it already?"

Ino raised her head and looked at Sakura with a little smile, she was so happy, "Any other day I would say yes, but today Sakura, at this very moment, I'll have to say no, and that I'm glad my dazzling beauty had nothing to do with everything you said." Ino then smiled more, leaning in and giving Sakura a kiss. It was slow and soft. She pulled back slowly, still against Sakura's lips lightly and her eyes still closed, she whispered, "And…I love you too."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped. Suddenly she felt like screaming with joy. She squeezed Ino into her as tight as she could, "Ah, Sakura, I can't breathe!" Ino squealed, laughing.

"Say it again." Sakura said, looking into Ino's eyes and smiling broadly.

Ino smiled a little and looked directly back into Sakura's eyes, "I love you, Sakura."

Sakura's smile got even broader, "And I love you, Ino."

Ino smiled and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder as they lay there together. Sakura glanced to the side and saw the old flower shop, still gray and sad, "Hey." Sakura called softly.

"Hmm?" Ino answered, her eyes closed.

"How about after this is all done, we open back up the flower shop. Together."

Ino opened her eyes and brought her head back up, "But what about the hospital?"

Sakura shrugged, "They have one super genius doctor there, they don't need another."

"But-"

"No buts, the hospital doesn't matter. They can survive without me."

Ino smiled, "Well. I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Sakura asked smiling.

"Yes," Ino then pecked her lips, "Now, not to ruin the mood or anything, but we are out here in the freezing. Half naked. On a roof…"

Sakura laughed, "Guess your right, we should head back. Completely forgot about Sasuke and Naruto… And the…" Sakura frowned.

Ino smiled lightly and stood up, holding out her hand to her partner, "It won't be that bad, I promise. And I'm sure we will only have to do one test." Sakura continued to frown as she took Ino's hand, and stood up also, "You'll do anything for me, right?"

"Yes." Sakura answered mechanically.

"Well, do this for me Sakura. If this works, you will be that much closer to saving me, which I know you will." Ino walked next to Sakura, who wrapped her arms around her protectively.

Sakura sighed, "So much faith in me." She mumbled to herself.

"Because I believe in you." Ino answered cheerfully.

"Yeah, no pressure." Sakura grumbled.

Ino just smiled, "Your just a worry wart. No let's hurry, I'm kind of anxious for our life to get started."

"Our?" Sakura asked, glancing over at Ino.

"Yes our. I've just found my perfect person(8), and I don't plan on letting her go." Ino said simply, "You might know her, she wears pink lacy bras and has a body of a god." Ino joked.

Sakura smiled, "She is one lucky girl to have you by her side everyday."

"I was talking about you, Sakura," Ino replied as if she were dumb.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Shut up, I knew who you were talking about."

"Oh right, that's why you replied like that."

"You know what, I don't think I can handle this for all my life."

"To bad, we've officially signed the contract, you can't get out of it now."

"What?!"

"Yup. The formally 'I love you Sakura' and 'I love you Ino', sealed the deal."

"Ah crap."

"Oh so you don't want to be stuck with me?"

"No no I never said that!"

"Nope, get off of me, go have your… Temari."

"You're so jealous of her."

"But the tables have turned; now I have the enjoyment of telling her how ive got you."

"I don't think that's going to go well… I'm kind of scared to see her reaction."

"Oh, but I'll enjoy it enough for the two of us. Muhahahahahahahahah"

"God, I'm partnered with a crazy."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"Don't touch me tonight k? In fact, your sleeping on the couch."

"What?! No, I'm sorry!"

"Nope."

"Ino I'm sorry!... Ino…Ino!..... your not serious are you?.... Come on we didn't even finish what we started this morning!"

* * *

(1)- Hate to do that to you, I don't really like the word, but I couldn't describe it as anything else that was as… friendly?

(2)- I'm sure I made up that word. :)

(3)- Think I spelled that right.

(4)- Anyone notice that pause?

(5)- I've had that idea for awhile when the movie came out and I went to see it. I was in my room thinking about how they could possibly figure out what was inside of her. And when I saw the movie and was thinking about it, and I thought, BRILLANT.

(6)- Thinking about the night when Ino had her nightmare, must be a chapter or two back.

(7)- Like that? I made it up because I thought god damn was bad :( lol

(8)- Love isn't about finding a perfect person, but about being able to see an imperfect person, perfectly. I love that quote.

Good right? I dont mean to boast, but i feel this one was pretty good. (only because i felt so prepaired for it [might still be some errors tho]) But really, ive like reread it like 4 times, editing it and having my (#)s down pack. it was awsome.

But get ready for chapter 14, there is a real big suprise in that one. Yup. I have just gave you a hint and spoiled a bit. muhahahahahahaha :D

Shycadet loves. Out.


	14. ,and everyone else

**A/N**- Whoaaaa buddy, im really really really late this time. i apologize, ive been soooooo freaking busy. February is a busy month for me. Birthdays and school and bla bla, ill explain more later. Now just read.

* * *

"You go on ahead; I have to make a quick call." Sakura said to Ino, who shrugged and went inside.

Sakura stood in front of the door to her apartment. She unclipped her Blackberry from her hip and dialed a number she remembered by heart.

"Hey, Ten-Ten?" Sakura said into her blackberry, rubbing her arms and pacing back and forth.

"Oh, hey Sakura! Haven't seen you at the hospital lately." Answered the teddy brown haired girl cheerfully.

"Yeah. I know you're probably at work already, so this shouldn't be to bad to ask for."

"Oh please Sakura, after Neji and Lee; you're the closet one to me. I mean, we went through medical school together, and we both know how that was hell." Ten-Ten laughed happily through the phone, "I'll do anything you need me to do."

Sakura smiled weakly at the memories of medical school, pictures of piled books and them at the library laughing ran through her head, "It's about Ino, the girl you met the other time, we have to have some tests, and well, you're the best surgeon alive."

"Ino huh? Well alright, it's seems like its going to be a slow day anyway."

"I'm sorry."

Ten-Ten laughed, "Unlike you Sakura, I hate slow days. Now I get to have some real action."

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah… Teddy."

Ten-Ten stopped laughing, "I told you not to call me that," She whined.

"Oh, what happened to the care free laughing I was hearing just a moment ago?" Sakura teased.

"Whatever! Just tell me where to meet you at."

"The critical area below the hospital. There should defiantly be an examining room open down there."

"Examining room huh? Alright, I'll be over there waiting."

"Thanks again Teddy." Sakura said gratefully.

"Rig/ht right, in exchange, you can burn that nick name you gave me."

Sakura laughed as they got off the phone. She sighed and clipped the Blackberry back on her hip.

She walked into the door. A man with a spiky pineapple shape hair stood instantly.

Sakura blinked, "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Quickly grabbing the towel and covering her self up.

"Naruto was texting him and let it slip what was happening." Sasuke said in an annoyed tone, looking at the sheepish blonde boy, "I'm best friends with an idiot."

Sakura looked over at Naruto, who shrugged and smiled, "Sorry."

Then she saw another blonde, who had now had on a shirt.

Oh no.

"Temari?"

"Heya beautiful. I came by for my regular check, and when I saw that there was a party and I wasn't invited, I decided to crash it." Temari said with a smile at Sakura.

Across from that blonde was another blonde, who was glaring her heart out at Temari.

This isn't going to go well.

"Is Ino going to be alright?" Said a man who was eating a bag of chips.

"Choji too?!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling over whelmed. As she walked more into her home.

"I'm going to be fine Choji," Ino said, looking over at him with a reassuring smile.

"You didn't think we would just sit around when Ino is in a time of need did you?" A dog boy answered.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Kiba."

"We are all here to help." Hinata said quietly but firmly.

This was turning into a crowd. No. This turned into a crowed the very moment Sasuke and Naruto got involved. Knowing that, Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit angry about Ino snooping around.

"Ok." Sakura breathed and looked around at everyone. She couldn't believe that it became this crowded in the short time Ino and her spent on the roof, "Go home." Sakura said simply.

"We've heard about the case." Shikamaru said seriously, "And we heard about everything else. We aren't just going to sit around."

"She's our friend just as much as she is yours." Choji said with a firm nod.

"Alright, I can understand you and Choji, but what the hell are Shino, Kiba, and Hinata doing here."

"And Temari." Ino added, rolling her eyes as her attention went back to Temari.

"Excuse me, but you seem to have forgotten who was here for awhile. I'm always invited here." Temari countered with a bitchy look.

"Oh, but there's so much you have missed since your last visit." Ino said, the sentence was dripping with fake sweetness as she smirked.

Temari narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth.

"Hold it right there, we are not getting further into that." Sakura yelped out of nervousness. Ino gave Sakura a look. Sakura avoided eye contact, "We don't need an argument, and I'm just wondering about Kiba and his gang."

"And Neji," Naruto chimed.

"Neji?" Sakura asked with a blink, looking around. Then she spotted him in the corner with a small smile and a half wave. Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke called me and told me everything. He thought I might be able to help my by Beukugan Naturally, I told my cousin as well, thought she might be able to help to." Neji said calmly from where he was.

"Hinata told us, because she thought that maybe my bugs might be able to figure out this curious virus." Shino said from his corner.

"And maybe me and Akamaru could help with something else." Kiba said with a wolfy grin and a shrug.

"And I have to tell Lee too." Neji added with an apologetic smile.

"What, why?!" Sakura exclaimed, looking at Neji.

"He'll be upset if he's not included."

Oh. My. God.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her eyes, "So I guess we are all getting involved in this.

"Yes. So put on some clothes, I don't want everyone to see what I had the privilege in seeing in bed," Temari said, still looking at Ino, "Maybe I should go in there and help, yeah?" She turned to Sakura and grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakura blushed, just the slightest, which Ino caught.

"Things have changed Temari, and by the by, I have seen that, and much more." Ino said simply, crossing her arms and leaning back to cross her legs also.

Temari blinked and looked over at Sakura, who had already run into her room.

Unbelievable, life threatening situation, and they are still fighting.

Life threatening situation and she has to deal with **all** of them!

She went into a drawer and pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweats. Who was she trying to impress right? Putting on her clothes and tying her shoes, she looked in the mirror and saw exactly how pale she was. She didn't want to go through with this, but she didn't exactly have a choice.

And maybe she didn't have to do this alone. Maybe all of them could be a big help, though it might be troublesome. She chuckled lightly, she sounded like Shikamaru again.

Kiba could sniff out the trial of lies.

Hinata and Neji can help with the critical care.

Shino can defiantly help with the virus.

Lee… Well he can just keep our spirits up.

Ten-Ten can help with all the surgery.

Shikamaru can defiantly find information and put it into a case.

Choji can provide the food and snakes.

And Temari… Interrogation?

Yeah. This could all work. This could all really work.

* * *

They all walked into the cold. Sasuke and Naruto were leading the way, Naruto laughing and grinning and Sasuke smiling and talking to Choji and Shikamaru, who didn't look too happy, but they were talking. Neji left to get Lee. Just behind Choji and Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were walking together, also talking.

And at the very end of the line was Sakura, who was walking with Ino and Temari.

Temari glared at Ino.

Ino walked with a smirk.

And Sakura just kept silent, hoping she could survive till the hospital.

"Hey beautiful, you all right, you look a bit pale." Temari asked with true concern, looking to her right where Sakura was at.

"Maybe she'd be alright if you stopped calling her beautiful." Ino said a bite in her voice as she walked on the other side of Sakura.

"I'll stop when Sakura say's so." Temari answered with a sneer.

"Oh, so your just a bitch following it's master then, huh?" Ino replied sounding clueless.

"Don't get jealous because I have Sakura and you don't."

Sakura's heart beated nervously.

Ino raised her eyebrows, "You have Sakura?" Amusement in her voice.

"Yes." Temari answered back, wrapping her arms protectively around Sakura's waist.

You could hear the growl from Ino's throat, "She's not yours Temari." Ino then gave Sakura a look.

Sakura awkwardly slipped out of Temari's arms.

"Please, like she's yours?" Temari rolled her eyes, ignoring that Sakura left her arms.

"Actually. She is. So fuck off. And the next time you put your arms around her I'll rip them off." Ino was giving off a radiation of anger.

"What? No she's not." Temari replied with her eyebrows burrowed, "How could she be yours?"

"So your stupid now too? Of course she's mine. We are going out." Ino rolled her eyes.

"What?.." Temari then looked over to Sakura, who looked away rubbing her arm, "Since when?" She sounded hurt.

"For awhile." Ino said with a smirk before Sakura could answer.

"No. Only for like 3 days Temari, promise." Sakura tried to reassure.

"How come I wasn't told?" Temari's eyes dimmed.

"It's none of your business." Ino spat.

"Because you weren't around Temari." Sakura tried to explain.

"Well I have been now, were you planning on telling?" she was getting upset now.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything."

"Ino! Stop. Temari. Sasuke and Naruto just found out, I haven't told anyone."

"Right." Temari said, looking straight ahead and picking up her pace.

"Temari." Sakura called, trying to keep up, "Come on; don't be upset, I was going to tell you."

"Right." Temari said with a shrug, "I don't care, least I know now."

"Temari please." Sakura begged, knowing that she did care, a lot, and that she hurt her feelings.

Temari just kept walking, catching up to Shikamaru and the gang and talking to them.

Sakura sighed and her shoulder slumped.

Ino walked next to Sakura, frowning, "Strangely, that wasn't satisfying."

Sakura glanced at Ino, "What the hell Ino."

"What I'm trying to say is, I feel bad."

"Yeah well I hope guilt is eating you away. God, that went terrible." Sakura sighed.

Ino continued to frown, "Are you mad a me?"

"What gave it away?" Sakura answered flatly, rubbing her face.

"Aw come on Sakura-"

"No." Sakura cut her off, "Honestly, I don't want to hear it."

Ino crossed her arms and stopped in her tracks, "So, what? Is this a fight?"

"Whatever Ino." Sakura continued to walk, not even paying her any type of mind.

"Don't walk away. Just say yes or no so I can prepare." Ino said in a bitchy tone. Sakura winced and whirled around, "Yes. This **is **a fight."

"Fine." Ino said, starting to walk again, brushing past Sakura.

"Very mature." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Like I give a fuck." Ino called, continuing to walk. Her hips seemed to sway side to side as she walked ahead.

Sakura sighed. God. There was drama at every freaking turn today.

___

They reached the hospital and piled in, which looked odd, a large group of people, including Lee, all in the hospital. Sakura could have laughed at the faces of the nurses, each one dropping their jaws, but she was a little too stressed to even attempt to smile. Who was she kidding? She was way too stressed to do anything, but look grim. She squeezed through the group, trying to get in the front, "It's this way," she said, walking ahead towards the direction.

They all walked down the hospital, looking around and talking quietly. Sakura strangely felt like one of those tour guides for a museum. Shaking her head, she took a left, which only lead a couple of feet ahead before there was a door.

Sakura walked up to the door, which said Doctors only. It was just a trick though, most of the Doctors didn't have a card to get pass. Sakura felt around in her jean pockets, which was odd because she was expecting to feel her Doctor coat. Then it hit her.

She face palmed, "Got damnit," She said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, poking his head over her shoulder. The pink headed doctor mumbled something that Naruto couldn't catch, "Huh?"

"I forgot the key." Sakura said in exasperation, "It's in my Doctors coat."

Then the door opened with Ten-Ten poking her head out, a huge smile on her face, "I figured you'd forget. Always saving your ass." Ten-ten said cheerfully, opening the door fully.

Sakura smiled slightly, Ten-Ten seemed to be able to do that so easily, "That's Teddy, and I owe you one."

"How bout getting that nick name dropped?" Ten-Ten suggested, turning and walking down the white all, the light slightly dimmed."

"Nah." Sakura answered back causally, wrapping her arm around Ten-Ten's shoulder grinning, "I love Teddy."

"Teddy is gonna kick your ass one day," Ten-Ten answered with bounce in her voice and step as she wrapped her arm around Sakura's waist.

"But you can't do that," Sakura explained, "You save my ass, you don't kick it silly."

Ten-Ten laughed. The rest of the group followed down the dimming hallway. Ino walked in the back, her eyes narrowed and the two in front, arms wrapped around each other. She crossed her arms and continued to walk behind everyone else, sliding her eyes away from the scene, unable to help the jealousy that seemed to spread through her body.

* * *

There we go!!! reply, tell me what you think! im really sorry im kinda in a rush even now. COMMENT. ILL UPDATE SOON EXPLAIN LATER.

SHYCADET LOVES YOU ALL. Out.


	15. Warming Up

**A/N- Yes yes, i know. Late. Very late. BUT here's the chapter! Um. For those people who are waiting on Killer, really sorry. I'm really trying to finish that up. What i do with that one is go to the doc and write a bit over a period of time. You know. Continuously. SO. Yeah. If i can get this done, then i dont see why i cant get the other one done. Cuz it was the same thing for this one. Ive been writting this one a bit and a bit, over time.**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. sad.**

**

* * *

**

She walked down the hall way, lights passing by above her head. Light laughter erupted near the front of the jagged line her and her friends made. The laughter sounded like a sonic boom to her, making her feel irritated, as if she had an itch she couldn't scratch. Her eyes tightened as she saw the pink headed woman smile at the other woman next to her. Her fist clenched at her sides as the teddy brown hair woman laughed away. It has been 3 minutes, and already she couldn't take this fight.

"Hey Ino, you alright?" asked Temari, looking at her with a frown.

Ino blinked; surprised that Temari was even talking to her, let alone walking next to her, "Uh, yeah…" She said, looking at Temari carefully, as if she was about to explode.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Don't look at me like that, I was just being concerned."

Ino blinked twice more, even more surprised, "Why? It's not like you really care."

"Obviously I'd have to care some to ask, slut." Temari insulted.

Ino countered in a whisper, "Bitch"

"Hoe"

"Cunt"

They became silent for a second. Ino was the first to break the silence, laughing a bit.

"What are you laughing at?" Temari asked, looking at her weirdly.

"Its like the first time we met all over again." Was all Ino said, shaking her head. It felt a little better to take her mind off of Sakura.

Temari smiled slightly, "Oh yeah."

They became silent again.

Ino sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about earlier."

Temari shrugged it off, "It's Sakura who I'm mostly mad at, not you. It was gonna happen either way."

"Is that why you're talking to me?"

Temari looked ahead, shrugging again, "I don't know why I'm talking to you actually. Well, at first it was because I thought you were going to have another attack, but I don't know, it's not like I really disliked you or anything, just how I act around certain people."

Ino looked at her with disbelief, "Well doesn't that make a great first impression."

Temari laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

"So you really don't hate me?"

Temari rolled her eyes, "No slut, I don't hate you. Just needed to warm up to you, and since your dying and all, I might as well speed up the process."

"Oh wow, thanks." Ino said in sarcasm.

Temari smiled, "Any time. Now, why aren't you and Sakura walking together?"

"Fight." Was all Ino said.

Temari nodded, "Sucks, but don't stare down Ten-Ten like that, she might burst into flames."

Ino mumbled, "Was kind of hoping something like that."

Temari laughed, "Very jealous, aren't you."

"Whatever," She said, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Mature too! Sakura defiantly knows how to pick 'em."

"Shut up." Ino said, elbowing her, Temari just laughed.

Just then Sakura turned around, looking for who said her name. She frowned slightly as she saw Ino and Temari walking together, and Ino could have sworn she saw a hint of jealously. She turned back around quickly.

"I think she's jealous," Whispered Temari.

Ino smiled slightly, "I think so too. Why do you think she is?"

"Maybe, because I'm over here talking to you and giving her the silent treatment." Temari said with a shrug.

"Maybe. I don't care; at least she's getting a dose of what I'm feeling."

"Oh, trying to make her suffer? Me and you are going to get along just fine." Temari nodded.

Ino smiled, "You know you aren't that bad when you're not being a total bitch."

Temari grinned, "I try."

They reached an open door, they went down some stairs.

"What, no elevators?" Temari grumbled, walking down the steps.

"Tired already?"

"Lazy, I don't feel like going down some damn steps."

Ino rolled her eyes.

They all reached a door. It was thick and plain silver, almost gray. There wasn't a window, or even a handle to open it, just a slot to slide in a card to get access. Ten-Ten pulled out her called, and swiped it quickly, but carefully. The door released a small amount of air and opened slowly. As it did, a wind of cold air rushed over them all, causing Ino to shiver. Temari shivered too.

"Air tight place, this must be where they do a lot of things." Temari mumbled to Ino.

"Why do you think that," Ino whispered back, rubbing her arm.

"Seems official enough, plus air tight means they are trying to keep the bug income low. You know germs, bacteria, and what not. Plus its cold, which means there must be some medicine and herb bending here."

"Medicine and herb bending?"

"You know, mixing and- I don't know how to explain." Temari whispered quickly, because just then they started to file into the room.

The place was huge, and of course, walled with almost blinding white walls. The ceiling was high above their heads, maybe 20 ft. or so. The tiles were as white as possible, and very clean to match. Every where stood white with black top tables, science room tables, big and rectangular. Tubes and glass bottles sat everywhere, some filled with different colored liquid, and some empty. There was even some sitting in holders on a machine, most likely spinning them or shaking them around. Glass see through cabinets sat everywhere around the room, holding more glass bottles, tubes, needles, and anything a doctor might need.

Ino looked around, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"You're lookin pale." Temari stated, looking around with her.

"I don't know about this." Ino answered, trying to resist the urge to throw up.

"Too late now, just relax."

Just then Sakura turned around, staring at the crowd. She looked into every single persons eyes, "This is the emergency room. This isn't where we save lives on the brick of dying, this is where we try to solve a problem that went wrong with a patient that has…" She paused.

"Died," Ten-Ten said for Sakura.

Sakura gave her a grateful look briefly, and continued, "This is a place where doctors and any other medical associated person comes to solve disaster, something that has slipped past us and needs to be solved immediately for the next case that might come. Naturally, we came here. This is a place where we can find everything we need." She paused again, her eyes met Ino's and she quickly looked away, continuing, "Of course we worked on patients down here when they were… well… But for the most part, we…" Something caught her throat, and she cleared it, trying again, "We…"

"We normally don't solve the problem in time." Ten-Ten said softly.

Everyone was silent. Ino's heart pounded, and she felt light headed. She grabbed Temari's arm.

Temari quickly got infront of her and looked her dead in the eyes, "Nu uh, not now. Breathe correctly. Normal breaths."

Light headedness started to take over Ino. Everyone was now crowded around her. All she saw was faces.

Naruto.

Sasuke.

Shino.

Lee.

.ShikamaruChoji.

"Back up, your crowding her!" Temari yelled.

Ino shivered, and unconsciously she pressed against Temari, looking for some type of warmth.

"Shit, she's burning up." Temari said. She wrapped her arms around Ino, trying to hold up Ino as she slowly started to lose her balance, "Sakura what do I do!"

Ino didn't know if Sakura answered or came. She looked at Temari as she gradually collapsed. She didn't know how she was still standing.

Fading, and black gradually took her sight.

"Don't close your eyes!" Temari yelled, but all Ino could see was her lips moving. Then, nothing but darkness.

"Shit." Temari said, holding the limp girl in her arms, "Boy, she's a drama queen to be fainting like that." Trying to joke, but everyone, even her, couldn't let go of the seriousness.

"What can we do to help her?" Shikamaru said, but even his calm voice sounded a bit rushed.

Sakura stared at Ino, and then glanced at Shikamaru, glaring at him, "Nothing. We can't do anything, but start working to figure this out," Ten-Ten put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, but she shrugged it off, "We need to start this now before we are too late…"

Sakura rubbed her eyes, and then looked back at Ino.

"What do we do then, Sakura?" Asked Naruto softly.

She straightened her back, staring ahead, "You, Naruto go with Kiba." She turned to Kiba, "You and Akamaru and sniff out any type of information you can find on this. Shikamaru, you'll take that information and put it in a presentable case. Hinata and Sasuke, you see if you can find Yamanaka, we need him if we have the approval of trial. And you, Choji, need to get food for everyone. We are going to be stuck here for awhile. Shino you stay with me and Ten-Ten, maybe your bugs can adapt and find a cure…Neji and Lee; you do anything that you think might help. "

Sakura paused, looking at everyone with dull eyes, "We only have six days. So, this will have to be speedy, and it'll be kind of messy. But, we can definitely do this. Sasuke and Hinata, you both don't have much of a time limit in till I call and give you the court date. We will have enough evidence for approval of trial. I know that much."

She closed her eyes, and breathed out softly, then opened her eyes slowly, "Project Ino is now officially… a go."

As go left Sakura's lips, there was a puff of smoke. And as the smoke cleared, what was left were Shino, Temari, and Lee standing in front of her. Everyone else disappeared.

Sakura turned around, walking towards the middle of the room. In the middle of the room was a doctor's bed, only surrounded by a glass box. In there was a rolling table, and on top laid stainless steel tools. Sakura turned around as she grabbed the door handle, "Lee, carry her in here, and lay her on the bed."

Temari followed behind Lee, while Ten-Ten went to the nearest computer and started typing.

"Why are we putting her in here?" Temari asked as Lee laid her on the bed.

"She needs to be scanned and looked at. Plus, it's the only bed in here." Ten-Ten answered.

Lee walked out, and closed the door behind him. He stood next to Temari with his arms crossed, "Things will be alright. Her youth will fight away all the bad."

Temari glanced at Lee, and he smiled slightly at her, "Right?"

Temari nodded, watching as Sakura put the needles in Ino's arm and the EEG on her temples and her forehead, "Yeah. Nothing can beat the youth and stubbornness that girl has."

Lee continued to smile, watching Sakura for a second, and then walking towards Ten-Ten.

"Anything I can do?"

Ten-Ten looked up at Lee and smiled, "Yeah, you can do…"

Temari stopped listening, paying attention to Sakura and Ino. Ino started to sweat more, and she watched as cared for Ino carefully. Temari could sense the sorrow in Sakura. She folded her arms and shook her head, mumbling, "She has to make it…"

* * *

**Yeah? What do you think? **

**:) **

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Shycadet loves. Out.**


	16. Day 1

**A/N-** I knowww I know. I dont even know how long its been since ive updated. But dont worry, ive already getting the second day down. It's srsly hard to try to keep up what like what, 8 people are doing at once? Its draining. So. its going to be jumping back and forth, but try to work with me. Um lets see. If you have some questions about this, dont be shy to ask. I'll gladly explain to the point where im not spoiling. :).

Now. Lets get this on the rode?

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.**

**

* * *

An hour before…**

"We need to find him, so we can have him by trail comes." Sakura said stone coldly, getting fed up with them going back and forth.

"We don't have enough evidence." Tsunade said, moving files to different piles on her desk.

"Oh, because Ino saying it out of her own mouth isn't enough proof?" She fumed, spitting out the words.

Tsunade looked up, her eyes staring hard at Sakura, "Watch your tone. Rules are Rules Sakura."

Sakura turned around. She was turning her back on all rules just then, and she knew it. Tsunade growled after her, "I did not dismiss you."

"No Lady Tsunade, your didn't. I'm seeing myself out." Sakura spoke coldly, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Ino lay down on the doctors bed, breathing shallow and unevenly. Everything was being monitored, wires on her forehead, temples, and veins, even deep inside of her nose. Neji watched her carefully, byakugan eyes monitoring her chakura. He stood, back straight and arms crossed, next to the bed, running his eyes up and down Ino's body carefully. At times he would mumble some words to himself, but never loud enough for others to hear. Other than that, he was silent, as always.

Ten-Ten bent over low, filing through papers on the desk, looking closely and piling them into different piles. Next to her was Lee, handing her folders she asked for, usually coaching him on where exactly to grab the files. Lee obediently did as she asked, her every direct order, and also did it was speed. A couple of times Lee needed to run back up stairs and grab something from different doctors and in offices, and he was always back before 3 minutes were up.

Temari was on her cell phone, talking with Lady Tsunade and updating on their progress.

"Yes ma'am, we've been here for some hours now…Oh, how many hours exactly? I don't know ma'am, it's been kind of busy and I've lost it, but sure it hasn't been more than two, maybe it's been three…Sakura?.." Temari paused and looked over at the doctor, sitting at her desk and staring at the table with coffee in her hand, and lowered her voice, "She isn't in the best position to talk right now m'lady… No no, it's that she is very busy at the moment… I'll be sure to let her know… Um, no ma'am, I can't think of any way we might need help. If maybe, if possible, you can sneak some files and see if you can find anything on this…Yes, that would work greatly if that is possible… Not necessary, I will send the information to you… Thank you. Good day m'lady."

She closed her flip cell phone with a slap and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, and sighed, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them and looked back at Sakura, who was in the same position. Again, Temari sighed, and unfolded her arms, walking towards Sakura.

"Sakura," Temari said carefully, standing behind her and placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura looked up at her, and Temari took in how tired she looked, "I've called Lady Tsunade, she says she is trying to help in any way she can. She also said that in thirty minutes we should have some ANBU files that should be very useful." Temari paused, and she looked worriedly at Sakura, "She also says take it easy. Alright?"

Sakura nodded and turned back to the table. The movement made Temari's hand slide from her shoulder.

Temari stared at Sakura for a moment, then turned and walked away, phone already dialing to make the many calls she had left to go.

"Lady Tsunade approved of us to find Yamanaka. Send Kiba and Naruto." Sakura mumbled, but Temari heard loud and clear, nodding to herself and dialing a different number.

xxxxxxxx

Lady Tsunade looked at the yellow package on her desk, marked with deep, bold, black letters, 'Confidential' on the top. The ANBU stood in front of her desk, head bowed respectfully.

"This showed up this morning. They apologize for it being lost in the mail; I guess it had been lost for awhile?"

Lady Tsunade opened it and filed through some of the papers and cursed under her breath, "This would have been much more useful if we had it in the first place, and they hadn't gotten this lost. Make sure you get someone to get this to Ten-Ten, a doctor in the hospital; she is going to need these. Also, make sure we are working speedy and efficiently with the ANBU files we have on Mr. Yamanaka forbidden work."

"Yes ma'am.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto sat downstairs on the chair as he waited for Kiba, who was getting ready upstairs. He was accompanied with Kiba's mother, who was a wolfish woman who, Kiba says at least, scared her husband away. She barked with laughter and smiled with all her teeth, more friendly than dangerous, when she handed Naruto a cup of tea.

"Naruto! How long has it been since you and my son were playing on the play ground and barely passing school?" said rather loudly.

Naruto chuckled, taking a sip of tea and bowing his head once in respect, "A very long while Ms. Inuzuka, seeing as we are now twenty and those were days when we were ten."

barked out a laugh and nodded, "Yes, you both are grown now and are new generation of Ninja's, so the old folks can finally give it a rest."

Naruto smiled, shaking his head, "Old folks? I see nothing but outstanding ninja's taking the much needed rest after years of work."

She barked and roared with laughter, and stood up, pinching Naruto's cheek once and quickly, stinging only just a bit, before saying, "Only twenty and talking as a wise man. Take care of my son, Uzumaki Naruto."

As she patted his shoulder with a smile, Naruto looked up, defiance in his eyes, "With my life Ms. Inuzuka. But seeing as Kiba is as bad and reckless as me," He continued with a grin, "I think someone needs to be looking out for us!"

She chuckled and walked away, shaking her head, muttering _'Reckless young'_ not doubting what Naruto just said at all.

Just then Kiba came down, a white back pack tight against his back. Naruto stood at the sight of him, slinging his black backpack over his shoulder and bending down to gulp the rest of his tea.

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked, looking around the kitchen, as if checking he had everything.

Naruto stood straight again and nodded firmly, "Let's head out."

Kiba nodded in response and took the lead in heading out of the house, not before stopping in front of the living room door, peaking his head through and smiling at his mother, "I will be back soon mom. Try not to get into trouble, will ya?"

Naruto heard his mother laugh and give him a wolfish grin, "I'll be good, promise."

Kiba smiled in relief and gave Naruto a weary look, but with a small smile and kept walking, heading out the door. Akamaru padded his huge body to Kiba, barking happily and wagging his tail.

"That's right, we're heading out. Ready to go?" Kiba talked to Akamaru, who barked and let his tongue roll out as he opened his mouth with a doggish smile. Kiba smiled back and nodded, then turned his head towards Naruto, "Things have changed for some reason, so we are now in charge in finding . We need to go to Temari, look's like they have the tickets already booked and ready for our flight."

The blonde nodded firmly, tightening his head band, "Good, so we know where he is?"

Kiba shook his head, then shrugged, "But, if you don't know where to start, why not start in the beginning? Seems like some files finally reached Lady Tsunade and she made a quick call to Temari. The files told all the hospitals Ino has traveled to and transferred to. We are going to the first one."

Naruto scratched his head, then nodded, "Alright, so where to first then?"

Kiba gave him a wolfish grin, and instantly, Naruto saw Kiba's mother in that smile, "First stop is Tokyo."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled in confidence, "Let's get him!"

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke stood patiently at Hinata's door, leaning against the door entrance.

Hinata stood, nodding, with the cell phone on her face as she listened closely. Soon, she spoke a soft 'yes' and closed the phone. She looked up at Sasuke and said confidently, "Thing's have change. Naruto and Kiba are taking our position. Me and You are going to be looking for information. Temari said we need to go to her and receive our tickets for our destination, which looks like we are starting in…Matsudo."

Sasuke sighed, "Oh jeeze, that's a big city."

Hinata nodded as she continued to pack, "But if I am correct, there is one of those Gentek company buildings there, and it also seems like they found some files that state Mr. Yamanaka was working in that city at one point of time."

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his thoughts flow through his head, "It is good we started this early, we should be their in the city by five in the afternoon."

Hinata spoke softly, "Yes. That gives us time to grab a hotel and head out right after that."

Sasuke agreed, "We have no time to waste, we have investigate as soon as we can. Only six days left."

"Yes." Was all Hinata's reply. Finally, she stood and looked at Sasuke with confidence.

Sasuke smiled slightly at her, and stood straight also, "Ready?"

She nodded, and they left the room.

xxxxxxxx

Shikamaru held the cellphone to his face and listened patiently and carefully as Temari spoke in top speed, she must be very busy.

"Even though Naruto and Sasuke's group has changed objectives, you pretty much are the same, just more in depth. Not only are you putting all this into a presentable case, you need to also keep up with the information. We are going to you ask certain questions about information that we can't exactly remember, or even have time to remember. We will all be running around, and we will probably be calling you every single minute for every question we have. Are you up to that, Shikamaru?"

He smirked as Temari said his name, as if he were standing in front of Lady Tsunade being informed about a mission he was about to be on, "Yes Temari, I am capable of that."

"Good." He could hear the smile in her voice, "This requires you to not be so lazy, so be on your toes."

"Yes ma'am." He mocked.

Temari chuckled, "Good bye, and good luck."

And with that she hung up.

Shikamaru looked back up to the ANBU standing lined up before him, with only one out of line, directly in front of him. He looked at them with his bored expression that looked more hard than laid back. He waited expectedly for the ANBU to report. They knew he didn't like to wait, and as the leader of ANBU at just of age twenty, he could make their lives a living hell for that mistake.

"Well?" Shikamaru asked, folding his arms.

"Sir! We are still looking deep within our files, but it is going to take at least another thirty minutes to an hour."

Shikamaru shook his head calmly, "No, we don't have that time. You cut that time in half, or we will have a problem, understand? You work these men hard." Then he stopped and chuckled at the ANBU in front of him, "You know men is just a common way to say all of you ANBU, right?"

The ANBU nodded, and took off her mask, smiling at him, "I know sir, I've gotten used to it."

Shikamaru nodded, then taking his hand and waving her away with a slight smile, "Just didn't want to get beat up by the other women ANBU. I hope you get me those files soon, or life will be hell. Dismissed."

And with that she, and the rest of her team, disappeared.

xxxxxxxx

Kiba looked at his phone while he waited in the airport line patiently, staring at the text, "_If you have any questions, ask Shikamaru."_

He looked up and looked at Naruto, who was looking at his phone and looked up also, "You got the same thing?" He asked.

Naruto held up his phone so Kiba could see the text, "The ask Shikamaru one? Yeah, I got it."

Kiba nodded and handed the lady his ID. She stared at the Akamaru, who was giving her a doggish smile, and then looked to Kiba, "Sir, we don't allow that large of pets."

Kiba waved her off, "We have a pass, and a personal jet, it is alright."

Naruto roared with laughter when Akamaru barked and the woman worker jumped two feet in the air in response, holding her chest as if she might have a heart attack.

Kiba laughed along as the worker passed them through with a scowl.

Naruto continued to laugh, but stopped slowly when he saw familiar people in the distance. He nudged Kiba and pointed, and slowly Kiba stopped laughing and looked where Naruto was pointing, then grinned.

Sasuke looked at the ticket in his hand, standing in the middle of the hall as people walked steadily, or quickly, by. Hinata stood next to him, arms right under her breast as she crossed them across her body.

"Ticket says F 27. Looks like those are the personal jet ways." Sasuke told Hinata, looking at her with a smile.

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Hai. Tsunade mentioned not having time for regular planes. It'll cut our time in half."

Sasuke nodded and pulled out his phone and saw he had a text. Seeing the sender was from Temari, he opened it.

"_If you have any questions, ask Shikamaru."_

Sasuke showed Hinata, and she nodded, "I've just received the same thing."

"Hey! Sasuke! Hinata!" He heard a familiar voice yell and looked up, seeing Naruto and Kiba with a huge Akamaru walk up at a steady pace, both of them grinning.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, beating Sasuke to the punch.

"We are flying out," Naruto explained, "We are heading to Tokyo to find Mr. Yamanaka."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah. Where are you guys heading?"

Hinata kneeled down and scratched Akamaru's head, who wagged his tail happily, "Long time no see Akamaru. Wish I had a treat for you."

"Matsudo" Sasuke said, patting Akamaru once with a smile, "Hey Akamaru."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully, "That's a big place, but then again, so is Tokyo."

Sasuke sighed and agreed, "We have our work cut out for us this time," He complained. Hinata stood straight and smiled at Kiba, "But we have to get going, our flight is going in about twenty minutes, and I think its going to take at least ten to walk through this place."

"Yeah," Kiba said, rubbing his head, "All the way to Gate F, right? For the personal jets. We could walk together, ours leaves in about thirty, so I guess me, Naruto, and Akamaru could grab a bite before the flight."

Hinata smiled, "Alright then, let's go."

xxxxxxxx

Temari paced back and forth, phone at her ear, "What do you mean it's going to take longer to get those files? We don't have time to spare, much less thirty more minutes."

"I know it's a drag, but they can't work any faster," Shikamaru apologized, "Even at the top speeds, it's looking about another thirty to an hour, that's if everything is a breeze."

Temari groaned and rubbed her forehead, "Fine. I guess we can't change it. But instead of watching your ANBU men work, why don't you go to Tsunade and take in some information. Also, ask for some Hokaga files. I doubt we'll be able to get some, but maybe the Third wrote some thing about Yamanaka."

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm on it." then hung up.

Temari closed her phone and continued to pace, thinking about her next move.

"Ten-Ten," She called across the room. Ten-Ten shot up in response, "How are those files, proving useful?"

"Yes, these are brilliant. They tell all the things they've already tried on Ino, and also give detailed descriptions and dates, even time, about Ino's attack. If we analyzed this closely, we could even time these attacks!" Ten-Ten was very excited about her knew information after an hour of looking at files that helped little to none.

"Great. Um. Why don't you get those copied and give the originals to Sakura. Give the copies to Shikamaru; he should be able to find a pattern in time."

Ten-Ten nodded and turned back around to the table. She grabbed the files and gave them to Lee, giving him instructions that Temari couldn't hear, and Lee ran off just a second later.

xxxxxxxx

Ino sat in the darkness, holding her knees against her as she closed her eyes tightly. She mumbled to herself, not daring to open her eyes, "It's alright. It's almost over. It's almost over. Sakura will be so happy. Sakura. Sakura."

Her heart suddenly started to hurt from the absence of the girl. She missed her, so much. She was the only one that seemed to make the pain go away. Only one to make her smile, and have her heart speed up when she laughed lightly.

"Please. Please. Wake up." Ino whispered quickly, sweating from fear. She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go back.

xxxxxxxx

Sakura thought to herself, sipping her coffee and analyzing the table and all its flaws. She thought about the plan of how she would explain Kiba and Naruto going for Yamanaka without real orders. How she could possibly put into logic of Sakura stealing the money and the private jets.

She stared hard at the crack on the table, lies floating by.

She closed her eyes, breathing out silently, thinking harder. Suddenly Ino's smiling face popped into her mind. Her heart strings pulled and she took a short, quick, in take of air, opening her eyes quickly. Her heart throbbed, and her hands became into fists from the pain.

Now. She no longer cared about Tsunade's reaction.

She didn't care about anything, but saving Ino.

She gritted her teeth together at the thought of Ino laughing, smiling…kissing Sakura up her neck…

Unexpectedly a hand was on her shoulder, and she shot out of her own world, snapping her head upward to see Ten-Ten standing next to her. Her brown eyes looked sad, and that made Sakura's heart sink in panic.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked quickly, standing up.

Was it Ino? Was she ok? Did her condition get worse?

**Pay attention**. Whispered the voice inside of her. She looked back at Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten frowned slightly, "You've been stressing too much…"

Sakura plopped back on her chair, taking a gulp of coffee. What an emotional rollercoaster, and all for nothing…She will be alright when Ino woke back up… If she woke back up…

**Don't think like that.**

Sakura shook her head, sighing.

"Sakura, didn't you hear me?" Ten-Ten said carefully.

Sakura looked back up at Ten-Ten, "Huh?"

Ten-Ten shook her head, "I said, I've been reading over those files. One of them…I think you should read it." She stopped suddenly, handing Sakura the piece of paper.

Sakura took it, still holding her coffee and scanning the paper carefully.

_It seems to me that Ino is always awake during these "attacks". _

_She stated, "I hate being there, all alone. There's nothing there, and I have to sit there in the darkness till my body wakes up again."_

_**Critical. **__There seems to be a pattern. Emotions are the most dominate way to trigger these attacks, though at times they happen randomly._

_ ***Special Note*** _

_xxxNow this is strange. Unlike other sessions, Ino seemed reluctant to sharing what happened under her last attack. Struggling for words. Eyes always falling to the floor. She is pausing a lot. _

_xxxOVERALL NOTE. She is lying about something. Something happened during that she does not want to say allowed. _

_ *Reasons_

_xxxAshamed?- She speaks as if she is at fault. The voice she is using, levels going up and down._

_xxxFear?- I believe this is more accurate, though shameful must be a part. Her voice quivers to the slightest. She Is either scared of sharing because someone is threatening, or whatever had happened…She is scared of herself?_

_**Critical**_

_xxxShe let slip that she was very angry when the attacked occurred. Said, "The anger took over and I didn't realize what I was doing."_

_xxxWhat did she do?_

_xxxUnknown. _

_xxxBody language shows that she is in fact scared of whatever happened. And shameful._

_Maybe for not controlling what has happened?_

_xx**Side note. Try to answer these questions.**xx_

Sakura stared at the paper, then quickly turned her head towards Ino.

She was awake during these attacks? That makes no sense…

Maybe…To control?

Maybe this is how the project worked? Maybe that was what Yamanaka was aiming for. The trigger, control your body from the inside? Which makes complete no sense.

"I know. It's weird. I hardly understand it all," Ten-Ten said, interrupting Sakura's thoughts, "I was thinking maybe you could understand it better. It looks like it's a psychiatrist notes. Maybe the person she was seeing for help for what was happening?"

Sakura continued to stay silent before suddenly looking up, "Does this guy give a name?"

Ten-Ten nodded, "Yes, it was on the yellow folder."

Sakura stood up, quickly moving around the room, looking around. Finally she yelled for Temari, and she popped her head around the corner, "Yes?"

"You need to get someone on getting that psychiatrist! We need them. He is a witness and can use him for the case."

Temari nodded, "Ok. What's the name?"

Sakura turned to Ten-Ten and pointed impatiently, which caused Ten-Ten to speed over to Temari.

Sakura stared at the paper in her hand again, then walked quickly over to the doctors bed in the middle, "Neji, take a break."

Neji nodded and asked no questions, closing his eyes and causing them to go normal before walking away quietly.

Sakura stared down at Ino, who was breathing evenly. She watched her features carefully.

**She is still awake in there. **Her inside whispered.

Her heart squeezed in response. She leaned down, not feeling a bit foolish, as she came to her ear and said softly, barely audible, "Ino…"

* * *

**Now. What do you think?**

**Btw, thank you for the folks who have taken their time to comment. I am grateful. I get really excited everytime i have a new one :D.**

**Now i am going to try to be updating sooner. I cant help it cuz i always write part of the story, then delete it all cuz i dont like it! I cant help it :( jus sometimes i feel like it doesnt flow right.**

**Yes yes. I know. It makes the process longer, but its worth it for a decent story right?**

**Shycadet loves all her fans. Out. :)**


End file.
